Fox Shadow
by InaYasha
Summary: Set in Mass Effect 1. A young Commander is sent to deal with her demons as she hunts Saren. Council weapon? Alliance Pawn? But when her heart is split between what is right and what she wants...will she survive? REVIEWS WELCOME! ShepXSaren, ShepXNihlus, ShepXGarrus!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

**A bit of a brain child I've been cooking up for a while now. For those who have been following my other Mass Effect stories, don't worry I haven't forgotten them but I really needed to get this idea down on virtual paper. This isn't a Zo Shepard story but rather a different character altogether. Hope you like her and I hope you like this story.**

Chapter 1: Vixen.

The Citadel was a buzz of life and activity. But tonight, Flux was dull. The usual vibrate colours of the dance floor seemed to dull while the smell of alcohol lingered in the air. Drunken Krogan jeered and chortled in the furthest corners of the bar while Asari danced the night away. Turians dressed in C-sec armour, patrolled the area but even they looked bored. The music (if that's what you called it) had a tin like sound to it and rang horribly throughout the bar while the 'dings' of the slot machines on the upper level were having more luck at ringing than most of the guys at the bar.

In the darkest corner of Flux, covered in lingering shadows, two different coloured eyes watched the events of the bar with uninterested gaze. Nothing was happening but the shadow knew they had to be there, something was going on at this bar and they wanted to crack the whip. It wasn't Chora's Den where they could pull out a gun at anyone and they would spill the beans, no this was Flux…you had to play nice here. Flame red hair with white tips framed a face of beauty. Her scars small but defined her features; one ran the length on her narrow jaw while another hide just under her hair line. Her eyes, one green and the other blue, scanned the area while her slightly full lips twitched with a ghost of a smile. Her armour, close fitting but protective, hid her body within the shadows of the booth. A pistol at her side was her only companion as she waited. She hated waiting, she wanted action, the place to erupt in a violent storm of music and dance letting the energy soak into her skin and bones. She hated waiting.

Then a body moved into the booth, the form angled and predator. His plates a rich dark red making his white markings stand out. His bright green eyes scanned the area before taking in the human before him.

"Anything?" His voice spoke to her silently while sounding as bored as she felt.

"Not. A. Thing. Didn't I say that about five minutes ago" the woman spoke, growling as her multi-coloured eyes narrowed at the scene of drunken Krogan trying to pick up the Asari waitress. That had been the only entertainment during this whole night. The Turian next to her smiled and shook his head.

"He say they would be here, we just have to…"

"Wait. I know. That's what you keep telling me. Please can't I just go shoot the bar tender? You know he's in on it" The woman pleaded as her hair fell in front of her face. The Turian chuckled and shook his head.

"You know we can't…He'd kill you if you tried anything like that" The Turian pointed out and the woman huffed.

"I'd like to see him kill me, how will he get sex then?" the woman replied and the Turian laughed. An Asari waitress wandered over asking for their order. The woman shrugged her off while the Turian ordered something strong.

"Nihlus, you're not meant to drink on the job" the woman told him as the Asari went away to the bar. Nihlus cocked his head with his signature smile he was known for.

"I'm not working. You are Vixen…So more drinking for me and you get to watch" Nihlus poked her arm as Vixen scowled.

"…Didn't you beg him to let you help…because I remember sitting on a bed half naked watching as you pleaded with him…or was I just imagining that a few days ago?" Vixen kicked his legs lightly and Nihlus chuckled in response. The Asari came back with Nihlus' drink; an odd looking green liquid that seemed to steam with a blue vapour…Vixen felt her stomach churn.

"Oh I remember, How can I forget that display of stamina as I walked through the door…could warn a guy next time" Nihlus told her and Vixen gave him an evil grin.

"You just wanted to join in" She jabbed and Nihlus pretended to look horrified.

"Vixen, you wound me. How can you say that I wanted to join in that tumble, I'd rather have you all to myself. He could watch of course." Nihlus smiled as his hand slowly moved down the table and landed on her thigh. Vixen cocked her head towards him with a smile on her lips.

"Continue and he will kill you" Vixen told him with a sing song voice. Nihlus chuckled and moved his hand higher along her thigh.

"I'll risk it…I still don't know what you see in him." Nihlus lent closer and acted like he was just another guy trying to pick up a woman. Vixen leant into him while keeping her eyes on the floor. Two Batarians walked into the room, armed to the teeth. A small bag hung in the space between the two as they walked over to the bar while looking round the area. Vixen quickly improvised and swung her legs round Nihlus, straddling in the booth while effectively tipping over the glass spilling out the contents all over the table leaving it to slowly drip to the floor. Nihlus growled approvingly as Vixen rolled her eyes and cocked her head towards the two Batarians.

"I know, but we have to put on a good show or else" Nihlus lent in and nipped at her neck making Vixen yip in surprise but was soon quelled when his hands gripped her waist and he ground his hips into hers. Vixen leant her head back to see what was going on, the drunken Krogan had taken notice and were watching with shit eating grins but the Batarians hadn't noticed. They placed the bag on the counter and waved over the Salarian bar tender that nodded and went into the back. Vixen grasped Nihlus' neck and leant into his body and ran her teeth along his mandible, Nihlus purred as one of his hands moved up her back and into her flowing red and white locks. Vixen hid her hands behind his back to shield the light of her Omni-tool and sent a message, telling the person that it was time. Nihlus growled in annoyance.

"I feel so used" he complained while Vixen smiled before taking his mandible into her mouth and sucked lightly, Nihlus growled rewardingly.

"I'm only using what you taught me, use what you have to your advantage" She whispered as she ground her hips against his and Nihlus chuckled deeply.

"I still feel so used" He spoke, Vixen was about to answer but suddenly the sound of gunfire erupted through the club. The music died and screams of scared Asari filled the echoing silence. Vixen smiled as she looked over her shoulder to see the two Batarians, now cowering behind a flipped over table with weapons drawn.

"Yay, play time has begun" Vixen jumped off of the grumbling Nihlus and pulled out her heavy pistol. The Batarians noticed but it was too late, Vixen shone with Biotics as she started running. Soon she was a flash of light and the Batarians went flying over towards the drunken Krogan table. The Krogan didn't take kindly to their drinks begin spilt all over them and started to give the Batarians a beat down. Vixen reappeared next to flipped over table and rolled her shoulders.

"Shepard" a snarling voice came from the other side of the room and Vixen felt chills zoom up her spine. She knew he was storming over to her, his metal like talons clicking against the smooth surface of the floor while his blue eyes narrowed with displeasure. Vixen turned to him and steeled her face to him as she squared her shoulders; she wasn't going to back down to him. Saren moved closer towards her while his cybernetic blue eyes seemed to be scanning her body, his mandibles flicking against his jaw with irritation while he placed his assault rifle into the slot on his back.

"What did you think you were Doing Shepard, I told you to stay put" Saren growled while Vixen narrowed her eyes to him as she snarled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I finish your little fire fight too early for you? Or are you Jealous with that fact that the Krogan are having all the fun" Vixen pointed towards the fight behind her as a Krogan roar sounded throughout the room. Saren's eyes narrowed before grabbing her arm and pulling up her Omni-tool towards her face.

"How many times have I told you to read your messages…Not just ignore them" Saren growled out. Vixen took a glance at the Omni-tool and saw she did in fact have one unread message. She turned her focus back to the sliver plated Turian in front of her and ranched her arm away from him before growling at him, making her fiery red and white hair flick in front of her eyes.

"You were taking too long…and Nihlus was getting too grabby" Vixen pointed to the other Turian still in the booth.

"Hey, don't bring me into this…I was totally against this Saren I swear but you know Vixen and her Vanguard ways. Stubborn" Nihlus told him but Saren looked like he didn't even care. He walked over to Vixen and again grabbed her arm, wrenching her to his eye level. Cybernetic blue bore into sea blue and forest green.

"Next time you listen to me before you do anything else like this" Saren growled out before dropping her to the ground and walked over to the abandoned bag that the Batarians had left. Saren looked inside and nodded before taking it away and moving towards the door of the club. Vixen watched as he left and Nihlus moved closer to her.

"Again…what do you see in him?" Nihlus asked as Vixen smiled. Her Omni-tool beeped and she looked down and saw she had another message. She opened it up and smiled.

"Because of when he does thing like this" Vixen spoke and Nihlus looked down at the message, smiling as at the words.

_Next time be more careful, I don't want to see you hurt. And do something about your hair…it nearly caught fire again._

_SA_

Nihlus shook his head as Vixen closed the message and looked over towards the Krogan.

"Think we should help them?" Vixen cocked her hip.

"Who? The Krogan or the Batarians?" Nihlus joked as Vixen punched his shoulder. They walked over and while Nihlus calmed the Krogan with promises of more drink, Vixen cuffed the Batarians who were amazingly still awake and alive.

"Get your hands off us human…" One Batarian groaned but they were in no state to fight her off. Vixen shook her head and as C-sec approached she let the authorities take over. As she watched the scene she noticed a Turian with blue markings taking in the scene before him. Vixen felt her heart skip a beat as their eyes connected for a moment, his blue orbs drinking in her form for a moment before pulling away and moved on to take the Batarians away. Vixen shook her head and brushed her hair out of her face; Nihlus patted her shoulder and chuckled.

"Come on Vix…better get out of here before the Alliance shows up" Nihlus told her and Vixen groaned.

"Had to remind me" Vixen put away her pistol and walked with him out of the now ruined Flux.

"How else am I meant to tease the remarkable Commander Vixen Shepard, First…"

"Will you shut up, that's meant to be secret, not even the Alliance know about it" Vixen punched his shoulder again and Nihlus laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah I know. Come on, we need more drink because mine is now gracing the floor back at Flux" Nihlus told her. Vixen smiled as they walked through the busy streets of the Citadel. The Nebula giving a view unlike any other while dancing lights of the transits flew in the distance. Nihlus put his arm round her shoulders and brought her closer to his body, Vixen knew what he was doing. Eyes were on them, it was still rare to see a friendship between Turians and humans even rarer to see them as a couple. But walking like this was safer among certain groups of humans and Turians who still felt the effects of the war.

Vixen and Nihlus walked to her apartment in one of the upper wards and played the part of a couple saying goodnight. In truth they were just really good friends who loved to tease each other. Vixen was just a raw recruit when she had first met Nihlus and they butted heads something fierce but after a few nights…and days of sleeping together, their friendship blossomed. But Nihlus and Vixen agreed that they should stay friends, he was a Spectre and she was just a recruit back then and their jobs were hectic enough without the xenophobic judgmental attitudes of some people. They did meet up with each when they had shore leave on the Citadel and blew off a lot of steam together but that was about it, until Nihlus introduced her to Saren. At first they tried to keep the meetings a secret from him but soon found out that Saren knew all along. They started meeting up together in secret, Saren would hate it when she appeared and kept saying that she was a good for nothing worm of the galaxy. But in time they had warmed up to each other…so much so.

Vixen opened her door and was greeted by the silent darkness of her small apartment. Glittering light bathed part of her floor with dancing lights of transits passing by but the rest of the room fell into darkness. Vixen closed her door and was about to turn on the light when suddenly she felt a taloned hand rest over hers while the biting cold of a metal plated chest pressed against her back. Vixen smiled as she turned slightly to see the faint glow of cybernetic blue eyes, hooded with desire, staring down at her.

"Why hello again" Vixen spoke in a light sing song voice before Saren leant forward and nipped at her neck with a purr. Vixen's breath hitched in her throat as she leant into his body and ran her hands along his waist.

"I should have looked at my messages, I get it…I won't…Ah!" Vixen's words were silenced when Saren pushed her against the wall and licked along the shell of her ear.

"Shut up" He growled making Vixen smile.

"Yes, mentor sir" She mocked.

**Please Review.**

**Don't worry! I'm not leaving it there. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

**Thank you to everyone who had favoured and followed this story! I'm really glad everyone liked the first chapter. Thank you to Turian-Lover, Spyke 1985 and Chicksaw2002 for reviewing on Deviant art. And thank you to Sovereign X22, shirteater and DemonSessama and everyone else for reviewing on Fan-Fiction. Thank you so much everyone! **

Chapter 2: Normandy.

Vixen woke up slowly, letting the lighting of the Citadel bath her multi-coloured eyes. Groaning and pulling the sheets back over her head to block out the offending light, Vixen willed herself to fall back asleep. She didn't want to get up; she didn't want to go to the Alliance who thought she was a good for nothing Vanguard. Maybe she could take another sick day? No she already used about two years' worth last month. She could say she was working deep undercover for C-sec; she hadn't used that one before…maybe because it was total bullshit.

Vixen huffed before pushing the sheet away from her face and rubbed her eyes. As her body began to wake up, her back became very aware of the plated chest that pressed against her skin and the stinging sensations that skimmed along her body. Vixen bit her lip as she contorted her body within Saren's vice like hold round her waist; one of Vixen's favourite things to do was look at Saren's sleeping face. When he was awake he always wore a scowl or glare…that suited him but it became his standard look. Saren the big mean, nasty Spectre that hated human's so much…he wore a permanent glare. But when he was sleeping his face would relax and Vixen was able to see a side of Saren only she knew of. She remembered the first night they had spent together; it was rough and filled with such primal lust that afterwards Vixen just passed out. But when she woke up to see his sleeping face, Vixen thought he was another Turian. Smiling, Vixen lightly kissed his mandible and started to remove the cage of her lover's arms. She assumed that Saren didn't want to wake up to a smelly human and she needed to meet Nihlus in a few hours…and he would tease her all day about her smell if she didn't wash.

"You're being too noisy" Saren growled, pulling her closer to his body and burying his head into her neck. Vixen rolled her eyes as she started to push against his plated body.

"Damn it Saren! I need to go and get ready to meet Nihlus!" Vixen protested but Saren opened his eyes and flipped her over and pinned her to the bed. Vixen glared at him as he towered over her, snarling at her, his teeth bared and his cybernetics extruding a faint glow. The hold on her wrists was strong but not painful, if anything was painful it were the various scratches and lacerations that criss-crossed her back and ass as they begged to be healed with Medi-gel.

"What are you meeting him for this time?" Saren growled making Vixen roll her eyes again.

"We're going on a mission, the Alliance has brought out a shiny new ship and he wants my opinion of it. That's All Saren." Vixen growled out as her eyes flared with her biotics. Saren snarled louder as the grip on her waist increased, letting his talons dig into her flesh again allowing the silky red blood drip out of her body.

"I'm not afraid to use my Biotics to kick your ass out of my house Saren." Vixen challenged as her body began to glow. Saren's responded by doing the same thing, the dark energy of their combined biotics began to entwine and swirl round Vixen's apartment, splitting glass while sparks of the combating biotics heated the room.

"I'd like to see you try" Saren challenged and Vixen growled. Neither knew if it was a look or an extra-long touch or just the way their eyes gazed into each other, the energy between them started to crackle with the electric chemistry and when their eyes met with another challenge they were pouring passion into their bodies once more and their movements became less relaxed as they felt once more the urgent tug to touch and be touched. Their touches became eager and their kisses and licks urgent as their bodies longed to get closer and closer to each other. Their bodies slid as skin touched skin and ragged breathing and sounds of pleasure took over. Vixen's nails dug into Saren's leather like skin and smoothed along his plates while Saren's talons dug and cut into Vixen's skin, letting the rich life blood drip onto the bed below. They forgot to think and started to just feel.

She was on her hands and knees in front of him as he was behind before she knew it. Saren leant over Vixen and while nipping at her neck he pushed into her. When he started to move the pleasure took them even more by such surprise that the sensations took over completely and it was just that much more intense. Vixen held on to the sheets she fisted in her hands for dear life. Her body bowed with the pleasure of each stroke as he was going even deeper from this angle. He held onto her with one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder, his talon nipping and digging into her skin as she cried out in pleasure. The pleasure escalated with the sweet friction they were causing between them. Her fingernails bit into her own palms so hard that they almost drew blood as the pleasure combined with the pain of the cuts and chaffing, took off to new heights.

Then all thought was wiped out of her brain as he reached an angle that had them both crying (or in Saren's case, roaring) out with each deep stroke. Her legs he spread as wide as they could go, lifting one back against his hip to keep the angle they had found. Her body was arching off the bed in the bliss of each stroke until she was trembling and shaking before she even reached completion. When her climax did hit it was so strong and so bright that it wiped away every other memory of pleasure before that point from her mind. Vixen felt Saren's resolve crumbling as he kept pumping into her with such force Vixen thought she really was going to break. Until that is she felt him swell within her walls and then next thing she heard was Saren roaring in pleasure as his release filled her so much she couldn't contain it all. Vixen fell face first into the bed as she panted with all her might to regain air into her lungs. She was sure she and Saren had woken the neighbours but she didn't care, that was one of the best sessions she had had with Saren since…well last night.

As Saren slipped out of her and she felt his breath on her neck, Vixen started to tremble. Her body shook violently, the room dissolved into darkness as spotted lights and blurred figures appeared above her. Voices speaking blurred words and muffled laughs filled the air. Heavy touches and hard grips pulled at her flesh.

_Shepard…_

Breath on her neck, the smell of sweat prickling her nose and stinging her eyes. Pain coursed through her body as she screams and pleads, tears staining her cheeks.

_Vixen!_

Taloned hands cup her face as her mind raced back to her apartment. Her eyes widen as Saren's detailed face hovered above her with concern etched across his scowl. Vixen bit her lip as she cursed; she hated it when that happened. Visions of her past invading her moments of peace. They were only brought on by extreme pain like a bullet wound or a biotic burnt, it had never happened after mind blowing sex. Saren caressed her cheek before Vixen moved to sit up at the edge of the bed.

"Sorry don't know what came over me…" Vixen spoke as she rubbed her eyes, the cuts on her back screaming with annoying stings. She felt Saren's hands on her arms and pulled her towards his chest before he wrapped his arms round her, creating a place of safety that Vixen wanted to cling to. But she couldn't, she didn't want him to know anything about her besides what was on her front. What she wanted him to know.

"I better get a shower before I go…could you help me with the medi-gel after?" Vixen asked as she sighed. Saren nodded mutely before letting her go. Vixen kissed his mandible before she got up and left for her bathroom. Taking one last look at Saren as he sat on her bed, Vixen couldn't get enough at looking at his primal form. The cracked plates covering his leather like skin, scars and cybernetics moved over his body like another layer of his being. Vixen often wondered where and how he got the cybernetics, he had only told her about some of his low level missions but that was about it. But one thing was for certain, Saren was powerful. His body screamed power and prime and Vixen had to tear gaze away from his form. As she stepped into the shower and let the water rinse away the blood and sweat and other fluids of the morning. Vixen looked at her back in the mirror; scars from talons graced the small of her back and shoulders, one even went with the curve of her ass…that one was from Nihlus.

After Vixen had washed she turned off the water and stepped out of her bathroom patting her body with a towel. Hissing when some of the fabric lightly hit one of the deeper cuts on her shoulder, Saren pulled her towards him and slapped medi-gel on the cuts making Vixen yip in pain.

"Do you have to be so rough?" Vixen snarled as Saren slapped more gel on the finer cuts on her back and waist.

"It does not matter how it is apply as long as it is applied. In battle you will not have time to have soft touches" Saren growled as Vixen rolled her eyes. Saren was always finding ways of teaching her, being her mentor but sometimes she just wanted him to be a bit nicer. But she knew, even more than Nihlus, she couldn't change him nor did she want to.

"Yeah, I know that remember I got that bullet in the stomach and I slapped medi-gel on me while you left me to bleed out…good thing too or else I wouldn't have found those slaves while looking for you" Vixen told him as she remembered the mission. Saren glowed and Vixen rolled her eyes.

"Snarl all you want you know I'm right" she teased and Saren growled more as he finished off. Vixen rolled her shoulder feeling the skin knitting back together.

"Thank you" Vixen brushed her red and white locks with her fingers before walking over and started to strap on her armour. Vixen hated her armour, it was too skin tight and she felt like her ass was hanging out in the line of fire. She secretly wanted armour like Saren and Nihlus; they had really nice looking armour. Saren went about getting his armour that Vixen managed to tear off last night.

"What mission have the council given you now?" Vixen asked as she strapped on her boots.

"Investigate the Far Rim, something is going on" Saren told her flatly.

"Ah…Careful Geth might come out and get you" Vixen grinned as Saren snarled and shook his head.

"How long will you be gone?" Vixen asked, moving her eyes away from her lover while her teeth bit into her lower lip.

"A month or two" Saren responded like it was nothing. To him it was nothing and Vixen hated the fact that he acted like she was just a good lay.

"Same for me…I guess we'll meet each other on the Citadel when we come back" Vixen stood and walked over to a wooden box, stroking the engraved lid.

"Perhaps…" He spoke. Vixen sighed as she opened the box, this wasn't normal for her but something inside her was pushing her to do this.

"Saren…"

"Hm…?"

"Here, take this" Vixen held out two small plates on a thin metal chain. Saren took the plates and gave them a curious look.

"My dog tags. I don't wear them so you can have them…" Vixen turned a started to walk towards the door, grabbing her beloved shotgun and pistol along the way.

"Just remember to lock…" Saren grabbed Vixen's arm and brought her close to his body. Vixen looked up at him and when her multi-coloured eyes met his cybernetic blue orbs, Vixen was met with emotions that she was having trouble reading. She could tell he was battling with something inside, pride maybe but before she knew it Saren pressed his forehead against hers. Vixen's breath was taken away when he did; Nihlus had explained that it was one of the more intimate ways of showing affection, after Nihlus had once done it to her among some Turian veterans. Vixen pressed her forehead against his and Saren released a soft purr.

They stood like that for a moment with Saren's purr the only sound between the two. Vixen was the first to pull away as she smiled up at him.

"I better go or else I'll be late" Saren nodded and Vixen kissed his mandible before she went to the door, waving goodbye as she went.

)_)

Vixen arrived at C-sec headquarters, mainly to use the elevator that was a straight line to the docking bays. C-sec was busy as always with new arrivals registering in and criminals being thrown into cells by well-muscled Turians, sometimes C-sec had a lot more to offer in terms of eye candy and entertainment than most of the clubs on the Citadel. As she walked through the bustling crowds she overheard yelling from one of the rooms, intrigue being her curse she went over to see what all the fuss was about.

When she peered round the corner she saw two Turians having the shouting match of the century. One was a pale Turian with simple white marking, Chellick, she'd run into him a few times while trying to look for a hotel with Nihlus. She liked Chellick physically but when he opened his mouth she tuned out. But the other had his back towards her, as Vixen listened she couldn't stop her heart skipping beats and her face turning red. Chellick's voice was deadpan and plain but this other…his voice was doing things to her body Saren or Nihlus never could. She wanted to know this Turian but if he turned round he would spot her and probably arrest her for some law or other, so instead she turned and made her way to the elevator, disappearing into the crowds before piercing blue eyes managed to find her.

Vixen stepped out onto the docking bay and was greeted by the biggest view of the nebula you could get on the Citadel. The purple dust that wrapped round the citadel like a protective cradle looked like something out of a dream as the stars of far off worlds played peek-a-boo. Turian vessels leisurely hovered as protective guardians round the arms while the Destiny Assentation hung like a huge symbol in the centre, its massive engine and gun were impressive and Vixen couldn't help but get a thrill from imagining flying that beast.

"Hey Vix" Nihlus spoke as he walked over and brought her into his arm and placed a kiss on her forehead. Vixen chuckled and pushed him away.

"How Saren lets you get away with so much, I will never know" Vixen punched his shoulder as Nihlus smiled and shrugged.

"He knows I do this to protect you, wonder how much I could get away with" Nihlus chuckled as he approached Vixen again. Vixen grinned and moved away toward the railing, noticing that the ship she was meant to be helping Nihlus with was not there.

"Maybe next time Nih…So why do you want me here?" Vixen leant over the rail, feeling the prickle of the kinetic barrier across her skin before Nihlus grabbed her waist and pulled her back. As Vixen brushed her hair, now covered with static, behind her ears while a smile spread across her lips. Nihlus rolled his eyes as best he could as he shook his head before handing her a data pad.

"The council has asked me to look over this new hybrid ship, test its abilities and such. But there is another reason" Nihlus told her. Vixen looked over the data pad; schematics of the Normandy were impressive. Top of the range drive core and the all new stealth systems. Other than that the ship seemed pretty mundane but Vixen had learnt not to judge a ship by its hull and waited until she saw the ship in all its metal glory.

"The schematics look impressive, but you wouldn't have brought me out here just to see a ship" Vixen glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Nihlus walked over to her, snaking an arm round her waist he reached over and flipped the page to show an Alliance solider.

"The Alliance is really pushing the council for a human Spectre. This is their candidate. Kaidan Alenko. Biotic, Sentinel class, has done really well in the Alliance" Nihlus informed her as Vixen's eyes scanned the information.

"So you and the council want to use me to get better Intel on this guy?" Vixen asked as Nihlus hummed. His talons moving along her side as a dock worker passed by, muttering something about filthy Turians and disgusting human. Vixen's eyes flashed for a moment with her biotic power before Nihlus nuzzled her temple.

"Calm down Vix, he's gone." Nihlus soothed. Vixen nodded and went back to the information. Kaidan Alenko…nothing special. Rose through the ranks slowly by sticking by the book. He had served under Captain Anderson for almost two years which Vixen found odd, serving under a captain for that long wasn't normal but the fact that it was Anderson was even weirder. Anderson always pushed his soldiers to do the best they could under different captains and other commanding officers. This seemed to be more coddling on Anderson's part. Then Vixen noticed that this Kaidan was an L2.

"Oh…an L2, that's rare." Vixen commented, making Nihlus take notice.

"How so?" Vixen pointed to the L2 information.

"He's an L2, not many biotics are. What I mean by the L2 is the implant he has installed to control his biotics. I'm an L5, the L2 though was discontinued because it had a habit of…killing the biotics who had them installed. If he still has his implant, then he'll suffer from intense migraines and sometimes mega nosebleeds." Vixen explained. The images of watching people who had the L2 implant just go into a state of insanity was something she found disturbing at best.

"But why do you want me opinion?" Vixen gave Nihlus a curious glance and Nihlus seemed to zone out for a moment before deciding his words.

"The council told me that it will be an all human crew, with me being a Turian…the crew might not trust me…but they might trust you" Nihlus told her as he tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear. Vixen gave a grunt of a laugh.

"They might not trust me you know. I'm a good-for-nothing Vanguard of the Alliance; they think I'm mentally unstable" Vixen smiled as Nihlus grunted.

"Considering you're Saren's lover, I can see why they think that." Nihlus joked and Vixen bumped his hip with hers. Then the sounds of engines came roaring through the station, Vixen looked towards the open expanse and her eyes grew wide as saucepans. The Normandy came soaring through the sky line like a graceful swan, her hull gleaming in the light of the Citadel while the Alliance colours were painted to follow the line of the ship. The Normandy was a beautiful ship on the outside but she wanted to know what it was like on the inside and she had to complement the pilot for his skill. She could tell certain things from the engines, the power seemed to be tightly contained making her wonder what the Normandy would be like in a real fire fight.

"So, I see you like it" Nihlus tease. Vixen elbowed his side; Nihlus chuckled while the Normandy slowly docked into the bay. The airlock door opened and two soldiers strode out, their shoulders back and heads held high. Vixen rolled her eyes; she was glad the council were constantly taking her away from the Alliance, she may have owed them her life but she hated all the rules and longed for her freedom once again. Next to her Nihlus dropped his arm from around her waist and stood straight and tall. Vixen looked back at the Normandy, trying to ignore what was going on and letting her red and white locks hide her face.

"You must be Nihlus" A stern voice broke out. Vixen's mouth twitched ever so slightly as she recognised Anderson's voice. At least she knew the captain of the Normandy now, unless it was run by Admiral Hackett…that might cause a few problems.

"And you must be Captain Anderson, a pleasure." Nihlus spoke, Vixen noticed his sub harmonics were clamped down tight. Vixen thought he might be using his military training to be polite but she didn't understand humans normally couldn't hear sub harmonics so why clamp them down.

"This is Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, you'll be working closely together" Anderson offered. Vixen fought the urge to turn and have a look at the Lieutenant in question; she was more interested in the design of the Normandy. How does she fly? What are her limits? How fast can she go? All these things she wanted to know.

"A pleasure. I have also brought someone with me, I value her opinion and she can give me better insight on how the Normandy can fare in the Alliance fleet" Nihlus prodded. Vixen groaned as she pushed herself away from the railing. When she turned to face them, she enjoyed watching their expressions change. Anderson went from intrigued to surprise in a second while Alenko seemed to go from confused to horrified mixed in with a dash of slapped in the face.

"Commander Shepard, it's good to see you again" Anderson reached for her hand. His eyes were kind even though his face was the stern Captain she had come to respect.

"Captain, it's been to long" Vixen took his hand into hers and smiled brightly. She watched as a huge lump seemed to be swallowed down Kaidan's throat before he stood a bit straighter and saluted. Vixen winced, she hated people like that.

"Commander" Kaidan struggled to cough out of his mouth. Vixen nodded and turned her attention to Anderson and Nihlus. Anderson shook his head as his lips were struggling to keep the smile off his face while Nihlus was grinning ever so slightly.

"Well it will be good to have you back Shepard and if Nihlus wants you here, Udina can eat his own pants for all I care." Anderson told them. Ah Udina, a politician with a mouth and wit as dumb as a Verren on Hallex. Udina hated Vixen for all she was worth even drew a gun on her once, but Vixen hated him. All he wanted was power and he wouldn't ask politely he would demand and push all he wanted. He saw loop holes and only took them if it advanced his power within the council. If anyone didn't want Vixen on that ship or become anything more than she was it was Udina.

"Happy to be here Captain, looking forward to seeing what this ship has to offer" Vixen bounced on her toes as she glanced at the ship again while her biotics jumped off her fingers like fire. Kaidan seemed to back off but Anderson clasped his shoulder.

"Don't worry son, her Biotics get like that when she sees a new ship she wants to fly. But this ship is not the Mako, Shepard. Also I don't think our pilot will want her at the wheel." Anderson may have been speaking to Kaidan but his words were directed at Vixen, who pouted in return.

"Let's get on board then we can get started." Nihlus ushered while patting her shoulder. Vixen gave a mock glare but when she noticed Kaidan she felt something twist in her gut. Kaidan gave Nihlus a wide berth while eyeing him closely. Great this guy was also a Xenophobic, if this guy wanted to become a spectre…well his chances had just slimmed.

**Please Review! **

**Thank you everyone for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

**Thank you to everyone who had favoured and followed this story! I'm really glad everyone liked the story! **

Chapter 3: Mindoir

Vixen sat on her cot, reading a datapad, in the back room behind the medical bay. The room was dark except for the dim lighting from the consoles on one side of the room. Vixen figured that the room they had been stored in, for lack of a better word, was a research room or a lab of some form but nobody seemed to use it. The datapad Vixen was reading detailed the last mission the team had been on. A mining colony had suffered a rockslide; Kaidan coordinated the soldiers to help evacuate the survivors while he and another biotic diverted the rocks towards a nearby stream. Nihlus had been down there to help and to keep an eye on Kaidan and see how he handled the situation; Kaidan seemed to have the respect of the crew and his team, one member called Jenkins wouldn't shut up about him, but Vixen wondered if they were just listening to him because he was a biotic. Sighing Vixen threw the datapad on her pillow and rapped her knuckled against her knee, she didn't like the missions that the Normandy had been assigned. They mainly went to human or Alliance based worlds, helping the colonies or the military base but if Anderson knew, which Vixen believed he did, that Kaidan was a Spectre candidate then Nihlus would need to see Kaidan work with aliens.

Vixen starred at the floor as her biotics sparked round her hand as she tapped her fingers against her knee. She loved the Normandy she really did, the engines were amazing and the Mako made her twitchy, but what she hated about the Normandy was the crew. Vixen had expected an all human crew with it being Alliance but what she hated were the death glares and shunning Nihlus received from the crew. He would walk round the ship doing nothing but breathing artificial air and still he would get death glares. Even Kaidan, who Nihlus was meant to work closely with, still gave him a wide berth after the weeks they had spent on the ship. Vixen would love nothing more than to severely mane or possibly kill a few of the Xenophobes but even she was receiving glares, some were for the fact that she never took the Alliance seriously but others were for the fact that she was friends/ex-lovers/fuck buddies…whatever with a Turian.

One good thing had come out of all of this though; she had met up with an old friend. Jeff 'Joker' Monroe. A buddy from flight school, back when Vixen wanted to become a pilot, she and Joker were the best of friends. She remembered her days at flight school the endless competing and so many bad jokes she thought she would die. Her biotics took all that away from her, her biotics manifested late due to not having a lot of Eezo exposure or something. But after the doctors confirmed that Vixen was a biotic she was shipped out of the school and sent off to training at one of the many biotic schools. The life of flying all over the galaxy was ripped out from under her feet because of some special 'gift' she had and she hated it. Sure she was a good Vanguard because she used her biotics for aggression and rage not calm and precision. In a way she cursed a mother she never knew but in the end she knew that was silly.

The door opened and Nihlus came walking in with new datapad held within his talons. His green eyes locking in on her form as she stilled her hand and let her biotics fade.

"Ok, what's up this time? Did I spell something wrong in my last report?" Nihlus joked making Vixen smile. No matter what mood she was in Nihlus always made her smile.

"No, although you did spell Alenko wrong a few times…don't worry I corrected that for you" Vixen jabbed as she threw the datapad towards him. Nihlus caught it without much effort and nodded his head.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind could you go get me some of that horrible human coffee…" Nihlus was interrupted by Vixen's pillow in his face.

"I'm not your assistant Nih, go get the poison yourself" Vixen spoke sternly but she couldn't keep the smile off her lips as Nihlus' expression was slowly revealed by her pillow sliding down his face and catching on his mandible. Vixen burst into a fit of laughter as she watched Nihlus rip off her pillow from his face and stormed over towards her.

"You think that's funny?"

"No, Nihlus No!" Vixen squealed as before she knew it Nihlus had his talons at her bare feet and running them slowly along the soles of her feet. Vixen tried and failed to get out of his grip as Nihlus continued to tickle her feet, unable to kick him away or pull her feet from his grasp, Vixen laughed and squealed more while her body twisted and turned on her cot.

"See, don't start something if you can't finish it Vix" Nihlus teased as Vixen just laughed louder. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Kaidan and a few other soldiers with guns drawn, letting medical light flood the room and illuminating the two friends. Nihlus stopped before looking towards the intruders and letting out a low growl. Vixen caught her breath and placed a hand on Nihlus' arm to calm him down as she glared at the Lieutenant.

"Commander, is everything alright?" Kaidan slowly put away his pistol while keeping his eyes trained on Nihlus who in turn narrowed his eyes. Vixen sighed as she stood between the two facing Kaidan and folding her arms under her chest. Slipping the Commander mask over her features while her blue and green eyes became cold and stern, she glared Kaidan and the other soldiers.

"Everything is fine Lieutenant, we were just joking around to lighten the mood of this dark room you have so kindly placed us in" Vixen pointed out. Kaidan sunk back a bit with his face blank but his eyes showing a bit of hurt while the other soldiers just glared out right at her.

"I'm sorry Commander, we heard what we assumed was screaming. We only came to make sure you were safe" Kaidan spoke and Vixen felt her hackles rise to the challenge but she held her calm and swallowed down her biotics before they broke to the surface of her skin.

"Nihlus won't hurt me because we are friends. Now if you excuse us" Vixen walked forward and pressed the interface to close and lock the door. Vixen let the mask fall as she let out a growl and her biotics brushed against her skin like blue fire. Then taloned finger caressed her arms and shoulders as a purr invaded her ears. Nihlus nuzzled her temple making Vixen lean into his touch before quickly pulling away and hugged her body.

"Vix it's not your fault, he baited you" Nihlus told her but Vixen shook her head as her body shook slightly.

"It nearly happened again, I nearly lost control…" Vixen whispered but Nihlus brought her into his arms and purred into her hair.

"And you didn't lose control, you kept calm and I know you've been having trouble doing that" Nihlus told her as Vixen grunted, resting the back of her head against his sturdy, wide chest.

"That obvious?" Vixen asked as her body screamed to latch on to the security of his hold.

"Only to me." Nihlus told her before nuzzling her temple again. Then Vixen's Omni-tool beeped, she looked down to see she had a message from Saren. Nihlus grumbled but let her go and walked over to his own cot before gracefully falling onto the uncomfortable bit of fabric. Vixen smiled before opening up the message.

_Shepard._

_I hope you are well. The Far Rim still yields no results and before you ask, no I have not run into any Geth. _

_About this Kaidan Alenko…Kill him…plain and simple. He does not deserve to be in the Spectres._

_Be safe my Fox. SA_

Vixen smiled as she felt her throat constrict. Vixen closed down the message and picked up one of the other many reports she still needed to read through, making sure Nihlus had spelt human names correctly and making sure he left nothing out. She really was his glorified assistant.

"Seran thinks we should kill Kaidan" Vixen spoke up as she sat herself down on her cot. Nihlus smiled as he brought out his pistol and started to systematically take it apart, laying each part uniformly lined up in front of him.

"He says that about every human…except you." Nihlus told her as Vixen turned her eyes towards the report. Another mission helping a human colony, Vixen sighed as she knew she was going to be in for a long night.

)_)

The next morning, Vixen and Nihlus found themselves alone in the cargo hold. The hum of the nearby engine room vibrated through the hull of the ship while the faint glow of consoles gave the Mako in the corner an eerie glow. Vixen's body cried with a gleeful ache as she side stepped one of Nihlus' jabs before kicking his waist, sending the poor Turian to the ground. Sweat dripped from her body as her ragged breathing eased slightly. Her red and white locks stuck to her dripping skin while being held within the bounds of a pony tail.

"Come on Nih, I know you can do better than that" Vixen urged on as she walked towards him. Nihlus rose to his full height before launching his leg towards Vixen's chest. Vixen grabbed his leg, bringing it close to her body before leaping and swinging her legs round making her feet connect with his face. Nihlus grunted and Vixen bit her lip when the soles of her feet scraped against his facial plates, at the moment she wished she didn't promise not to wear her steel toed boots. Nihlus fell to the ground with a thus only to be followed by Vixen's legs landing on his chest. Nihlus started laughing and Vixen smiled as she started to move her legs but Nihlus grabbed her ankles.

"Vix, you need medi-gel" Nihlus sat up while Vixen smirked and rested on her elbows.

"Nih, I'm fine. It's not like I haven't been chaffed by you before" Vixen spoke coyly while Nihlus shook his head before standing up and walked over to the medi-gel dispenser in the corner. Vixen took the small moment to admire Nihlus' body. His dark plates on his back seemed to rest on his leathery skin. The way he walked was straight and true but the way his hip swung slightly with each step. Vixen bit her lip as she felt a slight knot tie in her stomach making Vixen grin a little before pulling her eyes away and looking round the abandoned room. The cargo hold held a comfortable silence, with all the Alliance personnel gone from the area and none even willing to enter, Vixen and Nihlus were uninterrupted for their least preferable way of easing tension.

Nihlus came back with a pack of medi-gel in hand, making sure it was Levo friendly, and he carefully started to apply it to the chaffed area of her pale skin. Vixen smiled as she watched his taloned hand glide over her body, memories of past times invading her mind allowing the knot in her stomach grow.

"This brings back memories" Nihlus spoke softly. Vixen chuckled as she nodded while tipping her head back and looked at the ceiling above, many wires dangling tangled within each other. Like bonded spirits, constantly connected through many ties in life.

"Yeah, but if I remember correctly I wasn't in this much pain and you were not wearing as many clothes" Vixen told while Nihlus chuckled and looked at her with heated eyes. Eyes she hadn't seen in many years, eyes that made her stomach tighten in knots but then as if Saren had willed it himself, cybernetic blue orbs appeared before her, replacing Nihlus' green forest like ones. Vixen looked away for a moment only to be brought back by Nihlus' sticky, medi-gel covered hand, pulling gently on her chin. Vixen's eyes connected with Nihlus' again, Vixen's heart nearly leapt out of her chest but she forced herself not to show it. Their eyes held each other, their breathing mixed together in tuned ragged breaths as their bodies grew ever closer.

"Nihlus, Shepard. I need you to meet me in the communication room now." Anderson's voice boomed throughout the empty room, echoing off every wall. Vixen and Nihlus sighed in unison as they gathered themselves up off the padded floor.

"Well, maybe next time" Nihlus spoke softly.

"Maybe…maybe" Vixen smiled as she walked towards the elevator, her heart racing with each step. Biting her lip she pushed the button to the elevator and waited for the terrible slow thing to move.

_Damn it Nih…you planned this._ Vixen's thoughts screamed through her head as she punched the elevator button, making sparks fly as the metal crushed beneath her fist. But first things first, Anderson needed her and by the tone of his voice it was urgent and the likelihood of her leaving the ship to help…was zero.

)_)

Mindoir described in the pamphlet as a nice out of the way planet that was good to start a new life on a colony. Farming your days away in the eezo mines or planting crops until you die while watching the sunset. Sounds cheery, happy even, a nice place to raise the family and live peacefully. Yeah, the pamphlet forgets to tell you that it is on the edge of Terminus space and the council doesn't give a crap if you get attacked or not. Well Vixen's eyes were met with a scene she had seen one too many times. Fires burnt at blacken buildings and corpses littered the ground like garden furniture. Smoke filled the air like inky shadows, blocking out the sun making the air prick at her skin with rampart heat. Each breath was like choking, the smell of burning bodies and overcooked meat mixed within her nose…_Spirits I was to throw up._

Moving some of the rumble with her feet, she realised that there was nothing she could do or anyone could do for that matter to help the people of Mindoir. Walking through the colony, seeing the scared faces of the colonists plastered on their faces, it's not something you forget. But Vixen walked through it as if she was a ghost herself. She had seen a lot of death in her time and what she had learnt was if it happens it happens. You can't prevent it, you either deal the killing blow or you're just very lucky. Lucky was what Vixen was, always missing that killing shot. But Vixen shook her head, she was here for a reason and she wasn't going to mess up. Not when freaking people out was involved.

Brushing her fingers through her long black hair, Vixen turned to check out her appearance. Baby blue eyes stood out against the darken skin, her thin body looking sickly and weak while her overly large chest pulled at the thin fabric that was called a t-shirt. Her jeans tight against her legs while small, bullet shaped rips dotted the area. Cuts of different sizes and depth littered her arms and marred her face. Vixen had to admit her looked different.

"Might have gone a bit overboard with the boobs…" Vixen spoke to herself as she pushed her soft mounds together, judging the size.

"Yeah…went overboard" Vixen spoke but soon she heard sounds coming from her left and quickly she buried herself within some of the larger part of rumble. As she settled herself down into the confines of the jagged rock letting her leg hand out in view, she started to calm her heart in a slow steady pace. Shutting down her organs slowly when suddenly, the dead body of a woman and child fell on top of her. Vixen didn't move, but she caressed the head of the dead boy.

"I'm sorry…" Vixen spoke and the sounds got louder.

"Check for survivors over there"

"Roger"

Vixen closed her eyes, letting the hair of the small boy fall from the reach of her fingers. With force she let out a small, unwelcomed tear before moving her leg slightly.

"Sir! I've found something!"

**Please review!**

**I know it's short but with a cold and a blocked up head it's the best I can do. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

**Thank you to everyone who had favoured and followed this story! I'm really glad everyone liked the story! **

Chapter 4: Surprise!

"Sir, we've found something!" A voice sounded. Kaidan looked over to see soldiers slowly starting to move rubble from one of the housing complexes that had been blown up. Kaidan wouldn't lie, this scene before him had shaken him. He knew the Batarians were ruthless but to take only the children and kill the rest was something he couldn't stomach. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Nihlus looking over the rest of the carnage and a large lump grew in his throat. It wasn't that he didn't like Nihlus; he just didn't want to get on the bad side of a Spectre plus, even though he was doing a really bad job of it, he didn't want Shepard or Vixen to be angry. As he thought of Vixen he felt his body stiffen. Her multi-coloured eyes, one green one blue, they were enchanting and her hair. The deep almost blood red with ash white coloured ends, everything about her was unique but he hadn't seen her smile. He'd seen her smile that said 'I'll punch you in your face so hard you'll see stars for a week' but he hadn't seen her true smile and he wondered if he ever would. He had also heard many things about the Commander, how she was ruthless but kind. How she survived Akuze but the skin of her teeth. He had heard all the good things but also a lot of bad things too, like the fact that she was just in the Alliance for the money or glory or whatever. But when Kaidan saw her leaning over the railing on the Citadel, gazing at the Normandy for the first time, he knew that she was the one for him. Unfortunately she had been avoiding him at every turn, she would assess his work but if it got personal her face would almost turn her stone and those eyes he loved would go black, she would walk off without another word to him then the next day she would act as if nothing had happened.

Kaidan sighed as he ran his gloved fingers through his short black hair. Walking over he saw the recruits had moved more rubble away to revile a woman, her long black hair splaying across the stone and glass. Her tanned skin marred with cuts and soot, her body looked sickly thin which was odd for someone living on a colony.

"Sir, she's alive" a soldier by the name of Jenkins spoke out, his voice seemed haunted almost strained. Kaidan nodded and canned her with his Omni-tool, readings of life spun to the screen, heart rate was good and her brain wasn't damaged.

"Right let's get her back to the Normandy so that Chakwas can take a look at her" Kaidan ordered and the men sprang into action. Carefully they moved the woman's body onto a stretcher that had been placed besides them moments ago when suddenly a sound escaped her lips and her hand moved to her head. Kaidan stood in awe at the woman but quickly knelt down as the most beautiful pair of brilliant baby blue eyes opened up and focused on him.

"What…Happened?" The woman spoke. Her voice was a rich as honey even as it cracked from just waking up. Kaidan softened his face as he took the woman's hand; she seemed to almost back away from him as he did but allowed her to do so.

"I'm Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko of the Alliance. I'm sorry I don't know how to tell you this…"

"No not mom…NO!" The woman started crying hysterically as she clawed at her eyes as if to gouge them out just to rid herself of the images. Kaidan tried to place his hand on her shoulders but then he was knocked back by something he wasn't expecting, a biotic wave. Other soldiers flew back, hitting the burnt out buildings and crumbling structures while Nihlus and the others seemed to stay back away from what was happening.

"NO!" the woman screamed more as her biotics started to flow from her body uncontrollably. Kaidan felt his own biotics shudder to come out but he bit his tongue to keep them in check. With more effort than he liked, he slowly began to stand up and make his way towards the girl. Her raven black hair flying about in the biotic wind, that raved round her like a protective shield against everything. Kaidan struggled forward, his body feeling like it was being crushed by the force of the wind but his focused remained on the girl. Her baby blue eyes seemed wild and unfocused but for some reason Kaidan felt like she was watching everything, every little detail in his movements and each breath he took. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the familiar shape of Nihlus ordering the rest of the soldiers and personnel out of the area, at least others of the Normandy would be out of the way. Kaidan returned his sight to the girl in front of him and was shock by what he saw. Her eyes shone with biotic power, her face still as finely sculpted stone. She was frightening beautiful and the power she radiated, Kaidan wished that Vixen was here. Before he knew it he stood in front of her, he grasped her shoulders and looked into her deep biotic swirling eyes.

"Listen, we're here to help you." Kaidan spoke but his words fell on gritted teeth and snarling features. Suddenly Kaidan found himself flying backwards through the air from an unbelievably strong shockwave, his back slammed into the remains of a housing complex making pain shoot through his back.

"Get away from me!" The girl screamed and the biotics intensified. Suddenly the girl jerked and the biotics died, she fell to the ground with a thud and when Kaidan looked up Nihlus stood behind her with a pistol in hand. Kaidan jumped up (even though pain caused his muscles to scream in protest) and charged at Nihlus.

"You killed her?" Kaidan almost shouted, leaning over the girl. That's when he noticed, there was no blood. Kaidan's eyes narrowed at Nihlus but Nihlus just seemed to growl and grab the girl by the waist and sling her over his armoured shoulder.

"Of course not, I only hit her over the back of the head to knock her out! She was out of control and what you were trying to do was having no effect" Nihlus told him, the limp body of the woman swaying with each step Nihlus took. Kaidan stood stunned, he was trying to calm the girl down and in hindsight maybe it wasn't the best or quickest way to do it but still he didn't want to injure the girl.

"I was trying to make her understand that she was safe…"

"And by doing that five of your men got biotic burns and a few broken bones." Nihlus told him. Kaidan couldn't believe he had been so blind, one of the things N5's should do was to keep his fellows safe from harm yet, that girl had captured his attention and kept him enraptured. Kaidan shook his head and sigh, he needed some shore leave sometime soon and getting drunk sounded really good round about now.

"Let's get back to the Normandy and get this girl checked out" Nihlus told him with a calmer tone in his flanging voice. Kaidan nodded mutely and silently followed Nihlus back to the ship, mentally beating himself up.

Nihlus looked behind him for a moment, watching Kaidan with his sulking features and dragging steps. He couldn't help but sigh and sharply turned his head away, maybe Saren and Vixen were right.

)_)

Nihlus walked into the room that Anderson had placed him and Vixen, placing the body of the girl down on his bed he looked over her condition and scanning her with his Omni-tool. Everything seemed normal and Nihlus was satisfied that she would be alright; the cuts on her face were always starting to fade.

"You can wake up now" Nihlus told her and watched as the girl's mouth twitched into a full-fledged smile.

"You sure you don't want to keep scanning me? I could have internal bleeding" The girl teased as she arched her back as she stretched her arms. Nihlus shook his head with a chuckle.

"Come on Vix, you know I didn't hit you that hard" Nihlus poked the girls cheek with his gloved talon and as the girl opened her eyes, he was met with multi-coloured eyes. As Nihlus watched with interest, the girl's skin turned from tanned brown to pale pink and her long raven black hair seemed to sink down into her scalp and change to a brilliant blood red with ash white ends. What Nihlus now learnt to be breasts (instead of huge swollen mounds of flesh) slightly shrank while everything about the girl found on Mindoir melted away and the image of Vixen took her place. Nihlus smiled as he reached out and tucked a bit of Vixen's hair behind her ear.

"I know, but it still hurt" Vixen pouted. Nihlus chuckled while tracing the line of Vixen's jaw. Vixen's bright and playful expression suddenly faded as she looked into Nihlus' eyes. He was consumed deep in his thoughts, remembering the first time he watched her change. He was stunned, what was the human expression? Gob-smacked even. Vixen just suddenly changed her appearance right before him and he was still trying to wrap his mind round it.

"It still creeps you doesn't it" Vixen's voice pulled him from his thoughts. Nihlus snapped his eyes to hers and smiled as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"No Vix, I just can't get used to it that's all. Those nanites in your body…I'm amazed is all Vix" Nihlus told her but Vixen's eyes went distant as she bit her lower lip.

"You know they weren't my choice Nih" Vixen spoke softly, grinding her teeth on her lip. Nihlus cringed at the thought of her teeth cutting through the flesh like a knife. He reached up and used his talon to pull her lip from her teeth and brought her eyes to his.

"It's what you do with them that counts" Nihlus told her. Vixen smiled and pressed her cheek into his palm; Nihlus smiled and used his thumb to brush along her cheek bone. They stayed like that for a time, the silence of the room engulfing them. The slight hum of the computers in the room suddenly vibrated through the air and the dim lighting from their screens light the room in a soft blue hue. Nihlus and Vixen both sat silently, looking at each other. Slowly they moved closer, Nihlus bringing Vixen's lips towards his own plated ones while his chest vibrated with a soft growl.

Vixen felt her heart pound in her chest; Nihlus' growling sent shivers down her spine. It wasn't like Saren's snarl, where his was sharp and commanding Nihlus' was calming but its own strength behind it and it made Vixen weak at the knees. Vixen's eyes connected with his everlasting green orbs and Vixen was taken back to the first time she had seen him. He was power, a total flirt and something about him awoke Vixen in the wrong way. She fell for those green eyes surrounded by red plated skin and somehow they've haunted her ever since. Even Saren's cybernetic blue eyes couldn't hold a candle to Nihlus' eyes. But Vixen knew this was wrong, she knew that in her heart of hearts, and placed her hand gently over his lips. Nihlus looked at her confused making Vixen give a small smile.

"Nihlus, we can't…you know me better than that" Vixen sighed before she broke her eyes away from his and looked towards the floor. Her heart still pounded in her chest, remembering the way he used to touch her. How his talons would glide across her skin sending a tingle throughout her body. The way he would almost worship her body like a temple virgin made her mind race. God why had she left him for Saren? That right, he was getting too close…she didn't want anyone too close, people got hurt when they got close. She got hurt when she let people get close. But Nihlus was already too close and there nothing she could do about it. It scared her to much she ran into the arms of another man…another Turian. Nihlus still stood by her even though she crushed him and she was…she didn't know what she was besides happy that he didn't hate her.

"I know Vix, I know." Nihlus pressed his forehead to hers and Vixen felt her chest explode. She pressed back lightly and suddenly the once soft growl was replaced by a soft humming purr.

"I'm sorry; I'm a bad influence…" Vixen chuckled out before moving away. Nihlus watched her lean back into her cot before he smiled and chuckled. He stood only to sit next to her and nudge her with his armoured shoulder.

"Not a bad influence, more like a bad temptation" Nihlus told her. Vixen looked up to him and leant against him shaking her head.

"Then you're the bad influence" Vixen told Nihlus.

"I can live with that" Nihlus chuckled.

A few moments of silence made Nihlus worry, usually Vixen would have at least punch his shoulder or arm but nothing came. Nihlus looked down towards Vixen, her hair covering her face but her breathing was slow and deep, her body relaxed and still. Nihlus moved carefully to move some strands of hair away from Vixen's face to find her sleeping against his shoulder. Nihlus sighed with a smile and a shake of his head. He should have expected this, she used too much biotic power during Kaidan's test and it must have drained her of energy. She always went over the top.

"Silly Vixen" Nihlus lay her down on the cot before placing a kiss on her forehead. Retreating, he needed to give his evaluation to Anderson about Kaidan's failure; Nihlus left the room in total darkness so that Shepard could sleep.

)_)

_Hands grab her arms and pin her down. _

_Her hair flies across her face as she struggles against the hands._

_Wet, something wet runs along her stomach and hips. _

_Sharp, scratch, pull…bleed._

_Screams tear from her throat as she hears laughter and shouting. She feels her blood run down her arm while her head begins to feel funny. Already blurred images became blotched colours in a bright light. Sounds muffled by distance, words only became muffled songs of doom and fear. But touch, she could still feel. The slab her naked body was placed upon like a glorified chuck of meat, made her feel small and weak. Hands ran along her legs and stomach, across her flat chest. Then something wet again ran along her stomach while another sharp scratch broke her skin. _

_She wants to scream. Somebody to save her. Her protector to come for her. But no one is coming, she knows this but she still wishes._

"_Help…me…please…"_

Vixen jolts awake as her biotics flare inside the dark room. Her breathing rapid and shallow, her eyes darting round the enclosed dark room.

"Not again" Vixen leaps off the cot and starts to pound her fists on the metal walls.

"Let me out!" She screams and pounds her fists more against the metal. Dulled pangs and bangs created familiar music and surrounded her in a veil of fear. Her heart sped up, her eyes wide; she needed to get out of that room. Vixen started to slam her fists onto any surface, some were soft, and a lot were hard. Her skin split and bled but the pain was numb. She felt her fist smash something and the shards sliced and embedded themselves into her hands. She screamed she didn't want to be trapped again. Not again.

Then light flooded the room and suddenly she couldn't move, her body felt frozen to the spot but she wasn't hit by anything. Then her body was pressed against the wall, her breasts crushed against the unforgiving metal. Cold melted into her body like venom flowing through her veins.

"Calm down" A voice sounded, she didn't know this voice. Slowly she was turned and she was faced with a man who she seemed to know. His dark hair was neatly done but Vixen focused on his eyes and she hated them. They were wide, like he had just realised who she was and the blow glow that surrounded him faded rapidly.

"Commander, I'm sorry I…" She didn't let him finish she was on him. Vixen tackled the man to the floor, she could tell she knocked the wide out of him but that wasn't enough. He could be one of them. They landed to the ground and she grabbed his neck, her nails digging into his flesh as she gripped tight. The man struggled for air, his lips turning a shade of purple she found pretty.

"Vix!" A voice cried out. She turned and saw. Nihlus stood at the door with his expression hidden in a stone wall. Her heart dropped as what she was doing and where she was kept to her mind as if a missing part of data was finally uploaded. Vixen looked down at the man and Vixen realised it was Kaidan, his lips purple and his eyes rolled back into his head while her nails dripped with his blood. Vixen took her hands from around Kaidan's neck like he had burnt her, seeing the blood drip from her hands she ran back into the small dark room.

The door opened then closed and suddenly she was encased in Nihlus' arms. Vixen clung to him as her body shook. Images again flew through her mind's eye. She wanted to shred her nails along her arms to get rid of the sharp scratching sensation but Nihlus held her tight, so tight she couldn't move.

"Nih…Nih I don't…" Vixen didn't cry she ground her teeth into her cheek but her body shook violently. Nihlus pressed her head into his neck and purred softly. The smell of his musk and the feel of safety started to blanket her and Vixen felt her body start to calm.

"It's alright Vix, it's just a memory." Nihlus soothed.

Yes a memory of some of the hundreds she'd like to forget.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Xenophobic idiots.

"Shepard, do you realise that you attacked an unarmed officer" Anderson's voice boomed throughout the captain's cabin. The small room only seemed to have enough space for a double bed, a sofa and a desk. On one side there was a window looking out towards the endless black. Shepard sat, straight backed, on the sofa as Anderson paced the full short length of the room. His hands were clasped tightly behind his back but Vixen saw the slight twitch his fingers had. If Anderson was capable of hitting people for disobedience then he was holding back for her sake. But Vixen knew more than likely that Anderson had his hands clasped behind his back so that he didn't have them flying all over the place and scolding her like she was his own daughter. Anderson knew the most about Vixen and helped her through the Alliance; even helped her get to N7, and the two had become something more of a father and daughter relationship. So the telling's off were nothing new.

Anderson had called Vixen to his office after some of the other (women) officers went screaming to him about how she nearly killed Kaidan. Kaidan was now being checked by the resident doctor Karin Chakwas, a professional in the Alliance fleet and had even treated a few of Vixen's wounds once or five times. As far as she knew or wanted to know, was that he would live maybe a few scars on his neck but nothing serious.

Anderson turned to face her, his features look tired as he let out a long drawn out sigh. Vixen met his eyes but said nothing, what could she say? _Sorry Anderson, I remembered something even you know nothing about and kinda lost it. _Yeah right.

"Shepard, you know you can tell me" Anderson urged but Vixen looked at him with best commander's mask on.

"To be honest Anderson, I don't want to talk about it…no offence. I woke up, I didn't know where I was and…well I mistook Kaidan for an enemy solider." Vixen stood to move towards the door but Anderson caught her arm. Vixen stopped in her tracks but didn't turn to face him; instead she let her red and white hair cover her face. Anderson's callous fingers pressed into her smooth skin before he let go of her arm with another exhausted sigh.

"Shepard, I know there more than what you telling me, I always have. Whatever you're dealing with…you need to get it sorted. And if you won't let me in then, I don't know how to help you" Anderson told her. Vixen dug her nails into her palms before nodding and walking out of his cabin.

As soon as the doors were closed she felt the eyes of the crew on her. Then again all she had to do was breath and she would turn heads. The crew of the Normandy gave her different looks; the women gave her pure hated looks. She did just ruin their favourite eye candy she supposed. The man shifted in their places while trying to avoid her gaze. Vixen sneered and instead of hitting the wall or one of the nearby crew she stormed off towards the women's showers. Kaidan's blood still crusted round her nails and she felt disgusting to boot.

Stepping into the shower room, Vixen ripped off her clothing only realising that she was still wearing the clothing she wore for Kaidan's test on Mindoir. Growling she tore off the rest of her clothes and underwear before stepping into the spray of ice cold water. Damn the Alliance for not managing to fit hot water into the budget, she really needed a hot shower right now and even though the sonic shower were available Vixen never felt truly clean after having one. She preferred the water dripping down her skin as it traced the scars across her skin, running through her hair like rain soaking her very being. But she loved what the touch of water did to her nanites, the buzz of the sparking electric that dances across her body. Sometimes she found it sexual while other times it helped her relax her muscles. Right now she needed it to cool her seething anger.  
Then something happened she didn't need. The door of the shower opened and Vixen recognised the clunk-clunk of Alliance issue boots and the giggling of best friends. Vixen sighed; she might as well give them privacy on their gossip, as she reached for the button to turn off the water.

"I can't believe what that Commander did to Alenko"

"I know, she acted like a crazed Verren"

The women started talking about her. Vixen bit her lip, she should go before she did something to these women who thought they were having an innocent shower while gossiping…about her. Damn it.

"She even drew blood; I hope he doesn't get scars that would be a shame"

"I don't know, I like scars but I don't trust that Commander. She's unstable; I don't know why Anderson isn't shipping her off on the next shuttle right now"

"I heard she's with that…ugh…Turian. Do you think they are fucking? I know they share the same room"

"That would be gross if she was, I wouldn't put it past her"

"I know right…Alenko is so much better than that plated beast"

The women laughed and continued to compare Nihlus to Kaidan. Vixen ground her teeth together as her finger made small spider web like cracks on the wall. Most things she could brush off but this was getting her hackles and biotics screaming.

"But it's a shame that Alenko is totally infatuated with that Commander, I don't get what's the big deal about her"

"I heard she was the only one to survive a Thrasher Maw attack"

"From the beating she gave Alenko, I'd say she killed her own team and blamed it on the Thrasher Maws"

That did it. Vixen stormed out of the shower, forgetting her clothes and running water, and came face to back with the two women. She didn't have time to take much in about them beside the fact that one had black hair and the other had blonde and both had very long hair. Vixen stormed up behind them before grabbing their hair and planting their pretty faces against the metallic surface of the shower room stalls. The women tried to scream for help but Vixen pressed their mouths to the stalls, muffling the sounds before they left their lips. The blonde woman looked out of the corner of her eye to see Vixen with cold eyes and a hard lined mouth, still dripping wet with cold water.

"You know what, I can take of bullshit. I don't mind the fact that you think I fuck Nihlus; I don't care that you might hate me. But you EVER talk MY team on Akuze like that again and I will personally rip your vocal cords from your throats" Vixen snarled as her biotics started to flow across her skin. The women shook with fear, Vixen leant in close so much so her large breasts pressed against their arms while her grip on their hair tightened making them cringe in pain.

"And for your information, Turians are so much better than Human men any day. But you xenophobic people are too full of yourselves to even see past your noses. You make me sick." Vixen spoke in hushed tones. The women smelt of fear as tears ran down their cheeks. Vixen sneered, they could talk shit and even more shit but when they came up against the one they talked shit about they crumbled into snivelling school girl. With a forceful push Vixen let go of their hair before sharply turning, grabbing a towel and wrapping it round her body and storming out of the shower room. Completely forgetting her clothes as they let soaking wet on the shower room floor, gathering water while the dried blood of the mother and child from Mindoir fell into the drain below.

)_)

"Well this brings back memories" Joker's voice was a welcome sound. Joker hadn't changed from the last time Vixen had seen him. The memory was a sad one, not bad just sad. She had just found out that she was a biotic and the Alliance had sent a shuttle to pick her up so that she could attend brain camp. They stood at the port waiting for the shuttle to arrive, they talked about each they saw fly into port, talking about how they would fly or how they knew a better ship than the other. But when the shuttle arrive their smiles faded and when the Alliance solider stepped out of the shuttle it all became real. Joker made a joke and made her promise that she was to be the best biotic at the camp, and he made a promise to be the best pilot in the Alliance fleet. Even before Vixen could answer Joker pulled her close and gave her a hug that was so tight Vixen thought he was going to crack a bone. It was a sad memory but one of her best.

"It sure does" Vixen told him as she looked over the controls of the co-pilot. This was what she needed, flying always helped sooth anything and the fact that Joker was there only made it better.

"By the way, your ass has gotten better" Joker teased making Vixen arch her eye brow.

"And you got a rodent on your face" Vixen teased back. Joker smiled and rubbed his chin and jaw.

"You don't like it? I thought it made me look rugged"

"What it makes you look like is you've plastered a rodent across your face" Vixen lent over the arm of the arm of the co-pilot chair and pulled on the brim of his hat to cover his eyes. Joker tried to swat her away but Vixen was victorious when Joker's hat covered his eyes. Vixen chuckled as Joker straightens his hat and scowled at Vixen; Vixen sat back in the pilot's chair and looked over the display.

"We're heading to Eden Prime?" Vixen asked as she checked the data that ran through the screen. Joker hummed as he made his hands a flurry of motion.

"Yeah, the council contacted Anderson and Nihlus a while ago. Anderson then told me to head towards Eden Prime. Before you ask I have no idea why" Joker told her without taking his eyes off the screen. Vixen tilted her head, she hadn't heard anything from Nihlus about a call from the council but then again it did just come in. This might be another assignment for Kaidan and Nihlus to do while she was stuck on the ship but why would the council take such an interest, something didn't feel right.

"But I noticed the little robots are still doing their job of making you a freaky shape shifter" Joker told her using a matter-of-fact tone. Vixen grinned and shook her head, besides Nihlus, Joker was the only one to know about her secret talent. The amount of times she had tricked him back at flight school had her over in stiches all the time.

"It's not shape shifting, it's…plastic surgery without the knife" Vixen corrected him. In truth she had no idea how to describe her talent, she could change her appearance but she couldn't change into an Asari or Verren any time she wanted. One time she did turn green, which freaked Joker out to high heaven but that might have been when she was sick.

"Well whatever it is, still works huh?" Joker smiled and Vixen threw a datapad at head.

"Watch it…cripple in the pilot seat" Joker told her before straightening his hat.

"The only thing I could have hurt then would be your ego." Vixen started to lean over the chair again when suddenly a cough sounded behind them. Vixen turned to see Kaidan, looking no worse for wear, standing in the archway of the cockpit. He shifted about on his feet as he kept his eyes to the floor but every once in a while they would flick up towards Vixen. Vixen rolled her eyes and got up out of the chair.

"See you later Joker, I still say you should have kept the green hair and red lips" Vixen ducked as a datapad sailed pasted her head. Joker groaned at his failure but Vixen smiled and carried on walking down the gangway before being stopped by a hand on her arm. Vixen's eye twitched as she looked down at the hand that had grabbed her arm, Kaidan gently held her arm in his soft grasp.

"Commander, can we talk…" Kaidan didn't meet her eyes which made Vixen arch her eyebrow. Letting out a heavy sigh she ushered him into the air lock, the only other room that was private beside the one that was being used by herself and Nihlus. Kaidan followed rubbing the back of his neck which Vixen noticed was bandaged and small dots of red stained the white fabric. Vixen turned towards him and clasped her hands behind her back while sicking down onto her hip, she really didn't want to talk to him but she would be the good Commander for a change.

"Shoot" Vixen allowed. Kaidan seemed to gulp before clearing his throat but he was still having trouble looking at her which made Vixen a bit twitchy. If he was going to act like a green cadet fresh out of boot camp then she was going to walk away.

"Back on Mindoir, Anderson said that the girl we found there…was you" Kaidan spoke. Vixen narrowed her eyes; Anderson didn't know that she could change her appearance so she was in the dark on this one.

"Yes, it was. Was that a problem?" Vixen asked. Kaidan shot his head up with eyes so wide Vixen nearly swore they were going to pop out of his head.

"No, I…I'm still trying to think how you did it. Anderson said you were testing out a new devise that Nihlus had given you" Kaidan looked as if he was chewing on the inside of his cheek but again looked away from Vixen and towards the grated floor. What was so interesting down there?

"Ah, Yes. Nihlus had given me a new devise to try out for the council to see if it could work with every race. I had to test to see if it could stand up to biotics…being attacked by them and using them." Vixen lied. Granted not the best thing she could have come up with but she didn't want him asking too many questions.

"I can't say much more" Vixen told him. Kaidan nodded while he shifted in place.

"Alright, Sorry I Just needed to hear it from you" Kaidan stepped to the side and Vixen took her chance to escape. Before she could exit the airlock something kept up her spine, a small feeling of guilt. Maybe Kaidan wasn't looking at her was because he was afraid of her. Vixen grit her teeth and balled her fists, usually she was fine with people hating her or being afraid of her but somehow she felt like Kaidan didn't need to be ground into the dirt any more than he already was. Whatever Anderson had told him had taken its toll and plus the fact that she did nearly kill him could have done something as well. Maybe Anderson told him he just blew his chance at being a Spectre but Nihlus hadn't said anything to her about it. Sighed her looked over her shoulder towards Kaidan who was looking confused as to why she hadn't left the door way…But Vixen could tell he was fine, since he was staring intently at her ass.

"I'm sorry about nearly killing you, you caught me at a bad time" With that she marched off, leaving Kaidan with mouth agape.

)_)

"You didn't tell me we were going to Eden Prime" Vixen walked in to the little broom closet of a bedroom that she shared with Nihlus. The Turian in question looked up from his data pad; he sat on his cot with a pillow under his leg spur, so that the edge of the cot wouldn't annoy him. Vixen sighed and slapped his legs to get him to move and took the pillow from its position. Vixen used her biotics to pull over her own cot and made a sort of double bed and started to sort out the pillows to that they resembled a Turian bed. Nihlus watched her movements as she fluffed or folded the pillows. When she finished she smiled to herself and nodded.

"There, that will be better for you" Vixen said and Nihlus looked to her cot and then towards her.

"And where will you sleep?" He asked there was something in his voice she didn't like.

"On the floor, it's no big deal" Vixen started to sort out her own pillow and blanket but before she knew it, Nihlus had grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his lap where he hugged her close. Vixen shifted a bit to that she didn't hurt his legs but then froze when Nihlus buried his nose into her hair.

"What did those women say to make you smash their faces into the bathroom stalls" Nihlus spoke and Vixen felt her stomach fall to the floor. She had completely forgotten about two women…and her clothes.

"They just talked about me…stuff about me and what I did to Alenko…"

"That wouldn't make you smash their faces Vix, what did they say?" Nihlus clung tighter while his rough lips dragged along the exposed part of her neck. Vixen bit her lip to stop herself from moaning at the feel while her stomach grew into many, many knots.

"They talked about you…and Akuze…They thought I had killed my own team and blamed it on a Thrasher Maw attack." Vixen growled out, in hindsight maybe she should have made one of them blood but she had always washed away Kaidan's blood from her nails. Nihlus sighed and held her close.

"Alright, at least I can tell Anderson that you didn't go mad again. But Vix please stop attacking the crew…or I will tie you up" Nihlus threatened but Vixen could feel his mandibles flare into a smile.

"You'd like me to attack people so you could tie me up" Vixen wriggled in his lap making Nihlus loosen his grip round her waist and kissed her temple.

"You know me too well" Nihlus went back to reading his datapad "To answer your question: Yes we are going to Eden Prime. The council has received word of a massive find there and we are being sent to pick it up" Nihlus told her. Vixen wondered what they could have found on that planet. Besides the colony Vixen didn't know much about the planet itself, Humans made it sound like paradise but that usually meant that it was boring. Why couldn't Humans colonise somewhere like Tuchanka? That would be fun.

"Ah, another pick up then…I don't need to worry" Vixen leant into Nihlus' chest as he let out a soft rumble but he never took his eyes off the information in front of him. Instead he stroked her stomach with his thumb while his legs wrapped round her like a protective shield. Just then Vixen's Omni-tool chimed with the message alert. Vixen opened it up and saw Saren had sent her a message, Nihlus must have seen because he was having trouble keeping down a possessive growl. Vixen elbowed his waist lightly but she still felt the Turian behind her shiver with delight. She shook her head before opening up the message.

_To: V.S_

_From: S.A_

_I'm sorry I did not reply sooner to your message my Fox but getting a message to you is difficult at the moment. I cannot and won't say more._

_I saw Nihlus' report of Mindoir and I must say I was impressed. Watching that Human go flying was…amusing. I still stand by the fact you should kill him._

_And Nihlus, If you ever do that sort of thing to Vixen again I will rip off your mandible._

_Be careful My Fox_

_S.A_

Vixen smiled before showing the message to Nihlus. Nihlus shuddered at the little message to him as his mandibles went tight against his mouth.

"Ok, no more knocking you out but he didn't say I couldn't tie you up" Nihlus teased but Vixen mock glared and elbowed his waist again. Nihlus shuddered again as his hand on her stomach gripped her clothing tighter.

"You keep doing that and…" Nihlus spoke in husky tones and Vixen felt her face grow hot.

"I know I'll stop." Vixen said as she went back and settled into Nihlus' lap and replied to Saren's message. Vixen wondered how Saren was doing at the Veil; he had been there almost as long as she had been on the Normandy. She understood why he was having trouble but still something didn't sit right with her, it was her bones were screaming at her that something was wrong but she couldn't see it. When she finished her message she looked at Nihlus' data pad and saw that he was looking over Kaidan's report of Mindoir. And from the sound of his growling and the grip on her stomach, he didn't like what he was reading. But when Vixen looked at Nihlus he looked tired. Vixen couldn't explain it but she had been around Turians for so long that she was able to read their facial expressions like a pro. Nihlus' eyes were glazed over with the need for sleep and his mandibles were fluttering slightly but slowly falling into a more relaxed state and his growling sounded more like a soft rumble of thunder. Vixen reached up and touched his mandible, snapping Nihlus out of his tired haze.

"Come on, get some sleep" Vixen urged. Nihlus sighed before putting down the data pad and rubbed his face.

"Today has just been…hectic. First Mindoir, then you nearly killing Alenko…and then you nearly mauled two women in the shower room…" Nihlus mumbled. Vixen bit her lip and felt like punching herself. Nihlus looked down at her and gently pulled Vixen's lip from her teeth and nuzzled her temple.

"It's not your fault Vix" Nihlus told her but Vixen looked up at him and poked his forehead.

"Sleep" She ordered. But before she could untangle herself from Nihlus' grip, Nihlus lay down and brought her close to his body.

"You're not sleeping on the floor Vix, stay here" Nihlus ordered her, Vixen rolled her eyes but picked up Kaidan's report.

"Stubborn Turian"

"Stubborn Human"

"Sleep"

"Stop worrying"

"Sleep"

"Can't we just have sex instead?"

Vixen hit his forehead with the data pad.

"Sleep!"

"Yes mother"

With that Nihlus closed his eyes and soon enough he was gone. Vixen smiled and shook her head slightly.

"Stubborn Turian"

**Please Review!**

**Next stop Eden Prime. *Bites finger nails* I'm not gonna like that chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Eden Prime.

Vixen stood in front of her locker as she checked every bit of armour, every weapon that she might have to use. They were still a way out from Eden Prime but that didn't mean she shouldn't get ready. It had only been a few minutes since Vixen had witnessed Nihlus and Anderson telling Kaidan that he was to be the new Spectre, Kaidan looked like he was about to crumble on to the ground as he let the news sink her and it made Vixen scoff silently. Kaidan wasn't ready in her opinion but the council didn't care about her opinion, the council needed a public human Spectre to show the public that they considered all races equal. Yeah tell that to the Volus, the Elcor and the Batarians. Even the Quarians.

Then the news about the Prothean Beacon and that's when Kaidan showed he was not ready to become a Spectre. When asked about the Protheans and what he knew, Kaidan froze up like lizard in the South Pole. Vixen took over saying that the Protheans were a race of aliens that existed over 50,000 years ago. Many speculated whether the Protheans did build the Mass Relays or the Citadel but they had certainly left their marks on many worlds. Beacons holding information of vast knowledge were held deep beneath the earth of almost every planet. Mars was the latest, being discovered over 50 or so years ago, helping the Human ascend into the stars…and eventually the first contact war. The only thing that nobody was able to give a clear answer on was how all the Protheans just vanished, as if they never existed in the first place. Anderson at that moment seemed impressed while Nihlus looked like he was about ready to burst into laughter at the fact that even though Vixen looked like all she knew was how to point and shoot, she was smart.

Then that horrible message, the sound alone made Vixen's stomach churn. Gunfire and explosions riddled the sound like fireworks on the 4th of July. Then there were the soldiers dying before their eyes, one stood out a woman dressed in white armour seemed to be rallying the others to defend against whatever was attacking. Then the image of that ship, it seemed to burn into her mind like she was never going to forget it. The squid like creature that hung in the air on invisible wires while crimson lighting streaked across the sky.

It wasn't long after that, that Vixen found herself checking and re-checking her armour and weapons. Anderson had told her that since the mission was no longer a simple pick up, she would have to lead a team (consisting of herself, Kaidan and Jenkins) and reach that Beacon. Kaidan looked like he had been punched in the gut at the fact that Anderson chose her to lead while he was the one getting the Spectre deal. Vixen was glad that she went to see Jenkins; she found out that he grew up on Eden Prime so he and Vixen devised a path that would lead them to the Beacon quickest. Vixen was impressed with the boy, he yearned for action and field work but his battle planning was top notch. But still Vixen felt uneasy, like something was twisting her gut into multiple knots and then some. The image of that ship still haunted her mind's eye and Vixen felt like she had to shiver whenever it appeared. As she looked down at her Shotgun the familiar weight felt good and Vixen felt the strange calming effect the weapon gave her. A gun, whatever kind, maybe a weapon of destruction and pain to some but to Vixen all she saw was a protector. Used in the right hands guns could be used to protect people. That is what it is meant to be a…

"Vix…" Nihlus' voice broke through Vixen's trance and when she turned she saw the Turian walking up to her dressed in his armour with his weapons of choice strapped to his back and hips. Vixen smile to him as she placed her shotgun on the small of her back.

"Hey Nih, all set?" She asked. Nihlus nodded before he tucked a strand of her red and white hair behind her ear.

"You've got a bad feeling about this, haven't you" Nihlus stated. Vixen slightly cursed that Nihlus knew her so well, but she guessed she couldn't hide what she was feeling about this mission. It was meant to be a simple grab and go mission but now this was a whole different ball game.

"It feels like that mission we had back on Illium, when we found all those slaves" Vixen told him and Nihlus rumbled in return. That was a harrowing mission and it wasn't because Saren was with them. Nihlus gave a soft growl before grabbing Vixen's hands and brought her face towards his. Vixen looked wide eyed into his endless green depths.

"Vix, focus on the mission. Do your best and if things start to turn into a shit storm then you grit your teeth you say something stupid and you move forward." Nihlus placed a taloned hand on Vixen's cheek as he purred softly, the sound running through her body like rolling thunder. "And when this mission is over we go back to me teasing you and you hitting me, sound fair"

Nihlus smiled as Vixen chuckled and shook her head. Stubborn Turian, that's what he was. Nihlus leaned in and kissed Vixen's forehead, Vixen smiled as she watched him start to back away but something inside her screamed. Something was telling her that this mission was going to end badly and it had something to do with Nihlus.

"Nih…" before she knew it Vixen ran into his arms and lightly pressed her forehead to his. She felt Nihlus stiffen under her hold as she wrapped her nimble hands round his neck.

"You have to promise you'll stay alive" Vixen growled out. Nihlus looked at her and before she knew it Nihlus had pressed his lips plates to her lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Vixen felt a shiver run up her spine as Nihlus' mouth stifled a moan that tried to escape from her lips. Their tongue battling for dominance as Nihlus backed her up into the wall, his large frame trapping her as he kissed her roughly. After a moment they pulled away, panting but looking into each other's eyes.

"Then you promise the same, Vix" Nihlus growled out as he brought his hand to her neck and ran his talons through her hair at the back of her head. Vixen lean into his touch, slightly exposing her neck to him making Nihlus growl louder, Vixen looked into his eyes while reaching up and traced his clan markings that ran along his mandibles.

"I promise Nih" she spoke softly as Nihlus leant into her touch.

"Then I promise too Vix"

They stayed like that for a while, looking into each other's eyes. Vixen couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen to Nihlus, she couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let that happen.

)_)

Vixen, Kaidan and Jenkins touched down on the grassy plains of Eden Prime and the first thing that struck Vixen was the smell of burning fires that hung in the air like a curtain of despair. The Normandy sailed away and as the roaring sound of the engines faded away the sound of gunfire took over. Vixen moved her team to the path she and Jenkins had set out; there wasn't much time to take in the scenery around her so as Kaidan and Jenkins talked about some sort of organic gas bag, Vixen pushed through the mud and long grass. Nihlus was just ahead, checking out the colony and scouting out for the enemy. They had synced up their radios before the drops so that Nihlus could give Vixen updates as they went along. As she made her way the radio crackled to life and Nihlus' gruff voice came through.

"This place got hit hard, Vix. Hostiles everywhere. Keep your guard up"

"You too, don't be reckless" Vixen told him. Nihlus chuckled at the other end before the line cut off. As the team moved towards an open area, Jenkins found it hard to deal with the fact that the place he called home for so many years was being torn and blown up around him. Kaidan told him to focus and pushed ahead; Vixen though looked back at the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jenkins, I know it's hard. But you need to push forward, I'm afraid there's not a lot we can do" Vixen spoke softly, feeling like she could do more but the scene around her didn't give her much hope. Jenkins nodded as his steeled himself against the onslaught that befell his home.

"I know Commander, thank you" Jenkins nodded. Vixen smiled and patted his shoulder before they moved forward. They met up with Kaidan and continued on the path; soon they came to an incline surrounded by rocks and trees. That's when Vixen felt rather than heard the eerie silence that encased the area. Holding up her fist, her team stopped and crouched down behind some of the larger rocks. Nothing appeared but Vixen didn't trust it the open path ahead of her, it seemed too simple. Looking towards her team they were out in the open and the cover they had wasn't enough for all three of them. Silently she told Jenkins to move over towards the other side and take cover, Jenkins nodded and as he did that's when their enemy appeared. Floating turrets flew out from behind the rocks and before she knew it their laser tore through Jenkins' shields as if they were paper and with a thud, Jenkins fell to the floor. Vixen stared in disbelief while Jenkins' blood soaked the sun dried earth. Vixen gritted her teeth as she growled.

"Kaidan cover me!" Vixen ordered before she sent up her barrier and ran toward the turrets. Bullets flew past her as she broke out into a charge and re-appeared crushing one turret into the ground with her foot. The second turned but before it could shoot, Vixen brought out her shotgun and blew up the floating metal bug until it was a pile of smoking scrap metal. Vixen looked down the hill to see Kaidan kneeling over the body of Jenkins, closing his eyes. Vixen walked up behind Kaidan and looked down at the body of Jenkins, this shouldn't have happened to him. He was filled with so much promise and now…he deserved better.

"Ripped right through his shields. Never had a chance" Kaidan surmised. Vixen noticed that Kaidan had become an entirely different person. Instead of the stumbling, unsure-of-himself biotic that she had grown used to avoiding at all costs, she was looking at a cold solider. His eyes seemed darker while his face remained impassive. Vixen wondered if this was because he had been told he had a chance to become a Spectre or if this was what he was like on the battle field, either way she didn't like it.

"We'll do what we can for Jenkins when we get back to the Normandy. But right now we need to get to that Beacon." Vixen spoke as she looked down towards the corpse of Jenkins. Kaidan nodded before pulling out his pistol.

"Agreed" he said and they both moved forward.

Along the way they encountered more turrets and with each one, Vixen noticed that they looked very advanced. Not the type Mercenaries would use. They also seemed to almost work together, while one took cover another fired and they changed positions frequently. Vixen then knew that they were dealing with ordinary turrets; no these were controlled by a VI or something. The radio crackled again as she made her way through a rather dense part of the woods that would lead them towards an area just before the dig site.

"I've got some burnt out buildings here Vix, a lot of bodies too" Nihlus spoke. His voice sounded haunted.

"I've encountered some turrets but it seems like they have an interface controlling them, maybe a VI I don't know but one thing is for sure. We aren't dealing with pirates or mercenaries" Vixen told him. Nihlus hummed.

"I'll check it out, I'll radio you once you've reached the dig site" Nihlus told her.

"Alright, careful" Vixen told him. Nihlus cut the communication as her and Kaidan broke through the woods. When they did they saw a person running towards some boulders. Vixen recognised the woman from the video, her white armour now looked burnt and Vixen could see her shields starting to fail from the constant onslaught of whoever was shooting at her. The woman dived down while drawing out her pistol and shot both turrets with two clean shots. Vixen was impressed but then behind the falling turrets Vixen noticed something. Strangely shaped men pulling a man over a devise, for a moment Vixen wondered what they were doing until before her eyes a spike ripped through the torso of the man. Vixen nearly threw up as she watched the blood run down the spike and the man take his last breath, she was reminded of the old cultures of the 20th century sticking heads on spikes to ward of enemies but this seemed…like something more than a warning. As the strange men turned Vixen thought they were wearing extremely shiny armour because a light blinded her eyes for a moment, then that's when she heard a sound she couldn't forget. It sounded like garbled numbers running through a computer at high speed, Geth. Only Geth 'spoke' like that. Vixen didn't have time to think why the Geth of all things were here and why Saren hadn't said anything about a group of Geth disappearing from the Veil.

She charged at the two Geth, sending them flying back before she pulled out her shotgun and blew out their headlights. Effectively blinding the Geth units, Vixen loaded some incinerating ammunition into her shotgun and fired into their chest. Soon the two units were burning away, their wires melting into the surface of their metal skin. Vixen made her way over to Kaidan, who was helping the woman stand and apply medi-gel to any wounds she couldn't reach. As Vixen approached the woman snapped into attention, Vixen gave a slight nod.

"Who are you solider?" Vixen asked as she took in the woman before her.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212, are you in charge here mam?" the woman spoke. Information flooded Vixen's brain like a dam had just been opened on a dry land.

"The 212? You were part of the Alliance patrol that got stationed here?" Vixen asked. Ashley nodded grimly, that was all Vixen needed. The rest of the patrol had obviously not been as…bloody lucky like Williams. Ashley then started ranting about how one minute they were patrolling the boarder before they got attack. How she tried to get out a distress signal but everything was being jammed. Vixen wasn't surprised, even though she had never fought Geth before she had heard that they were really good at jamming communications when they were needed most.

"So they Geth attacked and you have no idea why" Vixen surmised. Ashley looked taken aback by the fact that Vixen knew the things by name while Kaidan looked horrified. Vixen had almost forgotten Kaidan was there until.

"The Geth haven't been seen beyond the Veil in over 300 years" Oh so he did know some alien history after all. That was something but Vixen still thought he wasn't ready for the Spectres. Ashley seemed to take the information to heart but Vixen knew they didn't have time for chit chat.

"Kaidan, learn what you can from Williams, Williams you're with us. I've got to make a call" Vixen walked off so that she was out of ear shot of the other two. Kaidan continued to talk to Ashley and Ashley just seemed to get more flustered, Vixen knew it was just battle nerves but she had to shake it off. Turning on her radio Vixen cringed slightly when she heard gunfire come from the other end.

"Nih…you'd better be alive because I'm not going to kiss a corpse" Vixen scolded. A lightly chuckle rattled through the radio.

"But I'd make such a handsome corpse" Nihlus teased. Vixen rolled her eyes and shook her head, even in the middle of a fire fight her could get away with the most obvious flirting ever.

"I'll believe that when I see it. Listen the enemy is the Geth" Vixen told him. Nihlus went silent for moment, the only sounds coming from his radio was his ragged breathing and a light growl. It was as if the information had hit him hard. Vixen felt a bit guilty in placing that weight on his shoulders.

"That would explain these turrets, Vix be careful we don't know how they work in a fight" Nihlus warned. Vixen nodded even though Nihlus couldn't see her. But one thing did bother Vixen, Saren was meant to have a mission in the Veil. So if these Geth were here, what happened to Saren? Vixen's heart clenched slightly from worry, feeling the cold tendrils of panic being to creepy up her spine and into the back of her mind. Shaking her head away of the fogging thoughts, she turned her attention to the two soldiers that were in the middle of a small spat, Vixen rolled her eyes at the childish display.

"You be careful too Nih" Vixen whispered into her radio before she went back to her team and told them to move to the dig site. Ashley had a vague idea of where it was and so they headed off in the direction.

)_)

The dig site was a complete waste of time! Vixen growled as she looked at the empty site. How could they move it? Why would they move it? Where did they move it? She didn't have time to search the entire colony; she needed to get the Beacon. Fast. Whoever was here leading the Geth, they obviously only wanted one thing that was of value here. Ashley said that there might be some researchers in the camp above them…if they were lucky. Vixen could only hope that the Beacon had been moved by their side and not the Geth.

"I'm starting to hate this mission" Vixen growled as she made her way up the ramp. Then Nihlus clicked in saying that he could see a small space port up ahead, Vixen wondered where the hell he was, but he wanted to check it out. Vixen's stomach gave an almighty lurch when he said those words. Something didn't feel right again, it felt worse than that time on Illium. No she had to stay focused like Nihlus had told her. When she reached the top of the ramp Vixen looked round and had to look away from the horror she saw. All around her stood tall spikes. Some held people while others didn't. The camp site burnt with bright lit fires while smoke bellowed into the sky. Vixen looked closer at one of the many spikes, it was of odd design. The metal looked like it was alive and her nanites protested at Vixen being so near to the object. Vixen backed away but as she did the spike started to retract, lowering the person gently to the ground. Or at least Vixen thought it was a person, what greeted her was a thing of blue and black, their eyes dead and hollow while wires were plunged into their mouths making them look as if they had an endless screaming face. Vixen could only describe the thing as a husk, a husk or shell of a mutated person. Without hesitation Vixen withdrew her pistol and planted three bullets into the head of the Husk before it had chance to even get up.

"Williams, Alenko! Watch it, those people on those spikes are not people anymore and will attack…don't let them touch you!" Vixen ordered as more spike began lower and the husks started to groan and move. Ashley pulled out her assault rifle while Kaidan readied her biotics. Vixen would have done the same but her nanites were screaming at her not to touch or be touched by the husks. Whatever signal the husks were emitting her nanites didn't like it at all, her blood almost burnt but vixen gritted through the pain as she shot at the charging husks. Soon with the help of Ashley the husks were down. Vixen ordered Kaidan and Ashley to look in the remaining cabins to see if there were any supplies they could use. Nothing stood out, some Omni-gel and Medi-gel along with some more ammunition. Ashley handed her some of the medi-gel while Kaidan talked to some people he found hiding in one of the cabins.

Vixen decided to check the perimeter, thinking more of those Husks could appear or more Geth would pounce upon them. Ashley stayed behind to cover Kaidan while Vixen walked up the hill that led to the main colony. Then, as her foot hit the ground at the top of the hill, a sound shattered the air around her. The sound stabbed Vixen through the heart as real as a sword. Vixen's ear rang with static as her radio lost its connection. Her throat went dry, tendrils of cold tightly wrapped round her lungs as soon as she tried to draw breath. A sound she dreaded rang through the air…

BANG…

**Please Review!**

**I know I'm mean.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 7: LIVE!

She ran. She ran with all her might, her legs carrying her with as much strength they could give. Each footfall she hardly recognised the ground hitting the soles of her boots as she tore through the dirt. Screeching garbled data sang through the air as the Geth started to close in as Vixen tumbled down the hill, bullets flew at her and even though Kaidan tried to protect her his barrier wasn't strong enough. The bullets tore through her flesh but Vixen didn't care about the pain that now coursed through her body like lighting.

_You, you stupid, stubborn, cocky Turian! You'd better live!_ Her breathing hitched in her throat as pain laced her body. She hardly heard the calls of her team, shouting for her to come back. Vixen didn't care, she didn't care that her team was calling her. She didn't care that the Geth were tearing her body to shreds with bullets. She didn't care that her body was screaming in pain and her blood was flowing down her body like a waterfall. All she cared about was getting to Nihlus.

When she rounded a corner that leads towards the small space port, the one Nihlus must have talked about, but in the distance a large shadow made Vixen's pain numb. Her head started to tingle slightly as her eyes scanned the large outline of the shadow. Her heart pounded in her chest as a sound she had never heard before shook the earth beneath her feet. The large ship she had seen in that video now hovered before her as if it was a god. Slowly it rose to the sky; the clouds went black as the ship blocked out the sun. Then a bullet tore through her shoulder and pain flooded her body again, when she looked down more Geth surrounded her. Vixen didn't have time, she was mad, she needed to get to Nihlus…she wasn't going to let him die. Her biotics started to rage round her, the Geth seemed to panic as the unnatural storm swam round them like eels in a lake. Vixen gritted her teeth then with a scream she released a large amount of biotic power, creating a nova wiping out all the Geth in the area. Vixen pants as pain laced her body but willed her body to move; she coughed and spat out blood but she moved. She vaguely noticed the other two running down the hill behind her as she slowly reached the stairs, tripping over the last step she tumbled to the ridged platform. Blood soaked her hair inside her helmet; Vixen growled and tore off the horrid head protector. She hastily scanned the area and then before her laid the still body. Her heart almost stopped and her breathing hitched in her throat. Panic spread throughout her being and before she knew it she was up and running towards the body.

"NIHLUS!" Vixen screamed as she slammed herself into the floor next to him. In a panic she checked for wounds, her hands hovered over Nihlus' body as her eyes scanned franticly. Then her eyes came to just under his fringe and Vixen felt herself stop a scream of pain while her eyes fought to keep tears at bay.

"…Vix…" a rasping voice rang out. Vixen looked down to see Nihlus' half lidded eyes looking at her, his eyes shimmering. Turians couldn't cry she told herself but she knew that they could well with a form of tears.

"Nih…I'm here" Vixen reached out and gripped his hand. Nihlus weakly return the grip as his eyes scanned the several bullet wounds that littered her body. He started to keen softly making Vixen lean closer to him.

"Shh…I'm alright, I'm alright" Vixen comforted him. Then Kaidan and Ashley broke the scene. Kaidan seemed to pale while Ashley seemed to sneer at the scene. Vixen didn't have time to deal with her xenophobic ass, she needed to Normandy now.

"Joker! Please if you can hear me…Please" Vixen cried down her radio. The Radio crackled a bit but Joker's voice broke through.

"Vix, I'm here. What's going on?"

"Joker, please I need the Normandy. Nihlus has been hurt…please before…"

"I'm on my way Vix. Shut up! I'm getting to Vix no matter what…Fuck off you…" The radio cut out before Vixen heard anymore. Vixen turned back to Nihlus and saw the panic in his eyes; Vixen traced his clan markings on his mandible. There was one way to keep him alive but Nihlus hated it but she had to do it.

"Nih…I know you don't like this but I'm not going to let you die" Vixen told him. Nihlus kneed softly but brought his hand weakly to her cheek and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Vixen nodded as she released her biotics, letting them flow round her a Nihlus. Vixen had only done this a few times and only once on Nihlus, it was like an Asari embracing eternity but Vixen developed it so that her biotics would flow into another's body but instead of stimulation Vixen used her biotics to slow down the person's heart and calm the erratic panic that surged throughout the other's body. Vixen's biotics blanketed them both in a calming aura, the surroundings dimmed and blurred until only those two were in focus. Vixen took Nihlus' hand in her own and Nihlus let relaxed, letting Vixen's biotics flow into his body. She felt his pain almost instantly, her head throbbed and screamed. She could feel something lodged in her head, her heart raced as blood pumped out of the gaping wound. Vixen focused on her biotics and like a lovers caress over his heart, Nihlus' heart slowed and steamed the flow of blood that cascade from his wound. Nihlus gripped her hand and Vixen gave him a soft smile as she caressed his mandible. Nihlus did his best to lean into her touch because they both knew what she about to do next. She started to take his pain away; Vixen transferred the pain from his body into her own, adding to her own pain. Her body screamed and Vixen did her best not to scream out loud or break the connection that she had with Nihlus.

"Vix…Stop" Nihlus protested weakly but Vixen shook her head as she bit down hard on her lip. Then in the distance she heard the roaring engines of the Normandy, she just had to hold out a little longer. Then Vixen heard someone's voice shouting at her, the surrounding started to become sharper and Vixen could see a crowd of people crowed round them like they were a sceptical. Medical staff called for her to stop the biotics while Kaidan and Ashley seemed to keep colony people at bay. Vixen calmed the biotic storm to a slight breeze, still stealing away Nihlus' pain she allowed the medical team prepare to take Nihlus away from her. Vixen looked back into Nihlus' half lidded eyes that shone with an emotion she hadn't seen from him in so long…fear.

"I…told you…I wouldn't…let you die" Vixen struggled to speak as the pain surged through her body. Nihlus nodded weakly before the Medical team rolled him onto a stretcher. They started to take him away, Vixen stood and walked by the stretcher keeping a hold of Nihlus' hand the entire time. When they reached the cargo bay door they stopped for a moment. Vixen lent over Nihlus, almost doubling over in pain, but slowly she let go of the biotics and Nihlus winced when the pain returned.

"I need to finish this mission Nih, but I will be back" Vixen whispered to him. Nihlus looked into her eyes as Vixen smiled softly and caressed his mandible. But with surprising speed, Nihlus pulled Vixen close and kissed her. Vixen kissed him back softly as she fought back the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes.

"Commander, we have to get him to the med bay" one of the medical staff spoke. Vixen pulled back and nodded as she felt her throat constrict. Giving one last look to Nihlus, who was succumbing to his own blackness. She sent him a silent order as she kissed his forehead. _Live you stubborn Turian._

"Alright…" Vixen pressed her lips together as they started to take Nihlus away. She held back what tears that started to fill her eyes, tears were a sign of weakness she told herself. Nihlus would tell her to cry, Saren wouldn't say a thing except maybe hold her close as her body shook. But she vowed that she would never cry. Someone from the medical staff stepped besides her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll do everything we can for him" His voice sounded like it was filled with pity and sorrow but Vixen saw his eyes were nothing but emotionless holes. Vixen gritted her teeth and nodded.

"Just keep him alive" Vixen spoke hoarsely before walking down the ramp back to the awaiting Kaidan and Ashley. Kaidan gave her a worried look while Ashley looked indifferent. Vixen's stomach twisted as she looked at Ashley's expression, Vixen had to swallow a large lump in her throat to calm her rage.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kaidan asked stepping a bit closer to Vixen. Vixen paused but leant away from Kaidan's presence. She didn't his pity.

"They'll do all they can" Vixen's didn't sound like her own. Kaidan nodded and stepped away. Ashley on the other hand scoffed and shook her head.

"He's just a damn Turian. Why should we care?" The next thing Ashley knew Vixen had her pinned to a nearby wall with her biotics. Vixen glared at the solider as she focused on Ashley's throat. Ashley started to choke and claw at the throat, her lips started to turn blue. Vixen watched as Ashley's rolled into the back of her head. Nihlus was fighting for his life and she acted like she didn't care because he wasn't human. She'd had enough of xenophobic people, the Normandy crew (except for Joker and Anderson) and now Ashley. They walked round with their noses up each other's ass, acting like humanity deserved only the best.

"Commander!" Kaidan voice sounded out. When Vixen looked at him, he held his gun in his hand but didn't point. Vixen growled and released her biotics letting Ashley fall to the floor as she started taking in gulps of air. Vixen walked over and knelt down so that she was level with her ear.

"I don't like xenophobia, Williams. When this mission is finished get out of my sight" Vixen growled with malice before standing up and started to walk away.

"Commander, we found someone who might be able to tell us who shot Nihlus" Kaidan told her. Vixen nodded and waved off the medi-gel that was handed to her.

"What did he say?" Vixen asked as she walked away from the small space port with Kaidan at her heels while Ashley hung back taking in gulps of air into her oxygen staved lungs.

"He said another Turian was here. For a moment they acted like friends but then out of nowhere the other Turian pulled out a gun and shot him. Commander he said the name of the other Turian was Saren…" Kaidan spoke. Vixen stopped dead. That couldn't be right. Saren was in the Veil he wasn't meant to be here.

"That can't be right…Saren is on a mission…nowhere near here" Vixen choked out. Her heart was pounding, Saren was well known throughout the galaxy so maybe the human miss heard the name and just pulled a name out of the proverbial hat. And why would Saren kill his best friend, his former student…no Saren didn't do this. Saren had honour; he had a code that he stuck to no matter what. Vixen ground her teeth together as her anger rose.

"How do you know that, Commander?" Kaidan asked. Vixen peered over her shoulder as her eyes narrowed.

"Classified…Now can we get to that Beacon before whoever is leading this army of Geth, gets to the Beacon before us and takes it away and sells it on the black markets of Omega" Vixen charged forward. The information swimming in her mind, Saren had lied to her before about his missions but she still trusted him. He lied to her to protect her…that's what he said. But why would he be here on this back water planet anyway? She could ask the same thing about the Geth but she didn't care. She needed answers and her body was quickly giving into the pain. She needed to finish this mission fast.

)_)

Reaching the Beacon was no easy task. Geth had swarmed everywhere, to the point that Vixen knew that they were using Turian techniques to try and entrap them in narrow walkways and pin them in dead end spaces. But what they didn't count on was the fact that Vixen had studied on every alien military techniques, she used Asari biotic explosions against the Geth creating openings that Kaidan used to use his own biotics to slam them into the walls or pull them closer for Ashley to shoot them down.

Bombs…she could deal with a bomb. But several bombs while under fire was difficult even at best. Vixen darted from bomb to bomb, disabling each one. Blood stuck to every wire as she re-routed power making the hard board short circuit. Vixen was driving her body beyond its limits; blood poured from her wounds and soaked her under suit. Why hadn't she used Medi-gel…she couldn't be bothered. I would mean stopping, wasting time. Time she didn't have. Kaidan had been giving her looks of worry as blood kept dripping to the metal floors.

When they reached the Beacon, no one was there. They were alone with the tall structure that shone with a strange green light. Vixen's nanites warned her that the structure was dangerous but they were busy with trying to stem the blood flow to her wounds. Vixen radioed to say that the Beacon was secure and ready for transport but a shrill from Ashley made her turn to see Kaidan being pulled towards the Beacon, like a hand had reached out and grabbed Kaidan. He flailed about trying to rid himself of the strong pulling sensation. Vixen ran past Ashley, who stood frozen in horror, and dived for Kaidan's hand. Kaidan grabbed and Vixen pulled with all the might her body had left, until Kaidan was free from the grip the Beacon had on him. Using the momentum, Vixen swung Kaidan into the waiting arms of Ashley but then Vixen felt something grab her and the pull of the Beacon ensnared her. Kaidan called out but it was too late, Vixen was pulled into the air by the Beacon and as soon as the tall structure began to glow brighter Vixen felt all strength leave her body, only to be replaced by shear pain. Her head started to fill with images that were her own. Sounds she didn't remember. The grinding of gears, the screams of terror littered her ears. Each image seemed broken, not making sense. Wires, cables, bodies, aliens she didn't know, blood curdling screams. Flesh being torn and burnt, it hurt, everything hurt so much. She felt herself scream as her body felt as if it was being pulled apart.

The images ended with a sun, the flames burnt her mind's eye. She felt like she was choking when the death grip of the airless space took hold, she saw planets floating in darkness while a sound encased her like a heavy blanket. A sound that made her heart stop, it sounded like an enormous monster that was clouded in shadow. Groaning with metal gears, a metal monster that hid in the shadows, the message was something about monsters…

When the images stopped, Vixen fell to the ground with a thud. All strength had left her, her head felt dizzy as images blurred and smudged together. She felt sick…maybe she had been sick she couldn't remember. She heard her name being called as a dark image appeared above her. _Nihlus…Nih…_

Then everything went dark.

**Please Review!**

**Hope you guys like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Reach.

_Flesh being torn from the bone. Wires wrapping round tissue and fat. Gears grinding and roaring monsters. Choking darkness and burning heat. Numbing pain and inky shadows. Haunting images plastering her eyes, screams of fear filled her ears. _

Vixen woke with a start; her heart pounding in her chest, sweat slid down her face and back as her took deep calming breaths. Her eyes darting about as dark smudged images dotted her vision. She wasn't on Eden Prime anymore; the wind that rushed through her hair was no longer blowing. The soft touch of grass didn't greet her feet as she walked along the fertile land. The scent and sounds of gun fire left her. No this room had dense sterile air, the taste of antiseptic tingled down her tongue. Beeping drummed against her ears and something hard could be felt against her back. Vixen swallowed a lump that grew in her throat as the images became sharper with each gulp of air she took.

_Calm down Vixen, you're not back in that room…_Vixen told herself, she recognised the room. The familiar beds that were neatly made and waiting for bloody soldiers to mess up their clean sheets. The trays with orderly scattered instruments meant for medical use, lay near the cabinets of files holding every bit of medical data a doctor would need. She was in the Med-bay of the Normandy. How she got there she was still trying to work out but as she moved to sit up, pain coursed through her body like a rally driver going round a race track.

"Commander, you shouldn't be moving" A woman's voiced called from across the room. As Vixen turned her head, Doctor Chakwas the resident doctor of the Normandy came walking over wearing her famous mothering scowl across her wrinkled features. Vixen hissed as her side screamed with protest as she turned on her side. Chakwas' scowled deepened on her features as she helped Vixen ease back down on to the bed.

"You won't be moving for some time yet young lady, you've lost a lot of blood and if it wasn't for your…little friends…you would be dead." Chakwas told her as she checked over Vixen's body as if she was looking over a master piece of art.

"But I…Ouch…had to get to Nih…Ouch!" Vixen bit on her lip to try and keep the pain to a minimum but with Chakwas' poking and the sterile air touching her wounds as Chakwas removed the bandages. Chakwas let out a sigh as she stood up and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Yes but you have to look after yourself Commander, I know what the Council has you doing and I'm less than impressed." Chakwas went back to her desk to pick up a data pad while Vixen looked at her dumbfounded.

"H…How did you know…"

"Doctors can access highly classified information for medical purposes…Don't worry I haven't told anybody, not even Anderson. Your little-well very big-secret is safe with me" Chakwas explained giving Vixen a wink. Vixen was still in shock, the doctor was sneakier than she looked. But then the events on Eden Prime came crashing back to her like a sea tide.

"Nihlus…Where is he?" Vixen begged but the Doctor held up her hands in order to make Vixen lie back down.

"He's alright Commander" Chakwas pointed to the bed next to Vixen. When Vixen turned her head her breath caught in her throat. Nihlus lay still on the bed with tubes running out of his mouth like they were extensions of his mandibles. A sheet covered his naked body while a bandaged was wrapped round his head in the best possible fashion. Blue blood stained the white linen and his eyes were closed. Vixen wanted to jump out of her bed and run over to check on him but her own injuries prevented her from doing so. She felt so caged by the pain that she wanted to scream in anger; there he was lie only a few feet away and she could do anything. The beeping from earlier was a heart monitor, beeping with each beat of his heart. His chest rose and fell steadily and Vixen only wanted to run to his side more and tell him to wake up.

"He's alright Commander but I'm afraid he's in a coma" Chakwas told her. Vixen felt like her whole world cracked and began to fall apart. A coma, that was worse than death. Living but not, not knowing when they will wake. Vixen's throat tightened, did her biotics do this? She wasn't fast enough. She wasn't good enough.

"Commander, what you did with your biotics saved his life. You steamed the blood flow long enough so that it gave me time to operate and help the wound start to heal." Chakwas told her as if she was reading her mind. But Vixen didn't care, as she kept her eyes on Nihlus' still form all she could think about was the look in his half lidded eyes as she held him close. How he tucked that stray strand of hair behind her ear, the way his talons felt on her skin. Vixen found herself reaching out towards Nihlus' body, her fingers outstretched as if she was trying to reach for life itself.

"Nih…" Her voice whispered and choked as she held back what tears she could feel welling up in her eyes. Chakwas walked between the two beds and gave her a stern but understanding look.

"I can't allow this for long because of the bullet wounds to your arm, Commander but…" Chakwas reached over and took Nihlus' hand from his side and put it within Vixen's. Vixen smiled as she felt his rough skin on her palm.

"…Thank you" Vixen croaked out as she looked at Chakwas. Chakwas smiled in return and nodded before leaving the couple to return to her desk. Vixen looked back at Nihlus as she held his hand; she ran her thumb along his two plated knuckles as his fingers fell limply in her grasp. Vixen fought to hold the tears that wanted, so badly, to spill from her eyes. He was alive, he kept his promise and she kept hers that was the important thing.

Time pasted and Vixen couldn't remember how long she had been led there holding Nihlus' limp hand in her soft grasp but it seemed like hours. Watching him breathe, the way his plates moved against his leathery skin, the way his mandibles flicked out slightly only gave her more hope that he would wake up soon. But when Chakwas came back to break the connection they had it only felt like seconds. Chakwas looked at the injuries on Vixen's arm with an intense gaze and Vixen felt like she was a science experiment once again. Then the Chakwas pulled out a packet of medi-gel and carefully caked one of the shallower wounds that littered her arm.

"Taking thirty one bullets to your person isn't good for your health you know" Chakwas muttered. Vixen managed to crack a half smile for the doctor before it slowly faded away.

"I've taken worse" She croaked back, her mouth felt like something had crawled in and decided to die. It tasted and felt awful, the next thing she knew Chakwas had moved to her side and placed a glass of water near her chapped lips. Vixen drank like a greedy child until the taste of vomit and blood had left her mouth only leaving strange cotton like feel in her mouth.

"I don't doubt…but…" As Chakwas was about to give her another lecture the doors of the med bay opened. Vixen looked over as Anderson and Kaidan strode through. Anderson was the first to reach her bed and Vixen could tell from the way he instantly reached out and grabbed her hand, that he had been worried for some time. Vixen managed a small smile as Anderson looked into her eyes and his aged face wrinkled into his caring natured smile.

"It's good to see you awake, Commander. How are you feeling?" Anderson asked as Kaidan came into view. He seemed to be battling with something inside by the way his eyes connected with each bandage and wound that covered Vixen's body but Vixen wanted to move from his gaze, she was feeling more and more like a science experiment every second those eyes stuck to her body.

"I've felt better" Vixen responded. Anderson nodded before patting Vixen's shoulder lightly. Vixen gritted her teeth so not to scream in pain.

"How is she Doctor?" Anderson asked. Vixen pouted as Anderson smiled.

"Fine, don't believe me" Vixen muttered.

"She will be alright in a few days Captain. She will be fine when we get to the Citadel however" Chakwas explained.

"What about Nihlus?" Anderson asked sparing a glance towards the shirtless Turian. Vixen looked back over to Nihlus, feeling her grip on Anderson's hand tighten slightly as a new lump formed in her throat. Anderson glanced down at Vixen and gave her a reassuring smile.

"We'll have to transport him to a hospital as soon as we get to the Citadel, but I've done all I can" Chakwas spoke. Vixen felt like a third wheel in this conversation as she watched the words tumble out of their lips. She barely heard any of the conversation, whatever meds Chakwas had put her on were working their way through her system, her eyelids felt heavy but she concentrated on the rough sensation that still tingled on her palm.

"…Shepard, about the beacon. It blew up. After it did whatever it did to you, the thing went haywire" Anderson explained. Vixen hadn't thought about the beacon until he mentioned it, well there goes the mission.

"I did notice some strange readings in your R.E.M sleep, associated with intense dreaming" Chakwas gave her a side long look. Vixen closed her eyes and the images flashed before her mind. Feeling her heart skip she opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I see images…of death I guess but that's it" Vixen wanted to shut down but the ever pressing eyes of Kaidan on her form. She felt like she was drowning. Anderson nodded and turned to Kaidan.

"Alenko, go and check in with Joker. I want to know how long it will be until we reach the Citadel" Anderson ordered before turning back to Vixen. Kaidan saluted but sent Vixen an apologetic look, Vixen nodded-as best she could-in thanks and understanding but when Kaidan slowly walked away with a look of self-eternal damnation, Vixen had to roll her eyes. Anderson offered a soft smile before marching out of the door and back to his small cabin. Vixen rested back into her bed, as uncomfortable it was it was still a bed and her body was crying out for sleep. But she needed to do something before the Citadel, knowing Anderson he would go straight to that worm Udina (as he should because he was the Ambassador) But Vixen knew that if Udina got his greasy hands on any information he would twist it for his own gain and if he found out that Vixen was the one that led the team he might blow an artery…that might not be too bad actually. Vixen needed to get to the communication room as soon as possible…without Chakwas noticing.

Her thoughts turned to the Citadel, that glistening sliver space station that she called home. It would be good to see it again but she would miss the Normandy, she had grown attached to this ship in a way she couldn't put into words, it was like she knew that this ship would do great things and more than anything she wanted to be at the helm. She wouldn't mind flying it but with Joker already calling it his baby…well that opinion was already out the window. Thinking of the Citadel and its gleaming towers, she wondered if Saren would be there. She needed to tell him about Nihlus, she needed someone to talk to who would just listen. She wanted his arms round her body again as his semi-warm plates pressed against her scared and broken skin. But she needed to tell him…everything. Soon sleep took over and even though she tried to resist and place her gaze back on Nihlus' still body, her eyes closed and her body went back into the floating choking darkness that demanded to haunt her dreams.

)_)

Vixen's eyes fluttered open again; the room was covered in a dim lit darkness. At first Vixen thought that she hadn't woken up at all but her daze was broken by the soft beeping of the heart monitor told her where she was. With a sigh she sat up, her body ached and protested as she willed each muscle to move and do its job. She felt like she about to carry a half a ton weight as she moved and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

_Come on Vixen, you can do this_ She thought to herself as she took a deep breath and planted her feet firmly on the ground. Pain shot through her body like a bolt of lightning but Vixen gritted her teeth and pressed on. Slowly she stood up with her aching body screaming in pain, she looked back at Nihlus and gave a soft smile.

"Wish me luck Nih" She whispered before shakily stepping forward and began walking towards the door. A quick glance at Chakwas' desk told Vixen that the time was after one o'clock in the morning and that the skeleton crew would be about. No problem. Slowly walking out the med-bay she looked round the coast was clear but eerily dimly lit. The faint blue glow lit the table and chairs that stood idle while the hiss of the sleeper pods rattled through the void. Vixen bit her lip and stumbled towards the stairs that led to the CIC.

When the doors opened with a soft hiss, Vixen looked round the immediate area, only a sleeping communications officer was around. Vixen rolled her eyes, some crew the Normandy had. She made her way over, sticking to the darkness of the shadows. When the doors opened she quickly walked in, again the door was dimly lit and the chairs that stood in a circle reminded her of an old movie she once saw.

Vixen hobbled down to the communications hub and brought up the screen. Inputting the person she wanted to talk to she hoped he was still awake and not in a bad mood…_If he's in a bad mood…well I do owe…him a favour._

"Joker…you there" Vixen whispered into the radio.

"Vix? You should be in the med bay" Joker's voice crackled over the radio. Vixen smiled; trust Joker to burn midnight oil.

"Yeah, I need you to set up the com to this address." Vixen said.

"Alright, let me guess you want this striped from the ship's records and computer" Joker offered.

"You know me so well sweetie" Vixen spoke in a sing song voice, Joker scoffed but Vixen watched as the terminal in front of her lit up. After a few seconds the blue frame of the Turian councillor Sparatus appeared before her. Sparatus' eyes widened when he saw her and Vixen smiled as best she could.

"Shepard…What in the name of the Damned Spirits happened to you" Sparatus looked as if he was about to almost fall out of his chair. Vixen grimaced as she realised that she hadn't covered up the bandages and exposed wounds. The paper dress didn't offer much cover either.

"Eden Prime sir" Vixen offered. Sparatus' eyes widened again and Vixen thought they were going to pop out of his plated head.

"Eden Prime? Udina just sent me a report on the matter and is demanding an audience with the council" Sparatus looked down at a data pad as he released a growl. Vixen knew Anderson had sent a report to Udina but she didn't know Udina worked that fast.

"I'm betting that it doesn't contain very much but the ramblings of a dockworker about Saren" Vixen mused.

"It also doesn't mention you being injured or even on the mission…luckily I've been getting reports from Nihlus, which surprisingly have good spelling of human names." Sparatus gave a ghost of a smile. Vixen smirked; she should have known the reason why Nihlus had her doing his reports.

"But you are correct, Saren's name is practically plastered all over this reports…along with what I think is Udina's spit." Sparatus grimaced.

"I thought it would be better if I gave you my report, so that you have the details" Vixen offered. Sparatus nodded whilst clicking the button for the Vixen's voice to record her report. Vixen started telling Sparatus all about what happened on Eden prime from the time when Jenkins fell to the time when the Beacon showed her the images. Sparatus listened to very word, mulling it over in his mind. That's what Vixen liked about Sparatus; he listened to everything that was given.

"Hmm…I see. I will forward this to the other councillors. Thank you Vixen, this will help in us making a decision. But you are sure that you didn't see Saren there at all" Sparatus asked. Vixen nodded.

"Positive, the only witness was a dockworker that Williams and Alenko found…Sparatus, Saren is a well-known Turian. Who else better to blame for leading the Geth although it would be unusual to say the least" Vixen thought it over in her mind. What would Saren or the Geth want with the Beacon if it only gave nightmares?

"True enough. But these images the Beacon gave you…I can say that the Beacon gave you information but maybe about something useless but these images concern me Vixen. I As soon as you arrive at the Citadel I want you to report straight to me" Sparatus ordered. Vixen nodded and with that the image of another Turian friend faded back into the darkness. Vixen started to walk out of the room, mulling over what she needed to do once she got back to the Citadel and what the other councillors would say about her report.

The med bay doors opened and to Vixen's relief Chakwas hadn't come back from the sleeper pod. Vixen took the chance, her mind still racing with thoughts and those creepy visions, she wandered over to Nihlus' bed and took his hand into her hers again. The feeling of rough plates against her rough skin brought a calm feeling she hadn't felt in a long time, she wished she could cling to it but Vixen learnt long ago that you were never safe no matter how hard you tried. Her eyes flicked over his face, he looked so peaceful and the way his mandibles flicked about was too cute that she couldn't keep a smile off her lips.

"I wish you could tell me Nih. But I swear I will hunt down whoever shot you…and I will kill them slowly, painfully. I will make them pay until they breathe their last breath" Vixen vowed as her biotics began to flow across her body like a raging fire. Her grip on his hand tightened slightly, she knew Nihlus would tell her that doing so would only be killing herself but then she would argue that no one hurts her friends…least of all those who she loved. Bending down, Vixen kissed his forehead, he felt warm giving her hope again that he would wake up. Slipping her hand away from his, Vixen backed off towards her bed and rolled back under the thin covers. She wished she could get her other blanket from the research room but then Chakwas would know she had been walking around, she didn't need another mothering lecture.

As sleep decided to take Vixen once again into the haunting depths of the images the Beacon wished to show her. She missed Nihlus' hand closing, reaching for the hand that was just here.

**Please Review!**

**Hope you all liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Blue Haze.

Vixen stared out the hospital room window, it looked busier than ever since she had been away but then again the Citadel was always growing. Nihlus lay in the hospital bed with more tubes and wires covering his body. Vixen felt guilty; if only she had been faster she kept on thinking. She could have been the one to take the bullet or at least see who shot him. Vixen gripped his hand tighter as she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Anderson had told Vixen to meet them at Udina's office; he was apparently already shouting for an audience with the council and already trying to get Saren's title stripped away. That man really worked fast. Vixen couldn't deny that Udina did what he could for Humanity but she couldn't agree with his methods or the man himself.

She had sent a message to Saren as soon as the Normandy docked and so far he hadn't answered her back, she wondered if he was still on his mission and hoped that she hadn't gotten him into trouble.

"Excuse me, miss" A feminine voice sounded behind her. Vixen turned to see a pretty Asari nurse clutching a data pad to her well rounded breasts while she shifted from foot to foot.

"Yes…" Vixen managed to choke out. She hated hospitals, even though she was visiting Nihlus making sure that the transference went smoothly, she hated the smell and the forced smiled that everyone seemed to wear. The Asari nurse walked in and looked over the file before turning to Vixen.

"I'm afraid that visiting hours are over…I'm sorry." The nurse spoke. Vixen could tell that she was sorry, something in her voice sounded like it was about to break itself. Vixen nodded as she stood up from the small stool and looked over to Nihlus. He still looked cutely peaceful and it only made the ache worse. She leant over and kisses his forehead while giving his hand one last squeeze.

"I'll be back Nih, I promise…you just focus on getting better" She whispered to him before backing away. She nodded to the Asari nurse who seemed to be blushing from what she had just seen but quickly nodded in return. As Vixen started to head for the door the Asari nurse piped up.

"Um…if you give me your extranet address I can contact you when he's awake…if you'd like" The small Asari shifted about on her feet. Vixen determined that she was still a maiden so kindly smiled and sent her the address she spoke of.

"That should do it…Thank you" Vixen smiled making the young Asari blush a deeper shade of purple. She walked out of the room and quickly made her way towards the doors of the hospital. She had to go and see Sparatus before she met up with the rest of group back in Udina's office.

)_)

Vixen stepped into the Presidium and was almost blinded by the harsh artificial sunlight. Compared to the rest of the Citadel, the presidium was brightly lit like a supernova. Letting her eyes adjust to the new light, she was met with a familiar but still ever changing sight. Aliens of all races were gathered, meeting and greeting or the usual back hand deal of politics but still Vixen loved it. Elcor, Volus, Hanar, Asari, Salarian, Human and Turian seemed to all gather in mass. Vixen walked through the crowds, waving to some of her Turian friends and sticking her tongue out at her human haters. The lakes sparkled under the artificial sun, Vixen had always wondered how they didn't flood the whole station beneath them but she usually put it down to the Keepers and their weird ways. Eventually she made her way to the Embassies, Asari assistants ran in all directions clutching data pads fill with information about one thing or another while diplomats and envoys discussed various matters. Vixen brushed back her red and white hair and made her way towards Sparatus' office, unfortunately his office ran right past Udina's and Kaidan spotted her straight away. A smile cracked on his face while Ashley seemed again…indifferent.

"Shepard, I thought you'd run off" Kaidan tried to joke but Vixen just arched her eyebrow as she kept walking.

"Shepard, Udina's office is right here…" Kaidan tried to call her.

"I know" She spoke back.

"Then where are you going?" Kaidan tried not to sound like he was ordering her but Vixen just rolled her eyes.

"Classified" Vixen stepped into Sparatus' office before Kaidan had a chance to catch her. He was really starting to get on her nerves. Ever since she was allowed to walk about the Normandy to heal her wounds and gain her strength back, Kaidan had insisted that he went with her to make sure that she didn't hurt herself more. She would have told him to fuck off if it wasn't for Anderson and Chakwas thinking it was a good idea for him to do so. He talked to her about everything, his childhood right up until he joined the Normandy. Vixen pretended to listen but only caught bits of his life story, something about a girlfriend he scared off and killing a teacher with his biotics…big whoop. Instead she tended to hide in the Mako until he had given up in looking for her and went back and sat by Nihlus' bed side and just talked about small things.

Sparatus' office was the one thing on the Citadel that never seemed to change. A huge desk sat in the middle of the room, a terminal and data pads were orderly arranged on top of the metal desk. Across the room was a small sitting area for friends and family that tended to visit. Vixen smiled as she saw Sparatus sitting down, rubbing his tired eyes. He looked exhausted and Vixen couldn't blame him, Udina must have been pushing hard making her wonder how Tevos and Valern were holding up. Making her way behind Sparatus, she spread her gloved hands across his shoulders and slowly started to rub away the tight muscles that hide themselves under his plates and clothing. Sparatus turned his head and scoffed with a ghost of a smile.

"That's not going to get rid of the favour you owe me" Sparatus spoke, Vixen shrugged with a pouty smile.

"Worth a shot" Vixen patted his shoulders and walked round to sit next to him. Vixen could tell that Sparatus was watching her from the corner of his eye. As she sat she crossed her leg and looked at the Turian. He really did look tired, built up by the stress of the job but Vixen knew he wasn't the type of Turian to go off and have meaningless sex and with so few single female Turians on the Citadel, he was pretty much stuck. She had offered to spar with him a few time but the political backlash that would have come from it would have had them both sent of the Citadel.

"I didn't say stop" Sparatus spoke as she straighten his back while picking up a data pad that looked like it had been thrown across the room, several times.

"I know…" Vixen smirked. Sparatus scoffed as he looked over the data pad. Vixen shook her head and took the data pad out of his hands.

"Oh no, your eyes are strained enough." Vixen scolded as she got up and put the data pad on his desk. She heard Sparatus chuckled hoarsely, when she turned round she saw Sparatus dragging his talons down his exhausted face.

"You'll have to forgive me Vixen…" Sparatus trailed off. Vixen walked over to stand in front of him. Cocking her hip while her hand rested on her slim waist she poked Sparatus' forehead. Sparatus looked up at her startled only to have Vixen smile down at him.

"I know but he'll be fine, he's a fighter like you and Nihlus will get through this" Vixen told him with a smile on her lips. Sparatus sighed and shook his head, letting a smile play upon his face.

"What did the other councillors say about my report?" Vixen asked as she sat on the small table in front of him.

"They say that, thanks to your more detailed report of what happened, Saren will keep his Spectre status. I told Valern and Tevos that the beacon gave you jumbled images of Prothean cities, nothing of interest since you can't make sense of the images." Sparatus told her. Vixen smiled and nodded, it wasn't the thing for Turians to lie about important things but Sparatus had learnt that telling small white lies every now and then were alright.

"But tell me what you really see" Sparatus gazed at her with his emerald green eyes that seemed to see right through her mask that she held proudly. Vixen sighed as she ruffled her hair and closed her eyes. At that moment the images flashed before her eyes so fast she had to open her eyes again to catch her breath…they were getting worse.

"In truth, I still have no idea…I sense death, like it's a warning but…they also seem incomplete. I hear the screams of people, maybe the Protheans but it's hard to tell. Then I'm just surrounded by darkness and I feel like I'm choking…like I've been spaced." Vixen told him as his multi-coloured eyes gazed back at him. His face showed no emotion and Vixen could only think that he was reading into her words, Vixen felt a bit venerable under his gaze. She wanted to move, she want to pull her hair or bite her lip but she refused. She held his gaze with her own and kept her hands still.

"Alright Vixen…you'd better get to Udina, I can hear him shouting about something incoherent right now" Sparatus waved towards the far wall. Vixen smiled and got up to head towards the door but Sparatus placed his taloned hand on her shoulder. Vixen turned to see him so close to her she could smell the exotic Palaven grasses on his clothing.

"Vixen, I know you care for my brother but don't lose yourself in seeking revenge…it's not worth it, if you find the one who shot Nihlus then bring him to justice don't let your emotions blind you" His words struck her but she didn't let it show, instead she reached up and flicked his forehead.

"Don't worry about me Sparatus, people might start saying you've gone soft" Vixen smirked as she sauntered away from him, her hips swaying with each step. She heard Sparatus growl in annoyance but he couldn't hide the slight purr he had in his throat.

"See you at the meeting Sparatus…it was nice to see your Turian ass again" Vixen spoke as she walked out of the door, ducking to evade the flying data pad that flew past her head. Vixen chuckled as the data pad slammed against the wall, turning round she saw Sparatus trying to look as pissed off as he could. Vixen stuck out her tongue and giggled when Sparatus' neck flushed a sweet blue colour. When the door closed Vixen held back a laugh as Kaidan and Ashley decided to drag her into Udina's office…correction: into hell.

)_)

"This is an _OUTRAGE. _The council would step in if the Geth attacked a Turian colony" Udina looked like he was about to burst an artery as he spat at the holograms of the council members. Vixen rolled her eyes as she leant on the balcony wall and gazed down on the Presidium gardens and lakes. Everything seemed to peaceful outside his office and Vixen was glad that the office was so high up, Vixen may have hated the fact she was human but Udina was still an embarrassment to the race. Glancing at the holograms of the council, Vixen's eyes locked with Sparatus' for a moment. Vixen sent him a light smile even though he couldn't see it or her for that matter but Vixen could still that Sparatus wanted to strangle Udina with his bare hands. Vixen couldn't blame him; Udina wasn't thinking he was just shouting while trying to get some reaction out of the council.

"I didn't know the Presidium had lakes" Kaidan's voice sounded next to her. Vixen glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and scoffed, she hadn't told him that she lived on the Citadel and she had no intention on the matter, for some reason she got the feeling that Kaidan might follow her home.

"They need to keep their drinking water somewhere" She jested. Kaidan looked like he was about to turn green while Ashley snickered, Vixen raised an eyebrow at the chief. After Eden Prime Vixen was sure that Ashley hated her guts but maybe she was wrong…maybe Ashley was only keeping her distance while Vixen talked to other races.

Vixen looked back at the political one way spat. Things started to settle down after Tevos spoke, Vixen smiled as she knew Tevos would be the one to bring a sense of calm and not because she was Asari. Tevos was one of the longest serving council members and had more experience with these types of arguments. Vixen wondered if Tevos was seeing past arguments repeating themselves but she shook off the thought.

"Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the findings at the meeting, not before" Tevos spoke and with that the holograms of the council faded. Udina ran his hand over his face as he gave an exhausted sigh. Vixen shook her head lightly as she watched Anderson, Kaidan and Ashley approach the Ambassador. Udina locked eyes with Vixen, Vixen only smiled and waved nicely but it still sent Udina into an internal rage.

"Captain Anderson, I see you brought half your crew with you" Udina seethed. Vixen rolled her eyes.

"Only the ground team from the mission" Anderson defended.

"You didn't tell me that Shepard was part of the team" Udina spoke through his teeth. His fists clenched together like he was gripping imaginary stress balls.

"I wanted to give my favourite Ambassador a surprise…so that I could see if you can turn a new shade of purple" Vixen teased. Kaidan looked at her with wide eyes while Ashley looked like she was about to collapse to the ground in a fit of giggles. Anderson sent her a stern look making Vixen put up her hands in defence but she kept her eyes on Udina who indeed was turning a nice shade of scarlet.

"Remind me why I haven't had your rank stripped from you placed your arse back where it came from?" Udina narrowed his eyes while Vixen sunk down onto her hip as she folded her arms across her ample chest and gave a smug smile.

"Because I can please the Turians in ways you can't"

Udina looked like he was about to burst a vein as colour flooded his face and his lips were strained against his teeth.

"Shepard, stop pushing your luck" Anderson warned and Vixen held up her hands. As Udina and Anderson talked about the meeting with the council Vixen went back to look out over the presidium. From above it looked different but Vixen enjoyed watching all the different races mingle and walk about. As her eyes darted about the different groups, she noticed one Turian walking with about five data pads in his talons.  
When he stopped it was to check his Omni-tool, for some reason Vixen found it hard to stop watching him. It was like she had to take in every detail of the top of his head, his grey coloured plates reminded her of the old walkways of Earth while the transits soared above her head. His broad shoulders were bound by his C-sec uniform but Vixen noticed something odd, she couldn't quiet make out what it was but something seemed to mask part of his face. Suddenly he looked up and their eyes locked. Vixen's breath hitched her throat as she stared into the blue depths of his eye as (now that she could see it) his visor gave a blue glow to his face.  
His blue markings were simple but seemed so perfect against his grey colour plates. Vixen's memories opened up to that day back at Flux when a Turian with blue markings gave her a passing glance, this was the same Turian she knew it. Vixen felt her cheeks starting to flood with colour as a thrill was sent through her body, she felt like she and him were the only two people in the entire room and she had this strange feeling running round in her head. It was like he knew that she had been with Nihlus and Saren and now, while biting her lip, she began to feel like she had betrayed him in some way. Vixen didn't understand it but as she watched the Turian break their eye contact and walk towards one of his work colleges, she felt like she was going to meet him again.

"That's Saren's fault not his" Anderson voice broke through her misty haze. Blinking her multi-coloured eyes, she turned to see Kaidan getting a grilling from Udina and they still blaming Saren for Eden prime becoming a major shit storm. Then her Omni-tool pinged. At first she hoped it was Saren answering her message but when she looked down the sender was unknown but the message was clear.

_Presidium Tower. Five minutes. Don't be late._

Vixen narrowed her eyes slightly but she shut down her Omni-tool. Ashley was giving her a look but Vixen waved it off as she gave her a smile.

"Even though I would love to listen to this mind numbing game of pointing fingers, I have to go" Vixen started to walk out of the room but Anderson was on her heel.

"Shepard, you can't just walk out. You were part of this mission to…"

"Anderson, I'm sorry but I need to go" Vixen told him with a stern tone as she shook off the feeling of his eyes on her back as she walked out the door. She hated doing that to Anderson but the message was clear, she may not have known who it was from but a cold chill settled in her gut.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 10:

Drip.

Drip.

Squish.

"Gross…Why am I even down here?" Vixen spoke to herself as she shook her foot to get rid of the glowing green slime that now clung to her boot. The Keeper tunnels weren't her favourite place but they got you through the Citadel without bumping into people every five seconds. The smell was churned her stomach with each breath she took, the tunnel stank of rotting eggs and what she suspected was Krogan vomit but she continued on. Vixen bit her lip as she thought back to what she said to Anderson, she hated speaking to him like he didn't matter but when she received a message saying she needed to be somewhere in a short amount of time, she made her mission not to be late. Kaidan had sent her a message saying to meet them at the Presidium tower for the council meeting in a few hours, Vixen slightly wondered how Kaidan got her address but she knew he might have got it from Anderson.

Seeing Udina hadn't been much fun either, well maybe seeing him change colour was fun but it was being around the man that made her skin crawl. But then her mind flashed of that Turian C-sec officer, his blue eyes seeming to stare right through her being and Vixen found herself wanting to see him again. She had only ever felt like that once before and the more she tried to think about why she felt like that the more than Turian appeared in her mind. Her heart sank slightly as the feeling soon blossomed into a new feeling, a face appeared across her mind but all too soon the face morphed into the blue marked Turian with his swallowing gaze. Growling at her sudden infatuation she ploughed through the fowl smelling Keeper tunnel, passing a Keeper or two along the way.

"Creepy little things…" Vixen spoke silently as she pasted a Keeper, its insect eyes only focusing on the panel in front of it. But then again how could you tell in those black depths, they rivalled a Drell for eye colour. Vixen shook her head and brushed her red and white hair out of the way of her eyes as she found the panel she was looking for. Pushing the button, the door opened to reveal a clean white hallway. Vixen looked round to see if anyone was around. It might be hard to explain why a weird Alliance solider is suddenly popping out of the Keeper tunnels sticking of drying Krogan vomit. The coast was clear and Vixen hopped out of the tunnel before she started to hack a nearby Keeper panel. If she was honest with herself she had done this more times than she'd like to admit but she hacked into the Keeper systems and clicked on the sonic shower. A small cubical appeared out of the wall, only big enough for the Keepers themselves but Vixen had figured out long ago that just crouching and holding very still did the job.

After the leg-numbing sonic shower, Vixen finally didn't smell as bad as the Keeper tunnels. Taking a look round as she straightened her hair, the hallway was still clear. She did find it odd that no one had come through, she at least expected the C-sec officer that was looking into Saren that Tevos had mentioned to be walking through the halls but maybe they had caught a transit. Vixen stretched her arms as she walked through one of the doors that lead towards the lower parts of the tower, she tried to look like she hadn't used the tunnels. But then a feeling crept up her spine like a snake slivering along a branch. She felt like she was being watched and whoever it was, was good at hiding. Vixen stopped in her tracks as she kept her breathing calm, although her heart was doing the conga in her chest. She hated being followed by someone she couldn't see, that meant danger to her. If you couldn't see the person following you it meant your throat was about to be slashed…she found that out the hard way. She felt the tingle of her nanites in her nose as she started to pick up the faint traces of…frog spawn?

"Valern…found you" Vixen looked over to the far corner of the room. The corner shimmered for a moment before a hooded dark Salarian appeared before her like he had walked through the wall. Vixen smiled and shook her head; Valern was always trying to outwit her, it became like a game for them. Valern held a calculating but kind smile as he approached her, Vixen folded her arms and arched her eye brow.

"Impressive…enhanced eyes?" Valern pointed to her multi-coloured eyes. They had always been a source of fascination for him, how human eyes were all different in minuet ways. But her eyes, being one a deep green and the other being a blue so deep it would have made sapphires jealous, he always found them fascinating. Vixen cocked her hip as she rested her hands on her waist.

"Nope…enhanced nose, if I was Turian or Krogan I could still smell you. Nice tactical cloak by the way" Vixen smirked as Valern's eyes seemed to widen slightly before turning into his calculating yet stern gaze.

"Interesting but yes…this is a prototype I was testing out for our STG scientists, still needs work" Valern looked down at his Omni-tool as he typed out a message. As he did Vixen still felt the presence at her back, meaning it wasn't Valern who was watching her. Her hackles rose slightly but she played her focus on the Councillor who was straightening out his robes.

"I might be able to help with that…maybe it could be useful against the Geth" Vixen proposed. Valern's eyes narrowed seeming to contemplate.

"I'm sorry Shepard, I know you are not the one for being subtle" Valern spoke but Vixen saw the slight smirk that held his lips. Vixen pouted and her best to look offended only to draw out a short soft chuckle from the Salarian.

"Alright, want do you want?" Vixen asked. Valern nodded and held his form straighter than usual.

"I understand that you were on the Normandy with Spectre Nihlus, while I have looked over his reports...I want your opinion on Kaidan Alenko" Valern spoke straight and to the point. Vixen was slightly taken aback, she wasn't aware the Council valued her opinion so much. Vixen folded her arms under her breasts as she bit her lip, slightly drawing blood.

"Alright…What do you want to know?" Vixen asked, her eyes searching for anything Valern wanted to give away. But as usual his eyes remained calculating and blank.

"In his reports, Nihlus spoke of Alenko avoiding him…there for unable to determine whether he would be good as a Spectre or not. But he did speak of Alenko trying to get close to you…" Valern smiled and Vixen rolled her eyes. She may have read Nihlus' reports but she never really took in what he may have been saying.

"Right…well, I spent more time avoiding him at all costs to really see anything…" Vixen began but that feeling ran up her spine again. Her hackles rose higher letting her biotics slightly flare, whoever was watching was getting closer.

"Commander?" Valern asked as he took a step back from the blue fire of biotic power. Vixen snapped back and calmed her biotics but still remained alert.

"Forgive me Valern…thinking of Alenko kinda makes my skin crawl. In my opinion, he's not ready. Maybe in a few years he will be but he has been raised and been around humans all his life…being around other races might put him on edge." Vixen determined. Valern held his slim finger to his chin and thought over her words carefully.

"What about in combat?" Valern asked with his unblinking eyes staring at Vixen like endless black holes. Vixen had to shake the feeling of the chocking darkness that started to overcome her mind.

"Reluctant to use his Biotics because of his L2 implant but will use them if the situation calls for it. He follows orders very well…umm…" Vixen cocked her head as she tried to think of how Kaidan handled Eden Prime but Valern held up his slim three fingered hand.

"That will be all, Thank you Commander…Now about these visions Sparatus mentioned, what are you really seeing" Valern asked, or more rather stated. Vixen felt the colour drain from her face as the images and screams pounded at her head again but she held her ground determined not to fall under Valern's stern gaze.

"There's nothing to tell Councillor, I have jumbled images that make no sense what so ever…and they hurt my head, a lot." Vixen grumbled. Valern seemed to back off when Vixen growled his title instead of his name, knowing she wasn't in the mood to talk about it he backed off but Vixen wondered why he brought it up. Sparatus would have lied to the other Councillors saying that she only saw ruins of Prothean cities they knew about, unless Anderson had said something in his report…that was the likely option. Biting her lip, Vixen wondered why Anderson would have even mentioned her visions that she received from the Beacon even though she couldn't understand what the hell they were trying to tell her. All she could gain was the sense of choking and screaming…not something you'd like to revisit every five minutes.

"Very well…I will see you in the meeting Shepard, don't be late" Valern turned and left the small corridor. Vixen sighed as she placed her face on the palm of her hand. The meeting ahead was going to be rough, she envisioned Udina as a snapping turtle demanding things from the Council while Kaidan and Ashley stood behind him like obedient meerkats. She tried to envision Anderson as a bulldog ready to bite the head off Udina for not shutting up but somehow he kept on popping up as a panda bear munching on a bamboo twig…it was official, Vixen had gone crazy.

"Alright I know the message wasn't from Valern, you can come out now" Vixen called to the presence. Then she felt talons running along her forearms as an armoured chest pressed into her back. Vixen let her head fall back as the familiar rumble of a certain sliver Turian sent vibrations through her body. Vixen let the faintest of smiles flow across her lips as Saren looked round, checking to see if all doors and secret Keeper tunnels were locked.

"What are you doing here?" Vixen asked. She half expected him to be in hiding on one of his many ships but this little surprised wasn't unwelcome. Saren growled turning round to face him before grabbing her chin roughly to inspect the new scar that hide just behind her ear. Vixen barely remember getting shot so close to her head but Chakwas had informed her that any closer and she would have lost her ear. Saren hissed and growled as his cybernetic eyes took in the new scar. Vixen rolled her eyes and pushed him away slightly.

"I'm fine…I'm not allowed to get scars?" Vixen arched her eyebrow at the growling Turian.

"Who did that?" Saren growled. Vixen sent him a slight glare before reaching to the scar that was now the focus of his attention.

"Might have been one of the several Geth that were on Eden Prime while I was on a mission there…" Vixen stopped herself as she looked at Saren. His eyes were slightly wider than usual and his breathing was shallow in his chest. The rumbling from his chest suddenly became a soft clicking sound that she had only ever heard Nihlus do during times of panic. Saren was also too still, he looked like a statue until he slowly reached up and traced her jaw with his talon. Vixen looked up at him as his eyes seemed to search her face, something inside her was screaming at her that something was wrong…she was going to tell him about Nihlus getting shot but the words refused to come out.

"Saren, I know I sent you a message but I thought you'd be…" Vixen stopped when his talon ran softly over her lips. For a moment she felt the hidden blade that his talon concealed and it sent a shiver of danger through her spine. Placing her hands on his chest she almost let her eyes flutter close but his gaze held her in a way that made her head swim.

"I came for the meeting…This Kaidan Alenko is accusing me of being on Eden Prime" Saren rumbled. Vixen growled as she ground her teeth into her lips, Saren gently pulled her lips from her teeth and hissed softly when her crimson blood beaded out from the small wounds that her lip now held.

"Are you asking for a death sentence?" Vixen grumbled as she arched her eye brow.

"I will be appearing through a holo…" Saren began.

"Great…it's not like your tongue won't get you into trouble…"Vixen shuddered when Saren leant down and licked the shell of her ear.

"I thought you liked what my tongue can do" Saren growled into her ear making Vixen's insides literally turn to mush. Vixen went to get her own back but Saren trapped her hands between their chests making Vixen whimper in protest. She hated being trapped and Saren knew it.

"Not what I mean to stubborn Turian…Ah…Will you stop that and listen to me for a change!" Vixen almost yelled as she squirmed in his hold. Saren gave a light almost faint chuckle as she backed off slightly and gazed into her glaring eyes. Vixen sighed as she tried to find the right words. She didn't want Saren to be there for many reasons. One: she didn't know if she could bite her tongue long enough so that they didn't break out into one of their lover spats. Two: Saren knew she would be there and would have sent her secret messages…if he had the guts, which he did. Three: Kaidan, Ashley and Anderson were out to get his plated hide and with the snapping Turtle Udina at point it would only make Saren's temper flare that much quicker. Saren brushed part of her hair behind her ear, making Vixen look up at him.

"You know I'm not good at things like this Saren, but I…" Vixen couldn't get the words out. Saren looked at her like he was waiting for her to grow a second head. Vixen hated using words but she used something didn't needs words but would help her convey what she was feeling. Freeing her hands from the cage of chests, she reached up and cupped his face. The biting cold of his metal implants that graced his mandibles shot through her fingers as she stood on her tip-toes and pressed her forehead against his. Saren seemed to be shocked but Vixen held her ground as she closed her eyes and tried to do her best impression of an affection purr. Saren wrapped his arms round her small frame and leant into her touch as his chest rumbled with his own purr. Vixen smiled as she opened her eyes slightly to see Saren's face so relaxed it looked weird.

"I don't want you to bear the brunt of this political bullshit or get into any form of trouble from Tevos" Vixen smirked as Saren leant back and gave her a looked of 'what are you talking about woman'.

"I don't need your concern" Saren growled back but Vixen heard the 'thank you' in his tone. Saren leant in and pressed his lip plates to her forehead. The touch was brief but Vixen couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Saren growled as Vixen pulled away.

"You're still a horrible kisser" Vixen teased but Saren growled and pulled her back before nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck and jaw giving it light but forceful nips and licks. Vixen gasped as she arched into him…Saren might have been a horrible kisser but he was good at this.

"Saren, we have a meeting to get to…and this isn't my apartment!" Vixen pushed away and straightened her hair as Saren chuckled softly. But all too soon Saren's slight smile faded from his face and he pressed his head into his palm as a look a pain flashed across his face. Vixen carefully approached him but Saren stood straight once again and waved her worry away like he didn't want it. Vixen nodded before caressing his mandible again and gazing into his eyes.

"See you at the meeting" Vixen spoke softly before reaching up and kissed his mandible. With that she started to walk away, feeling his hardened glare on her back. Only as the doors to the corridor closed behind he did the feeling of his eyes leave her, Vixen released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Something didn't feel right, her instincts were telling her that something was wrong and for some reason the gaze his eyes held looked like it was glazed over with something else that she couldn't understand. Shaking the feeling she continued her way towards the Citadel tower. For those who were able to see the beauty of this place they would describe it as a rare gem on the Citadel, the small gardens were in full blood of different flowers from Palaven, Thessia and some Salarian planets like Sur' Kesh. A dark purple light bathed the area in a mystic glow and the sound of water running through the guided water runs covered the hushed conversations that nearby people tried to have.

As Vixen walked through the area, looking at some of the blood red flowers of Palaven that she liked, she saw two Turians having a very heated argument. One she recognised almost instantly, his white markings surrounding his eyes struck out against his darkened skin. Pallin, the Executor of C-sec and possibly the only Turian on the Citadel with a harder job than Sparatus…was as usual shouting at one of his officers. It wasn't usual to see Pallin shouting it was like a ritual for him to shout about something and Vixen found it somewhat cute. But as Vixen's eyes landed on the C-sec officer Pallin was shouting at, her heart stopped and colour flood her cheeks again. There he was. The Turian with blue markings and the visor covering his left eye, Vixen felt her chest start to constrict as she took in his form. His c-sec uniform held nothing for the imagination (except for the plates) but his shoulders were so broad they looked like they could hold a Krogan with ease. His plates on his face were scuffed but not enough to hide the youthful glow he had about him. Vixen bite the inside of her cheek to make herself snap out of this ogling fest and breath before she lost all air to her lungs. But that didn't stop her eyes from drifting downward to grab an eyeful of his perfectly angled ass…

_Damn it Vixen, Get a hold of yourself girl! You're not a horny teenaged girl…but that ass…STOP IT!_ Vixen scolded herself as she started to walk up to the two arguing Turians.

"Saren's hiding something, give me more time. Stall them" The blue marked-perfect ass Turian growled. Vixen bit her tongue, so this was the C-sec officer that was investigating Saren. Now she knew that Turian spirits were laughing at her, the cutest Turian Vixen had seen in a long time was the one investigating her lover…fucking great.

"Stall the council? Don't be ridiculous, your investigation is over Garrus" Pallin's deep voice broke through Vixen's internal battle. Vixen caught him starting to walk away only to smile when the look of surprise crossed Pallin's face.

"Well if it isn't my least favourite trouble maker" Pallin spoke out with a smile spreading his mandibles wide while his brow plates shot up in surprise.

"And if it isn't my favourite boom box" Vixen teased, making Pallin huff. Vixen caught sight of the blue marked Turian hovering behind them watching their exchange. Vixen swallowed hard as she fought the feeling of heat start to toast her cheeks. Pallin looked at her with curiosity before looking behind him.

"Ah…Another woman falling for Garrus' good looks I see" Pallin rumbled with a smirk on his face. Vixen growled and punched his arm. Pallin laughed and shook off the light blow but Vixen took in the blue marked Turian's name. Garrus. That sounded really nice.

"He's cute I'll give him that" Vixen pretended to brush off the look Pallin was giving her.

"Yes he is, and so much like you it's hard to believe" Pallin urged her forward and nodded towards Garrus. "Get to know him and see" Pallin whispered and walked off back towards C-sec. Vixen watched him go as she glared at his back…Sometimes Pallin knew her too well.

Vixen looked over to Garrus as he shuffled about on his feet. She took a deep breath before walking up to him. Garrus straighten his back and nodded towards her, a simple Turian greeting which Vixen returned.

"Commander Shepard, I'm Garrus Vakarian. I was the C-sec officer investigating Saren" Garrus introduced himself. Vixen felt her knees start to weaken. His voice...His voice! It was the same one she heard arguing with Chellick before she boarded the Normandy all those months ago. Vixen nodded and motioned them to sit down on a nearby bench that over looked one of the small flower beds that was covered by the blood red Palaven flower. As they sat down, Vixen felt some of the tension ease in the pit of her stomach and gave Garrus a smile.

"I know that's a tough case and Saren isn't easy to pin down" Vixen spoke. Garrus sighed and nodded as he took a place next to her.

"Yeah you can say that but I know he's done something…as you humans say 'I feel it in my gut'" Garrus chuckled. Vixen smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know that feeling" Vixen answered. Garrus huffed with a smile as he looked over to the flower bed.

"_Bellum spiritus_, that's what the flower it called" Garrus pointed out. Vixen looked over to the red flowers that added colour to the muted grey metal. She hadn't heard the name of the flower before but hearing it now she would defiantly remember.

"It means 'war spirit' in human tongue, we call them that because they always seem to bloom in the harshest conditions" Garrus informed her. Not even Nihlus took his time to explain the meaning of her favourite flower, she had told him that she liked it but he just nodded. Vixen smiled as she remembered a similar flower on earth that was meant to do the same.

"Kind of like the Poppy on Earth…during times of war, where no other flower bloomed the Poppy did" Vixen spoke. It was weird she was talking to a Turian about flowers. Usually she would be talking about the latest weaponry with any random Turian or how the Military treated them but Flowers was new. Garrus smiled and nodded, Vixen catching his visor streaming information…maybe about the Poppy she had just mentioned. They started talking about the different Palaven flowers that stood in bloom across the beds of the Citadel; sometimes they would comment on their favourite weapons to use in combat allowing Vixen to find out that he was a sniper back in the Turian military. But most of the time they talking about the different flowers on Palaven and Earth…defiantly the weirdest conversation she had ever had with a Turian.

Then as Garrus was telling her about a slivery-blue flower that looked more like a weird combination of a rose and dandelion, Kaidan and Ashley appeared at the far end of the room. Vixen frowned as she caught sight of them walking towards her.

"It seems my baby-sitters are here to drag me away" Vixen grumbled to Garrus. Garrus nodded as he watched Kaidan stand rather close to Vixen while Ashley hung back. Vixen rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Good luck in there Commander, maybe they'll listen to you" Garrus put on a rouse making Vixen smile in thanks.

"I doubt it…they'll be listen to this ugly mug behind me" Vixen pointed towards Kaidan who to scowled at her. Garrus' mandibles fluttered with a smile as he tried to hold in his laughter. Vixen smiled before walking towards him.

"I had a nice chat Garrus Vakarian, I hope we can continue this another time" Vixen winked at him while Garrus took in a breath making his eyes nearly pop out of his skull.

"I'd like that too" Garrus rumbled. Vixen smiled as they swapped e-mail addresses via Omni-tool. She pointed for Kaidan and Ashley to head up to the meeting before her. Kaidan started to protest but Vixen glared at him which made him slink back. As Ashley tended to Kaidan's broken pride while the claimed the stairs towards the meeting, Vixen turned back towards Garrus and smiled.

"My friends call me Vix or Vixen…not Shepard or Commander" Vixen told him and lightly punched his shoulder. Garrus rolled his shoulder while chuckling.

"Well then…Vixen, I hope to see you soon" Garrus spoke back. Vixen's smile brightened before she turned back and ran to catch up with Kaidan and Ashley. Unknowing that a growling shadow that was hidden on the upper levels of the tower halls had watched everything with murderous intent.

As Vixen stepped into the Council's room she hardly took in the tall walls of steel or the vast hole with a garden below. All she could see was the orange glow of the holo of Saren that stood tall above them all while the room echoed with the loud demands of Udina.

"I demand that Saren's rant be stripped!" Udina snapped. Vixen sighed; the snapping turtle had taken the lead. Now all she had to do was sit back and watch as everything was about to blow up in Udina's and Kaidan's faces.

**Please Review!**

**Hope you all liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Den of the horny drunks.

Vixen stormed out the council chamber with Kaidan and Ashley literally nipping at her heels. She wanted to punch something, tear something apart with her biotics but instead she settled for letting the steam filter through her ears as she charged down the steps leading back to floral gardens. She could barely remember most of the meeting through the red haze that had developed over the course of the demands and shouts. Saren had appeared as a giant holo and played the act of 'big bad Turian Spectre' as he basically denied being on Eden Prime. But Kaidan and Ashley had spoken up saying that a dockworker had seen him shoot Nihlus, which made Saren's hackles rise and he basically told Kaidan that he would never make a good Spectre or should have never been considered. Udina had basically nearly lost all control as he shouted so much Vixen thought his head was about to blow or she would go deaf. He demanded that the council strip him of his rank and hall his sexy Turian ass back to the Citadel to be charged for his crimes. But even Vixen knew that the Council wouldn't do that, he was demanding the impossible. Then Anderson brought up her visions, maybe thinking that it might contain information about what happened at Eden Prime…yeah about 50,000 years ago maybe but not in the present. But what haunted her about the meeting was when Anderson brought it up; Saren's eyes zoomed in on her. At first he was surprised but then it seemed to bubble over into confusion and anger. Vixen knew she didn't tell him about her visions but why would he be angry about that? All they did was give her broken images and really bad headaches. But still it felt like he was accusing her of something that she had no idea of. But the council came to her rescue by saying that her visions were nothing more than broken images that had no real value to the case, Udina nearly blew an artery while Kaidan and Ashley started to join in the arguing. But Anderson simply looked at Vixen and shook his head, he knew from what the council said that she had talked to them behind his back. It wasn't because she didn't trust him, she didn't trust Udina.

Vixen started to storm towards the elevator but a voice she didn't want to hear anymore called out to her.

"And where do you think you're going Commander?" Udina called sternly from across the room. Vixen halted in her strides before turning towards the snapping turtle of a man. His wrinkled features were etched like stone and Vixen growled, she knew that look, she was in trouble.

"I thought it would be best for me to go since I'm not needed" Vixen pointed towards the elevator. Udina seemed to turn his stone etched face into a sneer that would have made Saren jealous.

"Not this time Commander, you heard the Council, we need evidence." Udina told her. Kaidan and Ashley fell in line behind Vixen making her spine tingle.

"What kind of evidence" Ashley perked up, her voice filled with anticipation.

"We need to find evidence saying that Saren was at Eden Prime or had something to do with it" Anderson spoke. Vixen turned her gaze towards him and when their eyes connected there was no warmth between them like there usually was. She had gone behind his back to talk to the council and he felt betrayed or maybe he felt hurt that she didn't talk to him first before doing it. But she couldn't think about that now, she had to concentrate on the fact that Udina was out for blood.

"Ok fine, I'll play this little game…where do you suggest we look?" Vixen growled as she folded her arms and cocked her hip. She felt Kaidan's eyes swarm her body as she did and resisted the urge to throw up. Udina nearly turned that new shade of purple she liked while Anderson shook his in dismay.

"I have a contact down in C-sec; he might be able to tell us where to find this other C-sec officer that has been investigating Saren." Udina rubbed his chin. Vixen narrowed her eyes at the white cotton clad man, for the latter part he was talking about Garrus but who could this contact be?

"His name is Harkin…" Question answered and Vixen had to cover her mouth to stop herself from being sick.

"Problem Commander?" Udina quirked his eyebrow, as Vixen smiled playfully.

"Besides the fact that Harkin hangs out in Chora's Den more than doing his job, he drinks so much that he is drunk 24/7 and he does drugs like its candy. Other than that I'm fine" Vixen jabbed. If one thing it certainly showed what kind of company Udina kept. Udina ground his teeth together and before he could lash out at Shepard for her tongue, Anderson stepped in.

"You can also talk to Barla Von; he might be able to give you information about Saren" Anderson spoke up. Vixen tilted her head but nodded in response, it was a good idea and a good enough distraction for the other two. She needed to find Garrus on her own.

"Alright, we'll get on it" Vixen saluted to Anderson before walking towards the elevator with the meerkats in toe. Kaidan and Ashley had to jog to keep up with Vixen's long strides, Vixen on the other hand wanted to run away from them both. Her biotics were screaming to get out and her temper was on a knife edge. They reached the elevator and as they walked in Vixen pushed the button to go down to the brightly lit presidium. The elevator gave a soft hum before it started to move at its dreadfully slow pace…she would have been better wading through Krogan vomit again.

"Where are we going first Shepard?" Kaidan piped up. Vixen gave him a side long glace from the barrier of red and white hair. He was looking at her with those awful eyes that screamed for her approval while he shifted from foot to foot as if he was ready to dodge an incoming punch. Vixen glances down towards her Omni-tool, pretending to check messages and other systems.

"You two are going to Barla Von, see what information he has" Vixen told him. Barla Von she knew too well, dealt with him and his high prices for information. He privately flaunted his status of being one of the Shadow Broker's informants and all the information Vixen had gotten from him was good but expensive, told her it help his cover as a financial advisor but Vixen didn't buy it.

"What? We're not going to Chora's Den?" Ashley almost spat. Vixen rolled her eyes.

"How do you want to do this Williams? Go to a night club which it full of horny drunk aliens or go to a nice shiny office with only one small Volus…you pick" Vixen growled as she slammed her Omni-tool off. Ashley jumped but looked towards the polished floor while she kicked the imaginary dust. Vixen shook her head making her hair flow with her movement while she let out a sigh.

"I thought so…I'll go to Chora's Den and talk to Harkin, you two go to Barla Von's office and get the information we need" The doors opened up to the bustling crowds of aliens of the brightly lit Presidium. Ashley strode out while keeping her distance away from any and all aliens making Vixen think that she had made the right choice in not taking her to Chora's Den. Kaidan on the other hand stood beside Vixen shifting his feet back and forth like he was afraid to move. Vixen sighed before she turned to the shifting man; the Council was seriously thinking of making Alenko a Spectre?

"What Alenko?" Vixen growled as she folded her arms and cocked her hip. Kaidan blinked for a moment but soon he wiped off the puppy dog look and stared at Vixen's shoulder with an intense gaze. Vixen wondered why he wouldn't look at her in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to do this Commander?" Kaidan asked. Vixen was surprised that he used her rank he had been calling her Shepard for so long that she had kind of gotten used to it. But Vixen rolled her eyes as she let out a sigh of frustration.

"If I wasn't sure about it, Alenko I wouldn't have suggested it. I'm not a child, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Vixen spoke with slight venom in her voice that made Ashley flinch. Kaidan seemed to deflate but nodded and walked out of the elevator to join Ashley in the bustling crowds, Vixen watched them walk off and disappear into the crowds before the doors closed and she was finally alone in the confining space. She sighed, letting the sound echo around her before the rested against the smooth metal walls. This was started to make her skin itch with irritation, why did Alenko think that she needed protecting or watching all the time? She was fully healed and ready for a fight, she felt like she could take on a Krogan battle master if she wanted but that look in his eyes before he covered it up. It was a look of worry. She felt sick, she could take care of herself and she didn't need anybody else. Not Kaidan. Not Saren. Not…

Her heart ached as she thought of Nihlus in that medical bed full of wires and tubes. Vixen bit her lip hard to rid herself of the images in her mind, the blood fell down her chin and dripped onto the cold floor.

_Pull yourself together Vixen_ she scolded herself. She needed to find Garrus so that she could avoid Harkin at all costs. To say she hated the guy was an understatement. She brought up her Omni-tool and started to type out a message.

_Garrus, _

_Need to talk to you. Where are you? Urgent!_

Vixen sent the message and prayed to the spirits that he would get it, unless he was like her and hardly checked her Omni-tool for messages. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips as she thought of all the lectures she had from Saren and Nihlus about not checking her messages but she shook off the nostalgia, she had a job to do and it was one she wasn't looking forward to doing. Vixen pressed the button to activate the elevator, telling it to take her towards the wards. Not realising that her Omni-tool had buzzed, alerting her to a message.

)_)

Vixen walked through the back streets of the Wards; she wondered why Chora's Den was in the back alleys, everyone knew about the place. Maybe it was a matter of privacy for the people who went in there but it hardly mattered, you can walk into Chora's Den perfectly fine but if people saw you drunk and ready to fuck someone's brains out you had been to Chora's Den. Vixen swore she saw Udina in there once but she might have been mistaken. Vixen reached the doors that led into yet another back street with the blaring lights promising almost fully naked Asari dancers. She started to cross the bridge but suddenly she heard a faint click, the sound bouncing off the walls. Vixen stopped in her tracks as she steadied her breathing, she knew that click well. Someone had armed a gun, she glance out of the corner of her eye to look across the bridge. The lighting didn't help, the shadows hid whoever had the gun well but that didn't stop her biotics from flaring across her body like a fire. Then, as if they were a jack-in-a-box, two masked Turians appeared holing up there rifles towards her.

"There! I think that's one of them!" One of them yelled. Vixen focused in on him but the other rounded the corner and fire a round of bullets, a few hit into her shoulder while the others bounced off her biotic barrier. Hissing and cursing Vixen sent out a wave of biotic power sending the one Turian over the side with a deafening scream. Vixen focused on the other as she growled and narrowed her eyes, the Turian left standing flinched but readied his gun growling back. Vixen ground her teeth as she crouched down into a stance as if she was ready to fight hand to hand.

"Damn it, He didn't tell me one of Alenko's men was a Biotic…let alone a woman!" The Turian shouted like he was talking to another person on his radio. Vixen growled if there was more she was in deep shit.

"Who are you working for?" Vixen shouted over to him. The Turian aimed his rifle to her head as he hissed at her.

"Why bother asking when you're gonna die?" The Turian yelled. Vixen narrowed her eyes as she charged her biotics, then with a scream that sounded like a war cry she ran towards the gap between them. Her biotics shone round her propelling her forward until she reached the other side, effectively slamming into the Turian making him slide down the wall until he hit the floor. She straddled his hips before she grabbed his rifle and shoved the barrel of it to his forehead.

"Tell me!" Vixen screamed. The Turian squirmed beneath her but Vixen tightened her thighs round his armoured waist making the Turian shudder…maybe wasn't the best idea but she needed him to keep still just in case she pulled the trigger. The Turian gave a warbled snarl but Vixen pressed the barrel of the rifle harder into his forehead.

"I'm not telling you, you Human meat bag! I'd die before I betray him" The Turian growled out but Vixen's face didn't even flinch.

"Look pal, I'm dealt with scarier Turians than you, just tell me and I'll let you go" Vixen purred with a deadly sweet smile on her lips. The Turian stilled and Vixen could swear she saw his eyes widen behind his dark visor, his hands were itching to do something but the pressure of the barrel of his rifle caused him to pause.

"Don't make me kill a nice Turian like you" Vixen spoke softly and the Turian beneath her took in a breath.

"What about my friend? You killed him" He growled out. Vixen pouted slightly, that Turian had nice legs as she recalled.

"He shot me, I only responded…didn't mean to throw him over the side. I do really like Turians and I prefer not to kill you but when I get attacked and my body starts to throw out this horrid red stuff, it hurts you know" Vixen spoke softly but sweetly. The Turian glanced towards her shoulder; the red blood ran down her armour like a waterfall and Vixen was drawing on all her strength not to hiss in pain. The Turian beneath her growled but let out a deflating sigh as he gazed up at her.

"Look, I can't tell you…he's probably got a sniper trained on me right now and I'm surprised he hasn't shot you to get to me. I'm sorry, you seem like a good meat bag but I can't tell you" The Turian spoke, his low rumbling tell her that he was sorry. Vixen nodded and slowly pulled the rifle away from his head while slowly getting off his lap. The Turian stood up and nodded to her, Vixen cocked her hip as her arms fell to her sides as she looked at the black armoured Turian.

"You really think there's a sniper out there?" Vixen asked. The Turian nodded but kept glancing towards his rifle in her hand; Vixen looked down at the rifle. It was heavy and something she wasn't used to using. Vixen shifted her weight as she looked at the Turian who was staring right back at her.

"Come at me…" Vixen muttered to the Turian. For a moment the Turian looked at her like she was crazy or like she had grown two heads. But Vixen flicked her eyes towards her hand the shone faintly with biotics, the Turian gave a click before crouching down and swiping out at her with such speed Vixen nearly didn't see it. She ducked low and swept the Turian off his feet, the Turian's back slammed into the floor as Vixen gripped the rifle with a firm grip and aimed it at the downed Turian. A loud bang shattered the peaceful silence that covered the room; the Turian fell limp on the floor. Vixen let out a sigh as her biotics calmed before she walked up to the Turian and left his rifle on the ground next to him before she started looking over his body. She picked up his wrist and yanked off his Omni-tool before snapping it in half and throwing the remains over the edge into the abyss below.

"As soon as that Sniper is gone, you get out of here. Start a new life, new name, and new clan markings. You understand" Vixen growled softly, making sure her hair covered her mouth, as she looked over the body of the Turian. He gave a muffled chirp the Vixen suspected was laced with a small amount of pain. Vixen hadn't intended to use that much force in her biotic push but her battle instincts kicked in and she couldn't hold back. At least she was able to give this Turian another chance. After pretending to take the rest of his ammunition for her own she stood up and looked down at the Turian sprawled across the floor between her legs and gave him a soft smile. He deserved a new life. Looking over her shoulder to see if she could the shine of a sniper's scope but when she couldn't see anything she stepped over the body of the Turian and continued on to Chora's Den.

Chora's Den was loud and flashy. Lights and music pounded the walls as Vixen stepped in; eyes greeted her, some with mirth while others with surprise that a woman had even come here. Chora's Den was what you called a man's club but the odd woman did turn up to drag their husbands or mates by the ear out of the bar or rarely to join in. Asari danced besides poles or on top of tables while men held stupid grins on their faces as the Asari contorted into strange shapes. Alcohol of all kinds hung heavily in the air, so thick Vixen thought she could see the fumes in the lights. Bartenders collected glasses while servers, who hardly wore anything at all, smiled sweetly at customers as they poured more florescent liquid into their glasses. Vixen covered her mouth as she coughed away the smell fumes. She hated this place.

"Vix!" a small girlish voice called out to her over the music. Vixen looked round to see a small Asari pushing her way through the crowds, her purple markings highlighting the curves of her face while her wide eyes reflected the colours of the lights that bounced through the room. Her small body was dwarfed by that of the Krogan that stood next to her while Vixen glared at the thing she called clothing.

"Lacy, do you really have to wear that?" Vixen spoke to the young Asari as she bounced up to her like a little sister would do. Lacy rolled her eyes before she cocked her hip while resting her hands on her slim waist.

"On come on Vix, you always say that" that young Asari pouted.

"Because you always wear that thing, you can get the tips and guys with more clothing on" Vixen scolded her. But the young Asari waved her off before snaking her arms round Vixen's waist making Vixen shift slightly.

"What brings you here? You always try and avoid this place" Lacy told her as she started to play with the ends of Vixen's hair, curling the strand between her fingers as if it was water. Vixen placed her hands on Lacy's shoulders and pushed her back gently, Lacy had a small crush on Vixen and even though Vixen told her 'no' many times before the young Maiden Asari didn't take the hint. Lacy pouted before folding her arms across her small breasts.

"Not here for pleasure or to tell you that I'm not into Asari like that, I'm looking for someone" Vixen told her with a gentle smile. Lacy smiled back and nodded, she hadn't given up, before she nodded towards the bar where the music was slightly less loud. They both took their seats, Vixen waved off the bartender who looked up towards them, and they pretended to check out the guys.

"Who are you looking for?" Lacy asked as she leant against the bar table. Vixen sighed as she looked round the room, noticing a building commotion with a Krogan dressed in red. His scars falling down his face like old war medals while framing his blood red eyes perfectly; he was tall in build and broad. Vixen would have said he was like all other Krogan but something about him made Vixen think twice. Then she felt Lacy's hand on her thigh slowly moving towards her hip, Vixen gave her a pointed look making Lacy stop and hold up her hands in defence.

"Is Harkin in?" Vixen asked as she brushed away the strands of hair that fell in front of her face, wincing in pain from the bullet wound in her shoulder. Lacy groaned and pointed towards a dark corner of the whole Den, there in the shadows was one human like shape that was slouched in the chair while his glassy eyes gazing outwards towards the bar. Yeah that was Harkin, stoned and drunk as usual.

"I don't know if he leaves or not but yeah he's here." Lacy groaned. Vixen nodded and went to stand up but a loud roar exploded from the commotion on the other side of the room. Vixen's battle instincts kicked in making her spin round to the sound with her hand on her pistol, Lacy let out a squeak of a scream as Vixen moved, Vixen found the Red clad Krogan trying to push his way through the many human guards that blocked an entrance way. Vixen was about to step in but the Krogan growled and stepped away to take a seat in one of the many large chairs. Vixen took her hand off her pistol but she kept her hands on the Krogan who was now staring right back at her, Vixen could feel the energy sparking between them. The Krogan was itching for a fight and could probably sense her raging biotics from the last fight; Vixen narrowed her eyes as she gave him a look of 'I'm watching you' as the Krogan gave her a wicked grin that would have made the skin crawl off anybody else but Vixen had seen worse. Turning back to Lacy she gave the young Asari and smile and patted her shoulder.

"Alright Lacy, I'll go and have a chat with Harkin. Be careful" Vixen smiled. Lacy smiled back and nodded.

"You know I will Vix, you just be careful with Harkin" Lacy stood up and kissed Vixen's cheek before walking off to continue her 'work'. Vixen sighed, that girl wasn't going to get in trouble one day. Vixen made her way over to the darkened table where Harkin sat, his glassy eyes rose towards her approaching form. Vixen felt her stomach churn as the small of alcohol and Red Sand hit her nose, she felt her nanites buzz to life to clean the red sand out of her body before it did any real damage.

"Well…you fill out that Alliance uniform really well sweetheart…how about you come and sit with old Harkin…" Harkin slurred as he waved over his lap for Vixen to sit. Vixen sneered as she cocked her hip and folded her arms under her breasts.

"Sorry Harkin, not here for that…" Vixen growled out.

"Wait I know that voice…Ah damn it…Shepard. What do you want?" Harkin slurred as he tried to wave the image of Vixen away from his eyes but failing miserably. Vixen arched an eyebrow at the bumbling idiot but growled when took another sip of his blue drink.

"I need information Harkin. Where is the C-sec officer that's investigating Saren?" Vixen bit out. Harkin gave her a slurred smile as he tried to laugh and again failing.

"You mean Garrus? He might be down in the wards at that Clinic…heard there was a nice French doctor there…if you get my drift" Harkin gurgled with laughs before he downed his drink. Vixen growled but nodded, the clinic wasn't far from where she was so she didn't have to take the Keeper tunnels to get there, plus if she started moving now she might be able to miss Kaidan and Ashley when they came to stick to her back like a virus or something again. She was about to leave Harkin drowning in his own sweat and drink when she heard that familiar roar of the red clad Krogan on the other side of the room. Really she couldn't get a break today.

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Watch this ass

The Wards of the Citadel were like another dimension to that of the Presidium. Where the Presidium was bright and clean with cheerful muted sounds of flowing water and light conversations, the Wards were dark and dirty. No matter where you looked people and other aliens gathered in large crowds while the air roared with shouts and laughter. The air was ripe with sweat and overcooked food but it still smelt better than the Keeper tunnels, the transits flying overhead adding to the roaring sounds of the wards. In the distance were the huge windows that looked out onto the rest of the Citadel arms, form the Presidium you wouldn't have been able to see them unless you looked directly into the blinding artificial sun but here in the dark and grime of the wards the lights of small buildings and…life, shone like stars in the smooth darkness of space. Vixen was always amazed by the life and energy the Wards had to offer, yes there were the back hand shady deals of drugs and the odd C-sec officer giving a blind eye but here was the true meaning of the Citadel. Races here were living together and learning from each other, something the humans did long ago with each other but have seemed to have forgotten again when it came the other races they shared the Galaxy with.

When Vixen first entered the Wards, everywhere was so crowded she wondered how she was actually going to walk from one side of the Ward to the other. But she didn't have to think about it for long when Wrex appeared behind her and the crowds suddenly parted like when Moses parted the Red Sea with a stick…expect this time Vixen had parted the sea of people with a Krogan…cool. There was only one (maybe two) word to describe Wrex, Badass.  
Vixen had to literally grapple him away from the human bodyguards, before he managed to calm down. Vixen dragged him out of the seedy bar before the Bartender could do it himself, she even gave him a lecture about his behaviour and how he should be ashamed of himself for disgracing the Krogan name. What happened next was something she hadn't expected was Wrex to actually listen to her; he seemed to size her up before giving her the toothiest smile she had ever seen and said that she reminded him of the Female Krogan back on Tuchanka. Vixen swore she blushed at the comment but she couldn't be sure. She couldn't tell but whenever she looked into Wrex's eyes she saw a Krogan who was older and knew a lot more than he was letting on, his eyes glinted with wisdom that she hadn't seen before but they also gave her a sense of calm, like she knew he wasn't going to hurt her.

As they walked through the parting people Vixen caught sight of the clinic that Harkin had mentioned. Vixen pointed towards the clinic and Wrex nodded. Vixen had promised Wrex that she would help him get to Fist because no doubt Fist might be able to give her information on Saren or anything that happened at Eden Prime. He was one of the Shadow Broker's informants after all, and unlike Barla Von, he knew the dirty secrets. So Vixen saw no problem in shooting down a few bodyguards to get to Fist…he had the money to buy more. When the stood in front of the clinic however Vixen got a sense of foreboding, her instincts kicked in to overdrive soon the Citadel Wards faded into the back ground. Something was wrong.

"Wrex, ready weapons. We're gonna need them" Vixen spoke softly just in case anyone walking past heard. Wrex grunted and pulled out his beast of a shotgun while Vixen pulled out her pistol, the weight becoming familiar in her hand once more. Vixen opened the door and as soon as the metallic panel slide open Vixen was met with what she knew was coming.

"Please don't hurt me" a thick French accent sounded from the other side of the room. Vixen zoned in to see a woman with her hands clasped in front of her chest, pleading for her life. A man stood over her with a gun to her head. Vixen growled as she gripped her pistol tighter in her hand but then movement caught her attention. Vixen's eyes widened when they connected Garrus' form slowly moving along the wall with his pistol in hand.

"I didn't tell anyone I swear" the woman's voice made Vixen snap back to what was happening. Beside her Wrex was getting ready to charge but was waiting for Vixen's order. Other men appeared with pistols and other weapons in hand. Vixen scanned each man taking in the detail of what they held. What puzzled Vixen was that they all wore visors and radios, meaning that this was a shake down for someone higher up.

"That was smart Doc. Now if Garrus comes round again you stay smart…What the?" The man that held the gun to the woman's head suddenly spotted them. Vixen held up her pistol aiming at the man's head but before she could shoot, the man grabbed that woman and pinned her to his chest. Vixen growled as she tried to find a better angle keeping her eyes focused on the men in front of her.

"Who are you?" The man demanded as he gripped the doctor tighter against his chest. Vixen growled, she wasn't in a good position to shoot without harming the doctor and if Wrex charged even he wouldn't get there in time. Vixen considered using her biotics but even then she wouldn't be able to power them up in time. As the stillness of the room settled round them Vixen noticed movement in the shadows, Vixen powered up her nanites and then she saw more men in the shadows powering up weapons and gingerly taking aim at Wrex more than herself.

"Wrex, watch the shadows. About five men all pointing their pistols at you" Vixen muttered to Wrex. Wrex growled as he pointed his shotgun toward the shadows, the men that hid in the darkness suddenly stilled. Vixen turned her attention back to the man clutching the doctor while her grip on her pistol tightened again.

"Look why not let her go, then we can talk and we pretend none of this happened. That way no one gets hurt" Vixen tried to talk him down but the man only growled while pulled the doctor closer to him. Then something happened that no one was expecting…the man's head exploded. Blood flew all over the place and covered the doctor, even Vixen got some spattering on her cheeks but as the body of the headless man slumped to the cold ground while his hand that once gripped the Doctor's shoulders slowly slid down her body the air in the room suddenly stilled. Then Garrus appeared from behind a pillar that Vixen had failed to notice, his pistol smoking from the recently spent round. Vixen's mouth hung open from shock as the Turian before her looked at her before giving her the cockiest smirk she had ever seen but it didn't stop her lips spreading into a goofily wide smile. She felt a rush of feeling that she hadn't felt in a while…excitement. That shot was amazing and she was reeling from the fact that he didn't hurt the doctor but the silent moment between them wasn't to last when as if the flip had been turned from dumbstruck to act, the men in the shadows began to shoot. Wrex roared as he threw up a biotic barrier to block the oncoming bullets, Vixen leapt into action jumping over the small wall and covering the doctor with her own body. Vixen pulled out her shot gun and took a few well aimed shots at the men's legs, Garrus appear besides her and using his pistol he gave almost surgically precise headshots. Vixen felt that thrill of excitement run through her body again, warming her core and flooding her body with a fluttering feeling she hadn't felt since she was five years old. She knew now that while Garrus might play the naïve C-sec officer but if he wanted to be he was dangerous. His clear blue eyes so focused on his target while he held his mandibles close to his face, Vixen felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she bit down hard on her lip to stop herself from losing focus. As soon as the fight began it was over, Vixen wiped the blood from her lips while Wrex checked the bodies for any information and extra credits. Garrus checked on the doctor before walking over to Vixen.

"Hey you alright?" Garrus asked. Vixen nodded as she wiped the blood away from her mouth.

"Yeah, just overused my biotics" Vixen explained as she turned to him and smiled. Garrus nodded before looking over at the bodies and pulling his mandibles tight against his face. Vixen followed his gaze letting her eyes rest on the dead bodies of the men that attacked them. She wondered who would send a small gang to do a simple shake down of a doctor's office. It would have been easier if not simpler to send one or two men but a whole gang…something was up. Vixen turned back to the shaken doctor who was shaking uncontrollably, Vixen knelt down and gently placed her hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Doctor Michelle, are you hurt?" Garrus asked as he knelt next to her. The doctor turned her wide eyes to the Turian; Vixen noticed they softened slightly before she answered.

"No…I'm ok, thanks to you" Doctor Michelle placed a hand on Garrus' arm and gave a soft smile. Vixen felt something stab in her chest and something slowly start to rise. For some reason Vixen wanted to snap that woman's hand off Garrus' arm, Vixen shook off the feeling as the Doctor turned her gaze towards Vixen. Vixen caught the moment when the Doctor's eyes turned from affectionate and warm to cold and professional, Vixen wanted to sigh she knew what was going on. It was a classic case of hero worship, when the hostage or victim is saved by a person they begin to think they love that person and the Doctor had fallen hard. Vixen might have too if only for that amazing shot Garrus displayed but she had to stay professional and she hated it.

"All of you" the doctor finished as she brushed her hair out of her face. Vixen nodded before helping the Doctor to her feet. Doctor Michelle straightened out her uniform and hair while Vixen looked over towards Wrex who was nearly finished picking through the bodies for any information.

"I know those men were threatening you, more will come but if you give us the name of the guy who sent those…thugs after you" Vixen explained as she turned her attention back to the Doctor. Doctor Michelle started to pull and stretch her fingers like she was trying to pull her hands apart, Vixen heard the slight cracking of her knuckles causing her own body to stiffen.

"They worked for Fist, they came here to shut me up about the Quarian so that I didn't tell Garrus" Doctor Michelle explained. Vixen's interest was caught like a fish on a hook; it was rare (but not unknown) to see a Quarian on the Citadel as they preferred to go to the outer colonies or selling themselves off as slaves on Illium or stay within the Fleet. Still why would a Quarian come to the Citadel?

"That's the one I was talking about Shepard" Wrex pointed out as he slowly stomped his way up to him. Vixen nodded as she remembered the details of why Wrex was hired to kill Fist, he did mention something about a Quarian trying to see him but nothing much. When Wrex stood by Vixen's side, Vixen flicked his nose making Wrex snort.

"Shepard…" another flick hit his nose. Wrex growled but Vixen could tell he was struggling to keep the smile off his face.

"Every time you call me Shepard, I flick your nose" Vixen explained as she poked his large armoured shoulder. Wrex shook his head as he sighed but didn't say anything; Vixen smirked before looking back at the perplexed doctor and shocked Turian.

"So why would Fist try and shut you up about a Quarian" Vixen asked, as she slipped back into her commander persona. Michelle nodded as she brushed her fingers through her hair while she pressed her lips together.

"She was injured so she came here because it's a free clinic…She said she needed to get in contact with the Shadow Broker, so I told her about Fist" The doctor explained. Vixen cocked her hip as she sank down on to her back foot, it still didn't explain why Fist would want the doctor dead.

"She must have information on Saren" Garrus pointed out. Vixen's eyes snapped to the young Turian.

"We don't know that Garrus, the information could be anything but we do need to get Quarian away from Fist if this is the greeting she's awaiting" Vixen explained as she looked over the dead bodies that littered the ground. After a moment Vixen nodded and took a breath.

"Alright, Wrex looks like we'll be going back to Chora's Den and pay a little visit to Fist" Vixen spoke. Wrex grinned as he nodded, Vixen turned to Garrus who was shuffling about on his feet while his hands didn't know if they wanted to grip something or fall loose against his sides.

"But first we need to get Garrus a sniper rifle because we need to take him with us" Vixen smiled at Garrus who in turn let his mandibles flutter wide across his face and his eyes grew wide. Wrex groaned slightly but Vixen held up her hand to the Krogan, telling him to button it.

"Thank you Shep…I mean Vixen" Garrus spoke. Vixen chuckled, Garrus learnt fast.

"But first, Garrus that shot even though amazing and so precise it made me shudder was totally wrong to take" Vixen berated. "You could have hit the doctor instead of the now headless man" Garrus' sub vocals rumbled in a way that said he was sorry. Vixen sighed as she patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Vixen, I know but I just had to take the shot" Garrus offered. Vixen smiled as she tugged on his mandible to make him look at her, Garrus' mandibles felt warm even through her armour and Vixen had to fight down the blush that threatened to spread across her cheeks when their eyes connected.

"I know what you mean, you wanted to save the Michelle but next time you have to think about the situation before pulling the trigger" Vixen told him softly. Garrus nodded as he let out a sigh that seemed to make him deflate.

"I'll remember that" Garrus spoke with a smile. Vixen smiled back at the Turian before she moved towards the doctor and gave her the information she needed to get the protection Vixen had promised while Garrus called C-sec to come and clean up the mess. After that that three of them were moving out of the clinic back into the crowded corridors of the Wards, Vixen wasn't surprised that life was still going on as normal, maybe it had something to do with all the Asari that walked about the area. Vixen could feel her nanites tingle and ping to life as the calming aura that floated round the room making her shudder but her team paid no mind. As they started to push their way through the crowds, this time Wrex's badass aura wasn't working too well, Vixen heard something she had forgotten about but knew she couldn't avoid it for long.

"Commander, Commander!" Kaidan's voice called over the hustle and bustle of the wards. Vixen's back became as stiff as a board as she turned to see Kaidan and Ashley pushing through the crowds. Ashley could barely keep the painful grimace off her face whenever an alien accidentally brushed up against her while Kaidan's eyes were fixed on Vixen's slender frame even though he was stepping on nearly everyone's feet to get to her. Wrex brushed up besides Vixen and gave a deep rumbling growl.

"Who are they Shepard?" Wrex growled as his blood red eyes watched the incoming Alliance soldiers. Vixen sighed as she ran her fingers through her red and white hair.

"People I thought I had gotten rid of" Vixen grumbled. She felt Garrus move behind her as Kaidan and Ashley approached, a shiver ran up her spine as she felt Garrus' breath on the back of her neck making Vixen swallow thickly and focus on the approaching Kaidan.

"What me to get rid of them" Wrex grumbled. Vixen smiled as she shook her head.

"No, they might have useful information that we could use" Vixen mumbled. She watched as Kaidan pushed past one last Asari before standing in front of her, his breathing slowing down from a rapid pant to a few deep gulps of air. Ashley came up behind Kaidan and immediately her eyes were set on the Krogan and Turian that stood either side of Vixen. Vixen shook her head slightly but focused on why they had practically charged through the crowds just to get to her. Kaidan saluted her after giving Wrex and Garrus a quick glance over.

"We managed to get information from Barla Von" Kaidan told her. Vixen nodded her head for him to carry on while glancing round for anyone who could have been listening, agents of other information brokers, C-sec or just general busy-bodies looking for something juicy to gossip about. She noticed that Garrus was going to same, his eyes slowly scanning the area and his body was perfectly stiff except for the odd flick of his mandibles…Spirits, he was the most handsome Turian she had ever seen. Vixen dug her sharp nail into her flesh, just between her armour, snapping her out of her small fantasy she concentrated on the flustered human in front of her.

"What did he tell you…and did you have to pay?" Vixen asked. Kaidan grinned and shook his head.

"No, he gave us this information for free" Kaidan told her, Vixen's eyes brows rose above her hair line in surprise. It wasn't every day that an agent of the Shadow Broker gave information for free unless it was directions to the restroom.

"Apparently Saren and the Shadow Broker used to do a lot of business together until Saren turned against him, plus Saren took one of the Shadow Broker's own agents with him…a guy named Fist" Kaidan explained. Vixen sighed; she knew Saren had to get his information from somewhere she just didn't think that it was from that infamous a source. But even then it didn't make sense, why would Saren simply drop the Shadow Broker as a source of information only to take someone who possibly or is worse than the Shadow Broker.

"Well we now know why the Shadow Broker hired you Wrex, but it still doesn't prove that Saren was on Eden Prime" Vixen pointed out as she rested her chin on her knuckle. Wrex shifted on his feet as she grumbled a response while Kaidan and Ashley stood glancing between Wrex and Garrus as if they were waiting for one of them to tear off Vixen's head. Vixen shifted her weight so that she sank down on her hip as she felt her nanites buzz from the feeling of the atmosphere.

"What do you want us to do Commander?" Ashley's voice appeared Vixen almost forgot she was there.

"Well, myself and my new friends will pay a visit to Fist, you two go back to Anderson and Udina and tell them to expect a report of a fire fight at Chora's Den" Vixen told them. Wrex rumbled with laughter while Garrus let out a muffled chirp of surprise. Kaidan and Ashley both looked shell shocked; Ashley looked like she had seen her first naked Krogan and wished she could wash out her eyes while Kaidan just looked like he had been slapped in the face with a wet fish.

"Co…Commander, this is an Alliance investigation. They aren't Alliance" Kaidan growled out as he shoved his finger towards Garrus and Wrex. Vixen rolled her eyes as she folded her arms under her breasts.

"Yes, Alenko I can clearly see that. But I am and Wrex is the bounty hunter hired to kill Fist and Garrus here is the C-sec officer in charge of investigating Saren. So I think they have a right to come with me" Vixen growled out, her biotics itching to slam his face into the floor or nearby wall. Kaidan struggled to form words into a sensible sentence while Ashley's jaw seemed to tighten under the strain of grinding her teeth but Vixen didn't have time, if what the Doctor said was right saying the she had sent the Quarian to Fist and now learning that Fist wasn't working for the Shadow Broker anymore…the Quarian could be in big trouble. Vixen nodded to Garrus and Wrex to tell them to get moving, Wrex broke out into a smile as he turned and started shoving people out of his way while Garrus gave Vixen a concern look before following Wrex into the throngs of people. Vixen bit her lip to hold back the smile that wanted to emerge on her face as she turned back to the two Alliance officers who didn't know whether to burst or storm off after the two Aliens that had left.

"Commander, this isn't right. We should be going with you not them" Ashley complained as she glared at the two disappearing aliens. Vixen sighed as she shook her head, making her red and white hair fall in front of her face.

"Think about it like this Chief, Chora's Den is about to become a shooting range and if Udina hears of the reports that will be made to C-sec what would look better to him? A team of Alliance soldiers discharging their firearms in an all-out gun fight against the other races. Or a Krogan bounty hunter, a Turian C-sec officer and a random Alliance Vanguard, who already has a bad reputation within the Alliance, having an all-out fire fight at Chora's Den, which sounds better?" Vixen asked them both. Kaidan looked to the floor as she shuffled his feet but Ashley still looked like she wanted to storm off to Chora's Den to prove herself, yes. Prove that she could do something stupid.

"Or think about it like this. Kaidan is up for being a Spectre; if he's in a fire fight at Chora's Den then the Council will tell him to forget becoming a Spectre for some bull-crap politic of a reason." Vixen suggested, her words cutting through the air like a razor blade. Ashley deflated at the fact that she could put Kaidan's Spectre future in danger while Kaidan's eyes widened at the realisation of the fact that Vixen was trying to help him. Vixen nodded before starting to walk away and blend in with the crowds of the wards.

"Commander…I don't care about the Spectre deal…" Vixen stopped Kaidan in his tracks with a glare. This guy would not give up in trying to follow her every move and truth be told it was getting annoying. Vixen pointed her finger towards her ass as she looked at Kaidan over her shoulder.

"Kaidan, watch this ass because it's going to walk away from you" Vixen gave the dumbfounded Kaidan a cheeky grin; though it didn't reach her eyes they remain hard and cold. Kaidan's mouth fell agape as Vixen continued to walk away almost dissolving into the crowds with the only thing identifying her among the throngs of people and aliens was her fox like hair.

)_)

"Wrex, when we left Chora's Den…it was still playing really loud music right?" Vixen asked as she and her team stood outside the door to Chora's Den. The neon Asari figure shone above them giving light to the dark corner of the Citadel, the once loud thump of the music that rang from every wall had suddenly gone silent leaving the small corner a hollow empty shell of what it should be. Vixen felt her hackles rise from the silence, her biotics screaming for release at the nearest target. At her back she could feel Wrex's form slowly gathering tension as his voice became a low growl.

"Something isn't right Shepard…ouch! Will you stop doing that!" Wrex growled at her when she flicked his nose. Vixen smirked as she placed her hands on her slim waist.

"I'll stop when you call me Vixen or Vix" She told him. But her attention went back to the silent door in front of her, what Wrex had said was right it didn't feel right. It felt more like a trap, maybe Fist heard about his thugs being used as biotic and Krogan punching bags back at the clinic and now they were on their way to see him and decided to close up shop and hide. But then why didn't he do that when Wrex was roaring at his bodyguards to let him in, no this felt like a trap.

"Alright, ready weapons and prepare for a shit-storm" Vixen ordered as she un-holstered her pistol, the weight becoming familiar once again. Wrex gave a rumbling laugh as he pulled out his shotgun. Garrus pulled out his new Sniper rifle that Vixen had personally bought him, they had gone to the nearest high quality gun shop. Suffice to say the choice of snipers was huge and each one Garrus' mouth was watering but Vixen picked out a HMWSR Advanced class rifle which made Garrus' eye nearly pop out of his head. Vixen had to assure him that she didn't mind paying for it because she knew how much he would look after the rifle, though she didn't tell him how she had the funds to pay for such a high class weapon.

"Ready Vixen" Garrus smiled. Vixen nodded with a smirk and let her biotics flare, palming the door control they entered Chora's Den.

"Knock, knock. Is Fist home? We want to talk"

**Please Review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows on this story. It really means a lot to me to know that you like this story.**

Chapter 13: Darkness of the truth

Vixen sent another bullet flying into the head of bodyguard intent on trying to avenge their boss's blown off head. The ground was already littered with the bodies of the guards that tried to stop them from entering Chora's Den, the pooling blood making it harder to find grip on the alcohol soaked floor. Garrus was guarding her six almost as if he was glued to her ass, whenever Vixen would turn to see another bodyguard about to blow her face off with his shotgun, their heads would suddenly explode from the force of the bullet that passed through their skulls a second later. Vixen was impressed by Garrus' aim and technique, the way he was wielding that HMWSR Sniper was like watching an artist at work.

A roar came from the other side of the bar and Vixen watched as Wrex literally ploughed into the last three men, knocking the wind out of them as they smashed their heads against the smooth wall. Vixen grimaced when she felt the phantom pain washed over as she watched the three men comically slide down the wall and crumple to the ground. Wrex brushed off some dirt and blood that had spattered his armour as he walked up to Vixen while Garrus folded away his sniper.

"Okay, Ladies. We've got a Quarian to save, so let's move our sexy asses!" Vixen ordered as she folded her shotgun away and started to head out of the doors of Chora's den. As they ran through the halls of the lower wards, Vixen's mind went back to what had just happened. Fist hadn't changed since the last time Vixen squeezed him for information, he was still the slimy small little man that cared more about his own skin than the people he exposited. After taking out his newly 'bought' security system, Fist was more than willing to talk to his least favourite person. Fist told them about a Quarian that wanted to deal information with the Shadow Broker, and just like Fist, he tricked the young alien. Then came the part Vixen wished she had been warned about, Wrex proceeded to blow off Fist's head, splattering Vixen with blood and brain matter which she did not appreciate.

They all rounded the last corner only to be shoved back round the corner by Vixen. Vixen peered back round the corner to examine the scene in front of her. The Quarian in question stood in the centre of the room with a Turian with very broad clan markings, touching her body almost to the point of the bending the Quarian over and taking her from behind. Salarians in full body armour hung round the perimeter with guns held tightly to their chests. Vixen wondered why the Turian had gone with Salarian bodyguards, usually Krogan were the first choice, which meant the Salarians were cheap guns for hire or ex-STG...which didn't help what so ever.

"Okay, this is how we play this. You two wait here"

"Vixen, You can't go out there alone..." Garrus started but Vixen quickly placed a hand over his mouth plates.

"Just watch my six, Garrus. That's all I need." Vixen smiled before moved round the corner, leaving Garrus speechless and Wrex with a cocky grin on his lips. Vixen descended the small stairs as the Quarian practically shoved the Turian's hand towards the ground.

"Look I just want to give the information to the Shadow Broker then leave" The young Quarian spat. Vixen raised an eye brow at the young girl's accent, it sounded familiar.

"Yeah, Don't worry sweetheart. He'll be here but that doesn't mean we can't have fun while we wait." The Turian grinned and Vixen felt her mouth fill with bile. Turians were meant to have honour and up hold a moral code, that's why Vixen held Turians in such high regard. But when Turians acted like they were no better than half drunk humans...well Vixen was sick to her stomach. The Quarian again backed off from the Turian and called him something Vixen's translator didn't pick up. The Turian how ever went for the girl but before he could grab her wrist, Vixen caught his arm in her firm grip. The Turian growled at the intruder while the Salarian guns for hire suddenly sprung to life with shaking pistols at the ready.

"You know, when I woman tells a man she's interested. It usually means she's not interested" Vixen growled out at the growling Turian. Vixen took in the features of the Turian, his cracking clan markings were drawn in the shape of a human skull meaning that he was in a clan that had been disowned by Palaven since the clan had taken up the profession of killing humans for a living. His dark brown eyes tried to bore into Vixen's but Vixen didn't back down.

"This doesn't concern you human. Fuck off" The Turian growled and loomed over Vixen. Vixen scoffed while putting herself between the Turian and the Quarian.

"That's where you're wrong, you barefaced bastard" Vixen ground out through her teeth. The Turian hissed while his talons twitched as if venom was dripping from the tips. Vixen smiled at her small victory in angering the Turian while out of the corner of her eye she saw the Salarians were trying to decided whether to shoot her or let their Turian leader rip out her throat.

"What are you doing?" the Quarian whispered from behind Vixen's back. Vixen gave her a light squeeze on her arm.

"Don't worry, I've dealt with scarier Turians...this guy, not even close" Vixen grinned. Then, as Vixen thought, the Turian struck out and grabbed Vixen's neck. His talons dug into her skin as she felt her blood slowly drip down her neck and back. In the distance of the Turian's growling, Vixen heard the Quarian gasp or squeak in panic. The Turian brought Vixen close to his face, so much so Vixen could smell the recent stench of an Asari cunt against his mandibles. The overpowering smells of Thessia herbs and biotic orgasms was hard to miss. Vixen tried not to breath, which was slowly being easily done since the Turian's grip was slowly tightening round her windpipe.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't enjoy killing you" The Turian growled out, the Thessian herbs pouring from his mouth making Vixen turn green.

"I'll...I'll give you two...reasons" Vixen panted out. For a moment the grip round her neck loosened and the Turian's eyes dilated. Vixen mentally cursed, she should have known that Saren's scent would still be lingering at such a close distance and now this Turian was practically drinking it in. Vixen spat at the Turian's face making the Turian snap out of his trance and growl so viciously at Vixen that his teeth were a little too close to her nose.

"You stupid pathetic human-meat sack" The Turian growled while his gripped tightened. Vixen took in a breath of foul smelling air as she tried to still her biotics, she didn't want to split open the head of the Turian while the Quarian was so close behind her. Not for scaring the poor girl but for the fact Vixen was worried about her filters. Odd that Vixen was more worried about the Quarian's filters than her own life. That'll teach Vixen for studying all the different alien cultures so that she didn't offend anyone. The Turian growled and hissed making Vixen sneer, this Turian was getting really annoying. Out of the corner of her eye, Vixen saw the twitching Salarians take photos with their Omni-tools and chuckle at the situation.

"Pray tell me, what are these two reasons" the Turian growled. Vixen held back a wince his his talons cut deeper into her neck.

"Well...the first one is..."

"AAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHH" Vixen grinned when she heard Wrex roar as he charged, with thundering stomps, down the stairs. The Turian stared in shock as Wrex ploughed into the Salarians, bowling them over like brightly coloured dominoes. Vixen grasped the Turian's wrist as she tried to get out of his grip but the Turian turned and slammed Vixen hard against the wall. Vixen felt a rolling pain when the back of her head connected with the wall. The Turian could only watch as Wrex stomped and ground the Salarians into the ground, staining the metallic floor with oozing green blood. The Quarian sent out a few stun grenades to slow down the Salarians that were out of Wrex's reach, Vixen smirked, the girl was handy in a fight. But Vixen didn't have time to study the Quarian's fighting technique when the Turian slammed her hard against the wall again and brought his talons close to Vixen's eyes. Vixen was dizzy from the pain that continued to explode in the back of her head but the Turian's horrid breath was too hard to ignore, so as the Turian bared down on Vixen with his talons close to her eyes, Vixen glared back.

"Time to die, Bitch" the Turian growled. Vixen ground her teeth as the Turian drew his arm back, ready to drive his talons deep into Vixen's eyes. Vixen was about to charge her biotics when suddenly the Turian's head exploded. Royal blue blood splattered across Vixen's face as the Turian slumped to the ground with a heavy thud. With the Turian's hand gone, Vixen was able to breath again while the tingling feeling of her nanites as they repaired the wounds on the back of her neck.

"And there...is the second reason" Vixen growled out before spitting on the limp body of the Turian.

"Well, that went well" Wrex spoke before giving one last stomp on the mangled and undistinguishable head of one of the Salarians. Vixen grinned and chuckled, Garrus walked down the stairs as he folded away his sniper away.

"Nice shot, Vakarian. Knew I could count on you to watch my six" Vixen smiled. Garrus smiled back and let out a small chirp. Vixen looked over the dead body of the Turian, no ammo or gels of any kind. But what Vixen did find was several injectors, all containing various poisons and infections meaning that the Turian was ready to kill the Quarian after he had been given the information. Luckily the girl was smart enough to keep asking for the Shadow Broker in person or she might not have been alive for long.

"Vixen, you sure you don't want to wipe that off?" Garrus' voice sounded from behind Vixen.

"Wipe what off?" Vixen asked as she looked over her shoulder at the navy blue clad Turian.

"The Turian blood you've got all over your face" Wrex interjected with a grumble. Vixen brought her hand to her face and rubbed her cheeks, only managing to smear the cyan colour all over her face. Wrex grumbled a chuckle while Garrus merely shook his head and handed Vixen a rag.

"Um...thank you for...helping me" the Quarian spoke up from behind the group. Vixen glanced over at the young girl before snatching rag from Garrus' hand rubbing her face clean of the rest of the Turian blood.

"That's my job...but you're welcome. What's your name?" Vixen asked as she quickly scanned the girl's body. No injuries or suit damage so the girl should be fine. Unfortunately Vixen could tell anything about the filters that she knew Quarians had, she always wondered how they ate solid food more than anything.

"Oh, yes...My name. I'm Tali'Zorah nar Rayya" the young girl spoke as she fidgeted with her three fingers. Vixen's eye brows rose in interest as several alarms rang in her head about the name. The first was the fact that she said 'nar Rayya', meaning that she hadn't taken on a ship name so by Quarian standards she was still a child. So to not back down while a perverted Turian was drooling and issuing threats all over her, well Vixen was impressed.  
Vixen stuffed the rag into one of the pockets in her armour as she stepped towards Tali, Tali shifted as if expecting another attack but Vixen smiled and chuckled letting warmth fill her eyes to calm the young girl.

"Well, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya I'm Vixen Shepard. Commander within the Alliance and it was a pleasure to save your ass"

Garrus and Tali let out a small chuckle while Wrex let out a hearty boom of a laugh.

"I would say you saved her, Shepard. It was Krogan muscle that...Ow...WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Wrex roared as Vixen flicked him on his nose again. Tali giggled as Wrex proceeded to breath down the back of Vixen's neck. Vixen rolled her oddly coloured eyes before smiling sweetly at the Krogan warlord.

"I'll only stop flicking your nose as soon as you start calling me Vixen" Vixen spoke with a sweet smile but her words dripped with poison so deadly Wrex had to shiver. Vixen turned back to Tali who was still giggling and watching the scene of a human stare down a Krogan.

"This big lug in the red armour and bad tempter is Wrex." Vixen nodded as Wrex let out a huff.

"And this is Garrus Vakarian, awesome C-sec officer" Vixen pointed towards Garrus with a smile. Garrus flicked a mandible and rumbled something Vixen couldn't pick up but he sure did look embarrassed with his flushing fringe and neck. Tali waved to both of them.

"Not that I mind being saved but why did you save me. It was pretty...convenient." Tali asked as she turned towards Vixen. Vixen ran her blood encrusted fingers through her hair as she sighed and walked up to Tali.

"Truth is we...or more like Garrus and I, Wrex is just along for the ride, we need that data you have on Eden Prime." Vixen explained. She started to explain what happened at Eden Prime and how now the Alliance was on the hunt for any information that could explain what happened and who was behind it. Tali agreed to help and as soon as Tali had changed her filters they were all on their way to Udina's office.

)_)

"What's the meaning of this! Fire fights in Chora's Den, running around with Krogan bounty hunters and on top of all of that, you killed Fist and walking around with his blood splattered all over you." Udina raged as stacks of data pads and almost the whole desk went flying past Vixen's head. Vixen knew he would be like this and was glad that Wrex, Tali and Garrus weren't freaking out. Anderson stood next to Udina with his face in his hand while Kaidan and Ashley stood to the side, watching like little meerkats once again. Vixen looked at the purple faced Udina again and sighed heavily.

"Udina, let me explain before you explode or self con bust. Alenko is up for the Spectres so me walking into Chora's Den with him and Williams to shoot up the place that was ready full of armed idiots ready to kill us, then his candidacy would have been tarnished. Not to mention the reputation of the Alliance." Vixen explained, trying not to growl out each word the left her lips. The tension in Udina's shoulders and face seemed to fade slightly as he though over her words while Anderson seemed to perk up a little. Vixen heard a faint scoff from the direction of Williams and Alenko and out of the corner of her eye she saw Williams shuffle in place. Vixen couldn't help but roll her eyes. As soon as Vixen, covered in blood, and her alien friends walked into the office cheering and laughing the whole room went still. Williams had at that moment brought up a wall of _'Humanity is so much better than you' _while Alenko sank back into his shell. If they weren't in front of Anderson and Udina then Vixen would have already slammed Williams into one of the well polished walls.

"And anyway Udina, it wasn't me who killed Fist. It was him" Vixen spoke flatly as she pointed to Wrex. Wrex grinned as he let out a rough but deep foreboding chuckle. Udina sneered but his eyes turned to Tali who was watching everything with what Vixen assumed was either wide eyed fascination or total disgust.

"And who is this? A Quarian?" Udina almost spat, making Vixen's fist itch with biotics. "What are you doing, Shepard?" Vixen resisted the urge to sigh or groan.

"Tali has kindly offered to share what information she has on what happened at Eden Prime. But if you don't want it..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Shepard. We need that information to prove that Saren was the one at Eden Prime." Udina almost shouted. Vixen rolled her eyes and motioned for Tali to explain. Tali nodded an stepped forward.

"We don't get many Quarians here on the Citadel. Why are you here?" Udina asked as if he was looking down his nose at Tali, Vixen had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from actively walking over to Udina and punching him across his jaw.

"I was on my Pilgrimage. My right of passage into adulthood." Tali began.

"Pilgrimage?" Kaidan spoke up as he stepped forward.

"A Quarians' time to go out into the galaxy and find something that could help the Flotilla. Either information or technology that could help with growing crops or upgrading the ships. Or in some cases they find another ship. Through this, they prove themselves to the Flotilla. Showing that they a burden on the Community that already has limited resources." Vixen blurted out. Within seconds she felt all eyes were on her. Garrus looked shocked while Wrex looked...well disinterested as much as possible. Kaidan and Ashley both shared a shocked look, complete with open mouths slowly awaiting flies to enter the gaping holes. Udina's wrinkles seemed to deepen as he brushed off the information. Anderson looked impressed as he held a small smile on his ageing lips. But it was Tali who looked like she was going to fall over from shock. Her faded eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her mask as her body was stock still as she was trying to process the information. Vixen cocked an eye brow as she chuckled sweetly. Resting down on to her hip she tucked her blood stained hair behind her ear.

"How do you know of the Pilgrimage?" Tali asked, her voice shaky with shock.

"I've met up with a few Quarians. I've learnt a few things." Vixen spoke softly. Tali relaxed visibly. Vixen motioned for Tali to continue with her explanation. Tali spoke how the Geth had not been seen beyond the Veil for over 300 years since they had driven the Quarians off their home world Rannoch. Vixen listened intently as Tali spoke of following a group of Geth to an uncharted world. At first Vixen wondered why the Geth would go to such worlds, most uncharted planets were either gas giants or planets that had level 3 or higher danger levels. Then Tali started talking about following one Geth unit that was separated from the group before pouncing upon the bot and disabling the unit and taking the information it held within it's memory core. Vixen was instantly impressed. She remembered Nihlus saying that it took timing and speed, along with a really good program, to gain any information from a Geth before it wiped the core clean. Anderson backed up that fact as he asked how Tali did it.

"My people created the Geth. If you're quick, careful and lucky you can catch small data cashes. Most of the memory was wiped clean but I did manage to save something from it's audio banks." Tali started to press buttons on her Omni-tool. As the message played for all to hear, Vixen felt her whole body turn to ice.

"_Eden Prime was a major victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit" _She knew that voice. It was a voice that caressed her name every time it uttered the word. It was a voice that greeted the harshest morning and bid her a goodnight each time she slept. It was a voice she tore lustful moans and cries each night in her bed. It was a voice she grew to care for. It was Saren's voice. Vixen's head spun with nausea as her stomach felt like it had left her body, her heart speeding up as Saren spoke each word with glee and delight. Images flashed through her head of Saren aiming his pistol at Nihlus' head while anger built up inside her soul at the thought. Moments earlier she had been held his arms with his lips pressed against hers while he still had the blood of Nihlus,who was fighting for his life in a hospital bed, still staining his cybernetic taloned hands. Still Vixen remained unmoving, her eyes not betraying the anger that was now fuelling her. She played the perfect Commander, listening to the information that streamed from Tali's Omni-tool.

"I knew it, I knew it was that scaled ass of a Turian who was responsible for Eden Prime." Ashley almost cried out with glee as a smile widened across her face. As Ashley looked like she was going to start some form of horrid happy dance, Kaidan looked like he still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That is Saren's voice." Anderson confirmed.

"But what was the Conduit he mentioned?" Kaidan spoke up again. Vixen ground her teeth, knowing that if she opened her mouth she would say something she would regret.

"It must have something to do with Beacon that hit Shepard. Some form of Prothean technology...a weapon" Anderson assumed. Vixen remained still, she could feel eyes on her back, but who's she didn't know. All she cared about right now was looking for something to punch while screaming out her anger.

"Wait. There's more, Saren's voice wasn't the only one there" Tali played the audio again. Saren's words burning Vixen's ears as they repeated themselves.

"_An one step closer to the return of the Reapers"_ A females voice caressed the speakers breaking some of the veil of anger that slowly encased Vixen. The voice sounded ethereal almost as if it was holding some sort of calming magic to it but still holding some sort of stern tone to it. Vixen doubted it was human, but it was defiantly feminine.

"I don't recognise this other voice. The one talking about Reapers" Udina spoke after a moment. His face contorted with heavy wrinkles in deep thought.

"Tali, what of these Reapers?" Vixen asked. Her voice calm and steady as much as she could make.

"The Reapers are meant to be these advanced synthetic beings that existed fifty thousand years ago. They wiped out the Protheans and then vanished. Or that's what the Geth believe." Tali explained. Udina was quick to write them off. But as Vixen thought about it, the images the beacon had shown her as broken as they were...made sense. Something to have swept through the galaxy and leave little to no trace of the Protheans and the dark images that were pledging her mind also lead Vixen to the fact that the Protheans were more than just killed off.

"The Geth revere the Reapers as gods. A pinnacle of synthetic life and they believe Saren knows how to bring them back." Tali explained. Vixen was growing to like Tali, she knew her way round Geth defences and her knowledge could come in handy.

"The council is going to love this" Udina groaned as he pressed his face into his hand. Vixen had to agree, although she wasn't going to voice out her agreement. The council, even Sparatus, wouldn't believe anything about the Reapers unless you brought one into the council chamber on a leash and told him to sit. But the the question was if the Reapers were out there...when were they going to strike?

"It doesn't matter, the Reapers are still a threat" Kaidan nearly shouted.

"And what would you have us do, Alenko? We don't have any proof besides that of an audio file that merely mentions them and Geth myths" Vixen snapped back, her anger biting at her biotics. Kaidan was shocked into silence.

"That's enough!" Anderson ordered. Kaidan and Vixen fell back into parade stance but Vixen's anger didn't fade and she could feel her biotics sparking off the ends of her fingers as she tried to keep them under control.

"The council may not believe us about the Reapers but this audio file will be enough to strip Saren of his Spectre rank." Anderson calmly reasoned.

"Indeed, Anderson and I will set up a meeting with the council. In the mean time, collect yourselves and meet us at the tower" Udina spoke while he walked out of his office with Anderson at his heel. Alenko and Williams went off to the side, Ashley's arms flying ten to the dozen as they discussed what they had just found out.

"What about her. The Quarian" Wrex mumbled after Udina and Anderson were out of the room.

"My name is Tali!" Tali growled out at the big Krogan. Vixen smiled slightly.

"Tali can come with us" Vixen said quietly. Tali seemed to smile and thank Vixen. Vixen explained that they might get something to eat and get cleaned up before going to the council chamber. All were in agreement when Wrex's stomach gave a loud grumble. As Vixen and the group started to wonder out of the office in search for food, they were suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, Shepard. I think you owe us something" Ashley's voice called from behind her. Vixen stopped in her track and ground her teeth, forcing her anger down into the pit of her non existent stomach before turning round to Williams with her mask in place as the Chief marched up to her with purpose that was sickeningly visible.

"And what would that be?" Vixen asked as she folded her arms.

"An apology. We told you that it was Saren from the start but you chose not to believe us. Now that we have evidence that he did it, you owe us" Ashley stated with a smirk. Vixen's eye brow twitched before she took a deep breath and turned her back on Ashley.

"I don't owe you anything" Vixen spat. She started walking out of the room but before she made it to the door, Vixen's shoulder was grabbed. Vixen reacted, her biotics springing to life and repelling what was behind her. The next thing she knew she heard a scream followed by the snapping of a desk. Kaidan called out and when Vixen looked over her shoulder to see what had happened, she saw Kaidan picking Ashley up from the broken desk and scattered data pads.

"Don't touch me" Vixen muttered before walking out of the room to join the aliens waiting for her.

"What was that about?" Garrus asked as they all started walking again.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Vixen brushed off, her skin itching with flaring biotics.

"Alright, but just so you know I might need to give you a warning for property damage" Garrus spoke with a thrill. Vixen smiled and chuckled lightly before giving Garrus a nudge on his shoulder. For a time they walked through the halls of the Citadel. Tali talking about how she got to the Citadel and all she knew about the Geth while Wrex would jump in and tell her about some of his missions is had on certain planets she mentioned. Garrus and Vixen remained silent as they watched the pair argue and scoff at each other. Vixen couldn't help but smile, already this rag-tag group were acting like firm friends and they had only known each other for a few moments. Still Vixen could not settle, the information still swirled within her head, refusing to leave. Saren was at Eden Prime...he had lied to her. He was working with the Geth. He shot Nihlus...  
Nothing made sense.

"Listen guys...I'll be right with you, I just need to do something" Vixen spoke. Wrex grumbled and nodded before walking off with Tali at his heel. Garrus on the other hand stayed and looked at Vixen.

"Garrus, you can go with them. I won't be long" Vixen assured with a false smile.

"You've got my number, call us when you're done...and don't pretend to be alright." Garrus thrilled as he looked at her. Vixen stilled for a moment before smiling and motioned for Garrus to get going. Garrus patted her shoulder and disappeared into the crowds. Once Garrus was out of sight, Vixen headed for the hospital.

**DONE! (with this chapter)  
I'm so sorry I took so long! You may now have permission to beat me...But seriously, RL has been crap and I've only been getting spare moments to write. I will update with the next chapter soon I promise. Love you All and Thank you for staying with my story.**


End file.
